Los Espejos Rotos de la Memoria
by Lonny S. Dwelf
Summary: Mycroft y Greg viven una noche de pasión juvenil y pasajera. Años después, y siendo dos personas completamente distintas, se reencuentran en circunstancias complicadas. ¿Puede ese fuego del ayer seguir vivo ahora? ¿Aún hay tiempo para darse una segunda oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a tod s!**

 **Pues aquí les traigo mi primer Mystrade largo, una idea que hace tiempo tuve y que poco a poco voy dándole cuerpo. No sé si estará bien, o mal. Si gustara o no. Igualmente agradeceré cualquier crítica constructiva, reviews y todo lo que queráis. De antemano, muchas gracias ❤**

 **Nada de Sherlock y sus sucedáneos me pertenece, sino al gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. No saco ningun beneficio, sino simple diversión y bla bla bla XDDDD**

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA**

" **Aquellos maravillosos años"**

 **Universidad de St. Andrews (Escocia), 1986**

Apenas podía respirar, intentando hallar el mínimo resquicio de aire en aquella habitación, tan oscura como pequeña. Las leves sombras, que se dibujaban a lo largo y ancho de aquellas paredes a causa de la poca luz que atravesaba la persiana, parecían danzar al igual que su cuerpo, preso del más absoluto de los placeres carnales. Podía decir sin rubor alguno que nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, pero empezaba a arrepentirse. ¿Cómo había podido negarse a tamaño dominio de los sentidos? Quizás no era tan inteligente como había creído.

Esa tarde no había sido así planeada por Mycroft Holmes. A sus casi 19 años, empezaba a acomodarse en la siempre complicada vida universitaria, más si el perfil del estudiante en cuestión era tan excelente como el de él. Lamentablemente su nivel intelectual no podía compararse al social y, aunque francamente no le importaba, siempre observaba con atención el comportamiento de los que le rodeaban. Así mismo lo estaba haciendo horas antes, aguantando entre sus manos un libro sobre el neoliberalismo mientras las risas y el alboroto de un jueves cercano al verano, lo rodeaban sin poder participar en ellas. Los allí congregados no dejaban de ser compañeros de clase, miembros de clubs y hermandades, estudiantes de último año y jóvenes que vivían muy cerca de la ciudad y les gustaba participar del ambiente. A todos y cada uno de ellos los conocía, pero ellos a él no. Era parte del juego de su vida, pasar desapercibido ante el mundo, no ser importante para nadie.

Hola… - dijo de repente una voz rasposa, demasiado cerca de su oído, cosa que le incomodó, aunque en ningún momento lo mostrara – Estás muy solito aquí, pelirrojo… ¿te hago compañía? – Mycroft cerró el libro con ambas manos, provocando un ruido tan fuerte como seco, al tiempo que focalizaba sus ojos azules en el sujeto que tenía ahora delante. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho que decir respecto a él. Con sólo una mirada podía deducir que ese tipo tenía problemas graves de autoestima, que vivía con al menos dos gatos pardos y que estaban a punto de echarle de su piso de alquiler.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pidió gentilmente el pelirrojo, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, dibujando una expresión que pretendía ser de entendimiento y simpatía.

Jeff… Jeff Peters… - dijo medio balbuceando, casi como si de repente se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Jeff, voy a darte un consejo: en vez de estar perdiendo aquí el tiempo gastándote las cuatro monedas que te quedan, ¿por qué no empleas ese esfuerzo en conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo? Seguro que así podrás seguir pagando el alquiler – Jeff tragó duro, palideciendo de repente ante todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Y ya no era que le estuviera acertando o no su penosa situación, sino el tono que había usado.

¿Cómo…?

¿Qué cómo he sabido que tienes problemas económicos? – acabó la frase por él, enderezándose en su asiento mientras colocaba mejor su chaleco de punto – La verdad es que ha sido muy fácil… - pero no pudo continuar con su diatriba, pues un segundo joven acabó sentado a su lado, mirándolo con ojos acuosos, pero con una intensidad que le recorrió el cuerpo como un rayo.

Perdona… - dijo el nuevo joven, moviendo la mano donde llevaba la cerveza ya casi vacía – Sigue con lo que estabas hablando. Parecía interesante… - Mycroft frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando eso, así que respiró hondo y volvió a agarrar tanto su libro como la mochila que había dejado a sus pies al levantarse para irse.

Siento que el espectáculo se haya acabado. Es tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer – si había algo que tenía muy claro Mycroft era que no sería el objeto de diversión de una panda de borrachos, por lo que se colgó una de las asas de la mochila en su hombro y se alejó.

¡Hey! – gritó alguien a su espalda, aunque lo ignoró - ¡Oye! – y lo agarraron del brazo, dándole la vuelta de una manera tan brusca que casi se desestabiliza - ¿Por qué te vas, cara linda? Apenas llegué y ya me quieres abandonar – era el chico de los ojos intensos, sonriendo, mirándole fijamente y… ¿le había dicho 'cara linda'? – Me llamo Greg – y estiró su mano para estrecharla – Jeff es mi amigo y tienes razón con eso de su dinero. Es un auténtico desastre – el pelirrojo dibujó una leve sonrisa al ver la mano y se la dio, apretándola levemente.

Yo soy Mycroft. Encantado – Greg alzó sus cejas, demostrándole una vez al pelirrojo la enésima reacción a su nombre.

¿Por qué no te quedas y te invito a una cerveza? Puede ser una compensación ante las nulas capacidades sociales de mi pobre amigo – tenía gracia que le dijera justamente eso a él, alguien con las mismas carencias.

No bebo alcohol

Pues un refresco – contestó inmediatamente sin dejar de agarrarlo.

No es mi bebida preferida – Greg sonrió de lado.

La mía tampoco, pero algo debemos beber mientras charlamos, ¿no? – Mycroft alzó una ceja.

Ahora quieres hablar conmigo

Siempre he querido hablar contigo – aquella respuesta le pilló de improvisto, alterándole su siempre pausado tesón. Carraspeó y miró hacia Jeff, que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

Bueno, quizás un rato – su cuerpo se relajó bajo el agarre, dando un pequeño paso hacia Greg, quién tiró de su mano hasta casi chocar ambos cuerpos. De repente Mycroft fue consciente de la calidez que emanaba ese chico, provocando que sintiera, por primera vez, curiosidad en otro ser humano. Jeff los admiró aun sentado, casi abrazado a las dos botellas vacías que había dejado Greg encima de la mesa, enderezando su cuerpo en el momento en que volvieron a la mesa.

¿Y qué estudias? – dijo Greg tomando asiento y levantando una mano para llamar la atención del camarero. El pelirrojo se removió en su silla, dejando caer la mochila al suelo.

Ciencias políticas – el moreno alzó las cejas, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

Chico ambicioso, ¿no crees Jeff? – el aludido asintió, casi incapaz de mirar a Mycroft, seguramente aún turbado por lo que le había dicho minutos antes. ¿Cómo había sabido que no tenía dinero? ¿Era su ropa, alguna mancha, estaba rota? ¡Si se había mirado más de dos veces al espejo para cerciorarse que todo estaba en sitio! – No te había visto nunca por aquí, en los bares – el joven se medio encogió de hombros.

No suelo frecuentarlos mucho, pero esta semana la biblioteca está demasiado llena – comentó Myc, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por no soltar alguna de sus frases más brillantes contra la invasión de su territorio.

Entonces lo celebro – admitió Greg, cambiando de postura, pero sin dejar de mirarlo – Al fin y al cabo te ha traído aquí, cara linda – y le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, especialmente en la recientemente descubierta zona más sensible de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara tan impertinentemente ante gestos tan básicos? El camarero apareció, clavando su mirada en la libreta que portaba, mientras pasaba varias ojos con cara de absoluto aburrimiento – Tráiganos dos cervezas con tequila y… - el moreno miró a Myc, en espera de que dijera algo, pues ya no sabía si prefería agua, refresco, zumo… ¿Qué bebían los intelectuales?

Que sean tres… - dijo de golpe, casi sin pensar y aún turbado por cómo sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle – Tres cervezas con tequila… - y miró a Greg fijamente, formando una sonrisa ladeada llena de picardía, que no tardó de imitar el moreno. Le gustaba el cáliz que estaba tomando aquello.

Lo cierto era que no era la primera vez que veía a Mycroft, o al menos que se daba cuenta de su presencia. Tampoco era que lo hubiera estado persiguiendo, pero un chico como él, tan alto y con ese pelo no podía pasar desapercibido aunque lo quisiera. Para bien o para mal. En su caso era para bien, pues había sentido cierta atracción instantánea hasta el punto de querer cruzarse en su camino y hacer lo que siempre le gustaba hacer: experimentar y pasarlo bien. Y es que Greg Lestrade estaba a punto de acabar su último año en la universidad, con todo lo que suponía aquello. Para él se acabarían las fiestas, las borracheras hasta altas horas de la madrugada y la libertad absoluta de movimiento, pues se iba a convertir en policía. Ese siempre había sido su sueño, aquél por el que había luchado aun su comportamiento díscolo. ¿O es que acaso debía negarse a la diversión? Jamás había cometido un delito, aunque no podía asegurar que no hubiera estado rozando la legalidad, sobretodo en su adolescencia. Sea como fuere todo aquello iba a quedar atrás en dos meses, los que quedaban justamente para entrar en la academia, por lo que quería zanjar esa etapa a lo grande. ¿Y qué había más grande que tirarse a ese chico pelirrojo esa misma noche?

Pensé que no bebías… - susurró Greg, ampliando su sonrisa seductora y haciendo más profundo el deseo de Mycroft.

Y no lo hago. Simplemente quiero probar qué tal sabe – el pelirrojo desvió su mirada, sintiendo cómo los colores subían por su cuello e intentando, casi en vano, recuperar el control de sí mismo.

¿Te gusta experimentar, Mycroft? – el joven volvió a mirarlo, carraspeando antes de apoyar su mentón encima de sus manos cruzadas.

¿Tú qué crees? – en esos momentos, Jeff se sentía que había pasado a ser invisible. ¡Qué sorpresa! Siempre acababa así. ¿Tan difícil era que alguien conversara con él más de dos palabras?

Que aún no lo has decidido, o quizás necesitas un empujón – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, curioso por esa nueva actitud deductiva de Greg, aunque la verdad es que no parecía muy desarrollada.

Pensemos que tienes razón… ¿qué harías al respecto? – Mycroft juró que había visto los ojos del moreno brillar ante sus palabras, como si aquél desafío fuera lo que estaba esperando escuchar. No supo por qué, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto de haberlo retado. Todo lo contrario. Quería incitarlo más. El camarero llegó con las tres cervezas con tequila y un trozo de limón encima. Jeff sonrió al camarero y se hizo con la primera, deseoso de beber y olvidarse un poco de su vida.

Por lo pronto brindar – Greg acercó una cerveza al pelirrojo, mientras agarraba la restante para él - ¿Algún deseo por cumplir? – Mycroft agarró la cerveza pensativo, cuestionándose si había tomado la decisión correcta ante su nula tolerancia al alcohol. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Así que simplemente quitó el limón y le dio un buen trago, apretando sus ojos ante el mal sabor que tenía eso. ¿Cómo la gente podía beber semejante bazofia? – Tómatelo con calma, cara linda… - dijo bromeando al ver su expresión de absoluto fastidio – O te acabará sentando mal – el pelirrojo dejó la botella encima de la mesa estrepitosamente, asustando a un Jeff ya más en trance que pendiente de lo que hacían esos dos.

Deja de llamarme 'cara linda' – musitó, aun agarrando la botella – Es incómodo – Greg acabó de beber e imitó el estruendo, volviendo a asustar a Jeff, cada vez más lejos mentalmente de aquél lugar.

¿Y cómo debo llamarte?

Mycroft – sentenció.

Demasiado formal. ¿Qué tal Myc? – el moreno se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla sin apartar sus ojos del chico. Podía imaginar que aquello le enfadaba mucho.

Myc es ridículo. Nadie me llama así – y nadie lo hacía. Sus padres habían insistido mucho en que hiciera respetar su nombre completo, pues ahí erradicaba la esencia de su figura como hombre. Los diminutivos ridiculizaban al mejor de los caballeros.

Yo puedo ser el primero – Greg volvió a beber otro generoso trago, algo que imitó el pelirrojo de manera inconsciente, empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Había sido muy mala idea. Nunca había aguantado más que un par de copas de vino.

¿Quieres ser el primero, Greg? – aquello le hizo bastante gracia, pues en su mente brumosa todo aquello tenía un doble sentido delicioso. El moreno amplió su sonrisa, dejando a un lado la cerveza a medias.

No me lo digas dos veces, Myc –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Aquello empezaba a tener tintes de folleto amoroso barato para solteros. Pero, ¿no era eso lo que estaban haciendo desde que empezaron a hablar? Bebió de nuevo otro trago, y otro y otro hasta darse cuenta que había acabado con toda la botella. Tenía varias opciones. Una, pedir otra y seguir ese camino tortuoso que lo llevaría a cometer la primera locura de su vida universitaria. Dos, acabar con todo e irse a casa en taxi para dormir la borrachera. Tres, ir al baño y mojarse un poco la cara y el cuello, intentando así despejarse un poco para continuar la velada, pero sin pedir nada. Los ojos de Mycroft, algo dispersos como su mente, se quedaron clavados en Greg y en la manera que tenía de beber ese líquido ambarino. Era sensual. Era erótico, quizás lo más erótico que había visto o apreciado nunca. Sentía cómo si su cuerpo hubiera despertado de un largo letargo, como si antes hubiera estado casi muerto y esa sola visión lo hubiera devuelto a la vida, a los sentidos, a apreciar esas pequeñas cosas que sólo asociaba con el resto de seres humanos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndose algo mareado. Debía ir al baño, mojarse un poco la cara e irse. Su estado era lamentable y su yo más crítico no dejaba de gritarle lo decepcionado que estaba por su actitud inmadura. Beber alcohol… ¿Acaso había algo más burdo que emborracharse como si de un pirata se tratara?

Voy al baño – dijo al fin, apoyándose en la mesa con ambas manos para darse impulso mientras luchaba por no caer de bruces al suelo. Definitivamente lo de beber había sido una pésima idea, más cuando no dejó de chocarse con cuanto bicho viviente se encontró por el camino hasta llegar a la puerta del servicio.

En cuanto vio el espejo se acercó a él casi a tientas, parpadeando muy rápido hasta apoyarse en el mármol mojado y pegajoso. En circunstancias normales, aquello le habría parecido asqueroso, pero en esos momentos no tenía más pensamiento que en pensar alguna forma de que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas y el suelo se moviera. ¿De verdad el tequila había hecho esos estragos en su cuerpo? ¡Era más débil de lo que creía!

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él, pero no levantó el rostro, más ocupado en abrir el grifo y mojarse varias veces el rostro con agua fría que en preocuparse por nadie. Craso error, o no, según lo mirara.

Tardabas mucho y me preocupe – dijo la voz de Greg a su espalda, obligándole a mirarlo a través del espejo, aún con la cara mojada.

Estoy bien, sólo un poco de calor… se me pasará – escuchó los pasos acercarse a él, pero no hizo nada. También notó cómo el brazo musculoso de Greg rodeaba su cintura para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, ese el cual notaba tan receptivo a la altura de su entrepierna - ¿Qué…? – pero no pudo seguir. Su aliento se quebró en el momento en que sintió esos suaves labios recorrer su nuca húmeda hasta el borde de su camisa, en cómo su lengua lamía cada gota que iba resbalando tímidamente.

Sabes tan bien como había imaginado… - notó un jadeo sobre su piel, provocando que todo su cuerpo se erizara, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el reflejo del espejo. En él podía ver qué estaba haciendo Greg, su expresión de absoluto deseo y las miradas que le lanzaba sin pudor. Sabía lo que quería de él, pero en su mente sólo podía pensar en si le dolería la primera vez.

Greg… estamos… esto es…

Un baño público, sí – formó una sonrisa a medida que una de sus manos iba bajando por su abdomen hasta posarse encima de su entrepierna – Podrían entrar y… pillarnos – aquello sobresaltó a Mycroft, quién vislumbró su futuro prometedor manchado por un escándalo sexual durante la universidad. Aquello era inadmisible, intolerable, y aun así, no se movía. Su cuerpo no se movía - ¿Te excita? – Mycroft abrió los ojos horrorizado - ¿Te excita pensar que… puedan verte… - y Greg empezó a masajear el bulto más que prominente de los pantalones del pelirrojo- así? – lamió su oreja hasta la punta, poniéndose de puntillas a causa de la diferencia de altura- ¿El chico formal… sometido por un simple miembro del equipo de futbol de la universidad? – Mycroft cerró los ojos jadeante, imaginando la situación. De nuevo otro error, pues aquello sólo empeoró su situación – Sí, lo imaginaba – Greg sonrió más que complacido, pues tenía a ese chico justo donde lo quería. Por eso se separó completamente de él, dejándolo apoyado en el baño mientras el agua fría seguía corriendo. El pelirrojo suspiró al dejar de sentir el cuerpo del mayor sobre su espalda, aunque aquello estaba lejos de ser un alivio. Cerró el agua y se dio la vuelta, buscando a Greg con la mirada para encontrárselo apoyado en la pared ajena con los brazos cruzados, esperando una simple reacción de Mycroft.

No debiste…

Yo creo que si – y volvió a acercarse sin romper la postura, fijándose en lo sonrojado que estaba, sus labios entreabiertos y algo jadeante. Era una tentación demasiado grande como para dejarla escapar, por lo que volvió a lanzarse contra él, pero esta vez hacia sus labios, devorándolo con pasión hasta acabar por chocar contra el mármol. Mycroft jadeó dentro del beso, apoyándose en los hombros del mayor para no caerse, pues sus piernas volvían a fallarle. Se sentía tan idiota…

Y la puerta empezó a abrirse, con ese gruñido típico de las bisagras antiguas que les dio el tiempo necesario para apartarse lo suficiente para meterse en uno de los cubículos adyacentes. Mycroft apenas daba crédito de lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que posó una mano temblorosa encima de su frente perlada de sudor. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues sabía… sabía que volvería a caer sin remedio… Pero Greg no estaba por la labor de dejar escapar a su presa.

No hagas ruido – sonrió y lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo, apoyándolo contra la pared mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las del menor. Mycroft gimió ante el roce tan brusco, apretando los ojos y posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Greg para apartarlo, pero apenas y tenía fuerzas – Deja de querer apartarme, Myc – levantó el mentón del chico con su dedo y lo observó- ¿Acaso no te gusto? - ¿Qué decirle? Obviamente que le gustaba, pero no le apasionaba tener su primera vez en el mohoso cuarto de baño de un bar.

No… no es eso… es que… - se mordió el labio, tirando de la camiseta de él algo nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan desubicado? Entre el alcohol y el estar tan cachondo no le permitía pensar con claridad – Estamos en un bar… - Greg lo miró sin entender mucho de qué estaba hablando. Sí, estaban en un bar. ¿Y? Muchos clientes habían saciado sus instintos más bajos entre esas paredes. Él el primero.

Creo que necesitas relajarte un poco, y yo sé cómo – Mycroft carraspeó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender, pero cuando creyó hallarlas, se difuminaron en el momento en que la boca de Greg atrapó su hombría.

Tuvo que morderse la mano antes de dejar escapar un profundo grito de placer. Placer inesperado. ¡Maldito Greg y su…! El enfado fue disipándose a medida que el mayor jugaba con su lengua a lo largo y ancho de su miembro. ¿Había imagen más perfecta y, a la par, excitante? De rodillas, ante él, un deportista al que acababa de conocer se la estaba mamando con ganas, dedicándole las miradas más lascivas que había visto nunca. No duraría mucho a ese ritmo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo, incapaz de saber si eran los de antes o nuevos. ¿Acaso se podía prestar atención a algo más que en Greg y su boca experta?

Y de repente, paró. Dedicándole una sonrisa triunfante mientras se relamía los labios. ¿Por qué se levantaba? ¿Por qué lo dejaba a medias? Supuso que su cara de circunstancias fue más que obvia para el moreno, quién lo volvió a besar, sin importarle que esa boca había estado en contacto con su parte más íntima.

No pongas esa cara de decepción – y se separó, sin borrar su sonrisa – Esto es sólo el principio – y como si de una escena porno se tratara, se deshizo de su pantalón con gran facilidad, mostrando su pene en todo su esplendor. Myc supuso que tendría que hacerle lo mismo, pues era como un gesto de buena voluntad, aunque no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Greg pareció entender los miedos y las dudas de su inesperado amante, por lo que lo atrajo por la cintura para apoyar ambas frentes, mirándose fijamente – Tu sólo disfruta… y aprende – y entonces unió ambas erecciones en su agarre, empezando su mutua masturbación con su mano. Mycroft se abrazó a los hombros de Greg, moviendo su pelvis contra aquella mano casi callosa que le estaba otorgando el mayor de los placeres. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales, o al menos, había conseguido controlar sus hormonas el suficiente tiempo como para que no afectaran a las áreas que él consideraba importantes o destacables. Hasta ese momento, para Mycroft sus estudios, su formación era primordial y se colocaba sobre cualquier otra cosa, fuera familia o amigos. De ahí que su capacidad de socializar fuera mínima o nula, lo que afectaba a sus posibilidades de ligar con alguien. Pero esta vez había sido Greg quien se lo había ligado.

Ahh… Greg… voy… voy a… - y no pudo acabar la frase, pues el orgasmo le sobrevino de repente, provocando que se abrazara a su cuello como medio de no caerse. El moreno escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, mordiendo y chupando la piel blanquecina sin dejar de estimularse, tardando un rato más en llegar al éxtasis.

El silencio inundó el cubículo. Mycroft, rojo como un tomate, mantenía su mirada clavada en sus pies mientras se colocaba bien el pantalón. Sus primeras mamada y paja en un baño. ¡Qué romántico! Suspiró y logró levantar el rostro, observando cómo Greg se vestía y tiraba su pelo hacia atrás. Suponía que ese era todo. Bueno, al menos lo había disfrutado.

¿Entonces? – dijo de repente el moreno. Mycroft levantó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Entonces qué? – Greg atrajo al pelirrojo por la cintura, bajando por su espalda hasta manosear una de sus nalgas.

Mi residencia está a dos calles – el joven tragó saliva, mirándolo a los ojos. No, aquello no era todo, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

Estaba a punto de sucumbir por tercera vez aquella noche, y no descartaba que no fuera la última. Aunque su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias de la pasión desbordante de Greg, una voz interior rogaba para que aquello no se acabara.

Mycroft Holmes se sentía perdido, fuera de lugar en aquella inmensa cama que casi ocupaba toda la habitación. A su espalda, el moreno seguía montándolo rudamente, tal y como había descubierto que le gustaba. Había descubierto muchas cosas esa interminable noche que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, pues las sombras que se habían estado dibujando a lo largo de la noche empezaban a cambiar, dando paso a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Abrió más sus piernas, hundiendo la frente en la mullida almohada, llena de su propio sudor y saliva. Quería sentirlo más, muy dentro de él aun cuando ya no estuviera. Porque sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello, y no quería.

Greg salió de él de repente, creándole un vacío que no creyó que fuera tan profundo. En seguida giró su rostro y lo miró suplicante. Ansiaba su orgasmo, ansiaba sentir su semen resbalar de nuevo por sus níveos muslos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan dependiente? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que sería muy difícil volver a ser él mismo cuando Greg se hubiera ido de su vida.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras lo sentía de nuevo dentro, embistiéndole con rabia, esa fuerza desmedida que le había demostrado desde la primera vez que lo había penetrado y que, equivocadamente, había pensado que sería la única. A veces le gustaba no tener la razón.

Myc… Myc… - en pocas horas lo había convencido de poder llamarlo como quisiera. ¿Qué importaban ahora los nombres, cuando tenía a ese dios del sexo entre sus piernas? Sonrió para sí mismo, iniciando otro de los tantos besos que habían intercambiado, volviéndose cada vez más fiero y virulento al igual que las embestidas. No aguantaría mucho más… estaba en su límite… ese era el fin…

Los dos hombres se quedaron quietos, jadeantes y con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno se movió, mucho menos Mycroft, quién creía que un simple cambio de posición resultaría fatal. Greg, en cambio, no tardó en apoyarse en el colchón para separarse y salir de él con cansancio, dejándose caer a un lado dándole la espalda. No dijo nada, aunque tampoco hacía falta que dijera mucho. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando al techo, apretando los puños mientras aun sentía cómo el líquido de su amante se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

Ha estado muy bien… - dijo con voz cansada Greg, aun sin darse la vuelta - Un buen final de curso, ¿no te parece? – aquellas simples palabras encogieron el pecho del chico, quién colocó una de sus manos en su estómago.

Supongo… - no separó sus ojos del techo, como si ahí pudiera encontrar las respuestas a lo que su sola mente no podía entender. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Greg acabó por girarse, acariciando su cintura.

¿Supones? ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? – se rio ante su comentario, apoyándose en su hombro mientras se acurrucaba – Durmamos un poco, ¿te parece? – Mycroft se mordió el labio, incapaz de seguir con aquello. No, no podía dejarse llevar por esa clase de sentimientos. ¿Dónde quedarían sus planes de futuro, sus ambiciones? Ese tal Greg había abierto una puerta que debía haberse mantenido cerrada. Si había permanecido alejado de las personas, de relacionarse con ellas, era por algo: lo distraían, eran un incordio y un lastre en su ascenso a su verdadera meta. Y, aunque una parte de él deseaba quedarse acurrucado con ese chico tan increíble que había visto algo lindo en él, la parte dominante exigía una compensación por aquello. Así que se giró hacia Greg y le dio un último beso, esta vez tranquilo, dulce y cariñoso, mientras rozaba su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Su deportista ya dormía cuando se separó de él, recogiendo sus prendas de ropa esparcidas la noche anterior por el suelo. Ese era el camino. Esa era la senda que debía seguir si quería convertirse en el hombre influyente que todos habían acordado que sería. De ahí que hubiera ido a St Andrews, cuna de grandes políticos y personas de gran influencia en la sociedad británica. No podía echarlo todo a perder por un polvo. Miró una última vez a Greg dormido, abrazado al recuerdo que había sido su cuerpo al lado del de él y salió de la habitación, sin volver a mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tod s**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi Mystrade. Espero que les guste y comenten lo que deseen. Mil besos 3**

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (2)**

 **Goodge Street (Londres), 2007**

El panorama que se le presentaba era desolador. Demasiada gente yendo y viniendo, caras compungidas, miradas de soslayo y ese olor a podredumbre que le estaba haciendo revolver el primer café del día. Aún los años que llevaba en eso jamás había aprendido a digerir su más que especial desayuno en cualquiera de las escenas criminales.

Greg Lestrade se tiró el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto casi inconsciente. No hacía calor, ni tenía ya el pelo largo y oscuro de antaño como para que le molestara a la vista, pero aun así, parecía sentir la necesidad de aclarar su mente con ese movimiento de su mano. Ante él, el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre yacía con un cuchillo clavado en su espalda con apenas sangre rodeándolo. Y, lo que era peor, dentro de una habitación cerrada.

Ha sido un asesinato – dijo Anderson, quitándose los guantes tras su análisis forense – Aunque quisiera, ¿cómo iba a clavarse ese cuchillo tan a dentro él sólo? – hizo un gesto con la boca que Greg no entendió, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Lo cierto era que él tampoco creía que fuera capaz de matarse a sí mismo de esa manera, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

¿Podemos llevarnos el cuerpo ya, jefe? – la siempre voz solícita de Sally lo obligó a girarse y mirarla con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Sólo si acabaron de recoger todas las pruebas de la escena – desde la lejanía, Anderson movió su guante de látex dando su permiso, cuando de golpe un grito procedente de no sabía dónde lo paralizó.

¡Ni se les ocurra tocar nada! – el moreno se giró sobre sus talones al percibir que aquella voz atronadora venía de su espalda, encontrándose al tipo más extraño, y a la vez familiar, que había visto nunca – Siento informales, señores policías, que estoy algo decepcionado. Si es así como pretenden resolver los crímenes cometidos en esta ciudad, puedo entender que el índice de casos resueltos satisfactoriamente sea tan bajo – Greg no tuvo que mirar a nadie a su alrededor para saber el malestar que habían provocado esas palabras en los presentes.

Oye, chico… - empezó a decir- Esto es una zona restringida, así que no puedes pasar. Y será mejor que dejes de decir esas cosas, a no ser que quieras ser detenido, ¿estamos? – quiso ser contundente, quiso inspirar fuerza, pero supo en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos que ninguna de ellas había funcionado. Seguramente lo único que había provocado era diversión en aquél chico.

Ya he estado en la cárcel, inspector Lestrade, así que no hay miedo que valga – pasó por su lado como si no hubiera escuchado nada, colocándose de cuclillas al lado del cadáver para inspeccionarlo con una lupa diminuta – Vaya vaya vaya… esto es interesante – musitó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, cada vez más enfadados con la superioridad mostrada por ese chico – Supongo que si esto está aquí es porque el equipo no ha caído en ello – se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona y los miró - ¿Qué podemos deducir de ello? Seguro que no tienen que pensar mucho – levantó el brazo justo en el momento en que Anderson estaba a punto de avanzarse sobre él, a sabiendas del carácter algo visceral del doctor. No le gustaba que le contradijeran.

¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito? – preguntó Greg con apatía.

Holmes, Sherlock Holmes – y metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos internos, sacando una tarjeta con sus credenciales – Esa dirección es… provisional – el moreno observó la tarjeta y luego a él.

De acuerdo, Sherlock, te has divertido un poco y ahora es hora de irte, a no ser que de verdad quieras que te arrestemos – dijo frunciendo el ceño, guardándose la tarjeta dentro del bolsillo interior – Entiendo que todas esas series de policías en la tele te hayan dado una perspectiva utópica de este mundo, pero esto es real. Ese hombre ahí está muerto y tú estás molestando, ¿lo entiendes? – había intentado hablarle con la mayor de las vehemencias posibles, pero desde una posición casi paternal. No lo podía evitar, pues la irrupción de ese joven no había hecho sino que recordarle las mil y una veces que su hija Abby, movida por la adrenalina de tener un padre policía, se había metido en más de un lío de ese tipo. Seguramente ese chico, aunque ya algo mayor, sufría de ese mismo síndrome, por así llamarlo, por lo que creyó que sería mejor así que no simplemente echarlo a patadas.

Creo que usted es el que no entiende aquí, inspector Lestrade – se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente – Ése hombre de ahí está muerto, sí, pero no es un asesinato como su "brillante" forense ha insinuado hace un momento – dio un paso hacia adelante y se agachó – Si se fija en esa pequeña marca que hay ahí, en medio de esos tablones del suelo, verá que es ovalada, muy pequeña. ¿La había visto, señor Anderson? – el aludido rechinó los dientes, acercándose virulentamente hasta él- Si la mide, verá que es exactamente igual al mango del cuchillo. Y pensará, ¿cómo es posible que se haya podido clavar el cuchillo él mismo a esa altura? – y puso de voz casi de persona estúpida, imitándole – Pues… - Sherlock alzó una ceja y señaló hacia una mancha que había cerca del cuerpo – por eso – Greg se agachó y lo observó todo, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes – Eso, señores míos, es agua. Los restos de, bueno, seguramente algún tipo de bloque de hielo. ¿Qué por qué un bloque de hielo? – volvió a hacer vocecitas_ Pues por esto… y esto… - empezó a señalar cosas en el suelo, además de agarrar algunas de las bolsas de pruebas que restaban dentro de una caja perfectamente colocadas. Greg alzó su rostro, comprendiendo al fin todo aquello. Miró a Sherlock, aún con el ceño fruncido y se incorporó, al igual que hacía el joven, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa plenamente satisfecha.

¿De dónde has salido tú? – preguntó escéptico.

Seguro que de algún manicomio – gruñó Anderson, negando con la cabeza ante la incredulidad de la loca teoría de ese sujeto.

Sé que puede parecer algo… nuevo para usted, pero le animo a que lo compruebe y me llame – el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja – Estoy seguro que esto puede ser el comienzo de algo grande – y entonces le guiñó un ojo, subiendo las solapas de su larguísimo abrigo negro y saliendo del lugar casi como había llegado.

Greg, aún podemos arrestarle – susurró Anderson aún a su lado- Podemos imputarle un par de cargos y dejarle una noche en el calabozo para que escarmiente – Sally, a su lado, asintió, abriendo su libreta para mirar sus apuntes.

De acuerdo – dijo de golpe el moreno- Quiero que comprobéis todo lo que ha dicho – Donovan giró su rostro, mostrando más que sorpresa – Llevaros todo lo que sea necesario y analizadlo un par de veces antes de presentar el informe – y los miró a ambos – Si ha mentido, lo detendremos y le imputaremos, pero si no es así… - que era lo que más temía- Las cosas podrían cambiar bastante para nosotros…

Fuera del edificio, Sherlock Holmes miraba su móvil sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Al fin había dado el paso, y ¿de qué mejor manera que ante un suicidio enmascarado de asesinato? Oh, ese caso le había caído desde el cielo y no podía sentirse más satisfacción de sí mismo, más cuando había intentado colarse en otras escenas de crímenes con suerte dispar. Lo cierto era que, de todos los inspectores y policías que había conocido, ese Lestrade era el que más confianza le inspiraba. No es que fuera un lumbreras, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarse guiar por él hacia la verdad.

Al otro lado de la calle, y dentro de un sedán negro, Anthea bostezaba algo aburrida por la espera. Sus órdenes eran claras, pero no por ello le producía emoción alguna perseguir, de un lado al otro, al imprevisible hermano pequeño de su jefe. Por eso se recolocó el pelo, cruzando sus piernas mientras veía la figura de Sherlock Holmes desaparecer por la calle. Hizo una señal al chofer y el coche se puso en marcha a una velocidad ridículamente lenta, pues seguir a alguien que va a pie en coche, les suponía un sinfín de problemas.

"Sherlock ya salió del edificio. Parece que consiguió llamar la atención de la policía. A. E."

"¿Sabes algo sobre la división con la que contactó? M.H."

"No, señor, pero lo averiguaré antes del almuerzo. A.E."

 **Harvist Road, Queens Park**

Ese chico había acertado en todo lo que les había dicho, y tan sólo observando más allá, dándole un razonamiento a unas simples marcas en el suelo. ¿Dónde los situaba a ellos? En un muy mal lugar.

Llegó a casa más que cansado, dejando las llaves sonoramente dentro del bol cerca de la puerta, y cerrándola de un golpe hasta quedar apoyado en ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba tan pronto a casa y a la vez tan cansado. Esa tensión que se había formado en el Yard entorno a las pesquisas de ese muchacho lo habían puesto al límite. ¿Acaso no podían valorar el tener ese golpe de suerte? No es que fuera a ser algo habitual, pues ese tal Sherlock Holmes no dejaba de ser un civil, pero les había dado las claves para cerrar el caso más rápido de lo esperado y, al menos él, lo agradecía.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero de la entrada, desentumeciendo los músculos de su espalda más que cargada. Quizás Connie estuviera de buen humor y le regalara uno de esos maravillosos masajes que siempre le había dado cuando eran jóvenes. Los echaba de menos, y no era lo único. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta la cocina, rascándose levemente la nuca antes de sacar la cabeza para verla. Una sonrisa inmediata apareció en su rostro al verla de espaldas, cocinando e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cabía decir que, para ser una mujer casi de mediana edad, se conservaba como una joven de 20, algo que debía de agradecer a esa nueva afición suya al gimnasio. Quizás debería invitar a algo a ese tal Chase. Estaba haciendo un trabajo envidiable con ella.

Sabes que no me gusta que me espíes, Gregory – dijo Connie, aun estando de espaldas a él mientras pelaba las últimas patatas para el estofado. El hombre suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado al tiempo que entraba en la cocina.

No te estaba espiando, cariño. Simplemente estaba admirando lo guapa que te ves con esa falda – y fue bajando su voz, mientras rodeaba su cintura con delicadeza enterrando su rostro en su nuca para llenarla de besos. Adoraba tocarla, besarla y sentirla tan cerca de él, pues le hacía darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía al estar casado con semejante mujer.

No seas pegajoso, ¿quieres? – gruñó removiéndose dentro del abrazo – Al final harás que me corte – se apartó de él, lavando las verduras que había dejado en un bol. Greg, cabizbajo, dio un par de pasos atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared.

Perdona, es sólo que quería abrazarte – Connie se giró al fin para mirarle, cruzándose de brazos.

Ay, Gregory… a veces tienes unas cosas tan infantiles – y negó con la cabeza, volviéndose a girar para focalizar toda su atención en la comida, dejando al moreno relegado.

Cerveza en mano, el hombre salió al salón para sentarse en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de un momento de paz. Encendió la televisión y fue cambiando de canal hasta encontrar el de noticias. Con todo lo que había pasado ese día, apenas y había podido leer los periódicos, pero no parecía que se hubiera perdido mucho. Siempre era lo mismo, así que volvió a cambiar de canal hasta dejar una película de acción, cuyo argumento era tan simple que lo ayudaría a no pensar en lo que realmente le preocupaba. Porque ya no sólo era la incertidumbre que había instalado Sherlock Holmes en su equipo, en su manera de llevar las cosas en su división, sino que la actitud que tenía su esposa con él era más que dudosa.

Te dejo la cena en el horno. Cuando quieras, comes – dijo Connie mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Greg se giró y la miró de pies a cabeza, para después fijarse en la hora que era.

¿No es un poco tarde para ir al gimnasio? – pero pareció que esa pregunta no gustó demasiado a su esposa.

Nunca es tarde para hacer ejercicio, Gregory, y quizás deberías planteártelo tú también. ¿O es que no has apreciado los estragos que están haciendo tantos donuts en tu cuerpo? – el moreno bajó su mirada hacia su estómago, sintiendo el sonrojo propio por la vergüenza a uno mismo. De acuerdo que hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de lado el deporte, pero tenía motivos para ello, y Connie los sabía. ¿Por qué le echaba en cara eso?

Sabes perfectamente que he estado trabajando muy duro para convertirme en inspector, para darnos una vida mejor, y eso significó dejar de lado los partidos de fútbol del domingo – explicó casi justificándose, como si su esposa hubiera olvidado algo que para él había sido tan importante.

¿Y de qué sirve una mejor vida si ni estás en casa? – Greg tragó saliva, desviando su mirada.

Hoy llegué temprano. Pensé que podríamos aprovechar la tarde para estar juntos –Connie se encogió de hombros, agarrando su mochila de deporte.

Si, bueno, pero hoy tengo planes. Intenta venir mañana a ver si podemos hacer algo – le lanzó un beso, que le supo a desgana, y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo envuelto en ese silencio tan incómodo que llega tras una dura conversación.

Connie había dejado de ser esa mujer que amaba hacía mucho tiempo. A veces sentía que estaba casado con alguien extraño, alguien con el que apenas compartía nada, salvo la cama en la que dormían todas las noches. Ya no recordaba la última vez que le había dado un beso sin pedirlo, un abrazo reconfortante o simplemente hacer el amor. Sentía que estaba muerto de cintura para abajo, desganado y sin reacción, pero sabía que todo era por lo mismo: Connie ya no lo quería a su lado y temía que fuera porque estaba ya con otro hombre. Aquél sólo pensamiento lo torturaba día y noche, minando su moral y su amor propio. ¿Acaso no tenía nada más que ofrecer? ¿Se había convertido en un hombre aburrido y sin objetivos, un lastre que su esposa se negaba a arrastrar? Quizás, o quizás no. No lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si quería averiguarlo. Decían que la verdad hace al ser humano libre, pero en su caso, quizás lo volviera prisionero de su propia vida.

 **Diógenes Club, Pall Mall**

La tetera estaba hirviendo ya, lista para llevarle el té a su despacho privado. Sabía de sobras lo meticuloso que era su jefe en esas cosas y cómo reconocería, tan sólo con percibir su expresión corporal, algún tipo de inconveniente. Por eso debía mostrarse tranquilo y concentrado en el movimiento de sus manos, en la cantidad exacta de azúcar que debía poner y procurar que esta vez las especies del saquito no se soltaran.

Agarró la bandeja y colocó las cosas en el orden que debía. La tetera humeante en la parte superior izquierda; la taza vacía junto al plato en medio; la cuchara a su lado, en paralelo a la parte vertical de la bandeja, mientras que la leche se colocaba en la parte superior derecha. Jerry, el siempre afable Jerry, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para observar la composición de la bandeja y asintió, satisfecho de su obra.

El señor Holmes te está esperando – dijo una voz susurrante al pasar por su lado, algo que lo alarmó un poco. Nunca era bueno que su jefe alertara a otro de los empleados que llegaba tarde a sus obligaciones, lo que seguramente le acarrearía un castigo. Se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso del guante blanco de algodón, que siempre llevaba para trabajar, y agarró la bandeja con seguridad, caminando con paso firme hasta la puerta de su despacho.

Dos golpes secos en la tosca madera de la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que se reincorporara en su cómodo sillón de piel para apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo. Parecía que su hermano había decidido mover ficha en esa absurda idea que se le había metido en la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Nunca había entendido por qué Sherlock no se había inclinado en escoger alguna profesión que le beneficiara, tomando parte siempre por despropósitos como ser pirata, cuando estaba seguro que habría destacado brillantemente como científico o filósofo. Sea como fuere, una parte de él estaba satisfecha que el bueno de su hermano menor hubiera decidido emplear su inteligencia en un bien común.

Llegas dos minutos tarde – dijo sin mirarle, jugueteando con el teléfono móvil. Jerry tragó saliva, dejando con mucho cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesa de roble que presidía la estancia para preparar la taza frente al señor Holmes.

Lo siento, señor – respondió el joven cabizbajo, empezando a verter el líquido dentro de la taza de porcelana blanca.

Supongo que eres consciente que tendrá consecuencias – Jerry asintió en silencio, dejando la tetera en el mismo sitio y vertiendo un poco de leche.

Por supuesto, señor – Mycroft sonrió de lado, tecleando con agilidad en su móvil más que satisfecho por las informaciones que estaba recibiendo. Parecía que todo estaba yendo bien, tal y como había planeado. Por ello se merecía un premio.

El joven dejó la taza justo al lado del pelirrojo, dando de nuevo dos pasos atrás con las manos a su espalda esperando que dijera algo más. Sabía que no podría moverse de allí, a menos que Mycroft dijera algo, y eso era mucho suponer. Si había algo que detestaba ese hombre era que no se respetaran sus instrucciones y él, hombre torpe donde los haya, era proclive a retrasarse más frecuentemente de lo deseado.

Jerry, sé buen chico y cierra el pestillo de la puerta – dijo el pelirrojo, agarrando la taza para darle un pequeño sorbo sin dejar de mirar a su asistente alejarse del escritorio y cumplir su petición – Y acércate – dejó la taza encima del platillo, apartándose de la mesa para dejar el espacio suficiente.

Señor… - el joven, sonrojado, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa con las piernas visiblemente abiertas - ¿ha podido ya revisar el correo de esta mañana? – Mycroft asintió mientras se acercaba cual felino a su cintura, masajeando los muslos firmes y ligeramente musculados de Jerry. Era de lo que más le gustaba de ese chico: su físico despampanante, tan firme y duro… tanto como su hombría - ¿Ha visto lo que han enviado desde el Ministerio del Interior? Parece… - pero el pelirrojo no le dejó acabar, levantando su rostro mostrando una expresión de absoluto aburrimiento.

Jerry, eres un buen chico y sé que quieres… ascender en este mundo – el chico tragó saliva, desviando su mirada- Pero hay cosas que debes obviar… así como dejar de meter tus hermosas narices en mi correo, ¿entiendes? – aquello hizo estremecer a Jerry, tanto por la rudeza de sus palabras como por la mirada que le había dedicado. Quizás su plan inicial de seducir al no tan Hombre de Hielo le había salido mal. Definitivamente lo había subestimado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus decisiones, aunque tampoco le había disgustado meterse en la cama de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra.

De acuerdo – bajó de la mesa para sentarse a horcajadas encima del mayor, pasando sus manos por encima del pecho demasiado vestido de su jefe – Ya no miraré nada de ese tema – rodeó su cuello para acariciar su nuca, haciendo círculos entre su pelo. Sonrió seductoramente, moviéndose ligeramente sobre su regazo para rozar un poco sus hombrías cada vez más despiertas.

Así me gusta… que seas obediente – rodeó su cintura para moverlo un poco más sobre él, abriendo sus piernas para acomodarse mejor en el sillón, mientras Jerry empezaba a deshacer los botones de su chaleco. Fue en ese momento que su teléfono móvil sonó, dándose cuenta que lo había dejado abandonado a un lado de la mesa.

No conteste… - medio jadeó el joven, ya inmerso en abrir la camisa de Mycroft de par en par para atacar su pecho. El pelirrojo sonrió, mirándolo de lado al agarrar el móvil.

"Tengo noticias respecto a Sherlock, señor. Parece que está buscando

piso por el centro de Londres. Sin nada que especificar aún. A.E"

Aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto. Era de todos conocido que la relación que lo unía a su hermano pequeño no era la mejor del mundo, hasta el punto que Sherlock lo consideraba como su enemigo número uno. Todo un honor para Mycroft.

"¿Conseguiste algo acerca de los policías con los que contactó? S.H.·"

"Sí, y justamente le estoy enviando un archivo con la lista de los nombres, cargo,

datos personales y foto para una posible vigilancia. A.E."

Jerry besó su cuello, metiendo ambas manos por debajo de su camisa directo a acariciar esa parte tan sensible que eran sus pezones. No le gustaba que no le prestara atención, menos cuando había sido él el que le había instado a empezar más pronto de lo normal con el 'castigo'. Por su parte, Mycroft no podía estar más satisfecho con lo que estaba leyendo. Todos y cada uno de los que veía no parecían ser nada del otro mundo; hasta diría que eran una fiel representación de la mediocridad que reinaba en algunos de los estamentos de la sociedad británica. Sherlock tendría muchos problemas para hacerse entender entre tanta mente cerrada.

Y de pronto, ese mundo que desde hacía tanto tiempo giraba al son que él marcaba, se detuvo. Su cuerpo se tensó, provocando que dejara de sentir las atenciones de Jerry, mientras su cabeza, sus recuerdos, lo dominaban todo. El destino era un gran bromista, y con él, se estaba carcajeando.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Jerry, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para besarlo, para sentir cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por su tacto. Ese chico era lo único que tenía y era falso, tan falso como las veces que se había asegurado a sí mismo que nunca había sentido nada por aquél joven vigoroso que lo había hecho estremecer por primera vez hacía veinte años.

¿Está bien, señor? – dijo Jerry ante el arrebato cariñoso de su superior. Mycroft lo miró a los ojos y lo besó con delicadeza, acariciando su cuello con la yema de los dedos.

Estoy mejor que nunca…

" _Nombre: Gregory Lestrade_

 _Edad: 45 años_

 _Estado: Activo_

 _Historial: …"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza, aunque no sé si hay alguien aun ahí (eco eco eco XDD)**

 **Los reviews siempre animan, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias serán siempre bien recibidas. Besos 3**

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (3)**

 ** **New Scotland Yard, Broadway****

Mycroft Holmes creía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Había luchado mucho para conseguir aquél estado de suma seguridad en sí mismo, en sus actos y sus decisiones en el terreno laboral. Otra cosa era su vida privada, esa vida a la que apenas había prestado atención y esfuerzo, alejándola hasta casi hacerla inexistente. ¿Por qué? Porque no le interesaba lo más mínimo explorar ese tipo de terrenos arenosos, en el que los sentimientos nublaban el juicio del hombre más inteligente. Y eso no podía permitírselo, jamás lo había hecho y ahora no iba a ser la primera vez. De ahí que enlazara relaciones típicamente sexuales, desahogos físicos que lo ayudaban a desestresarse. Porque sí, Mycroft Holmes podía estresarse, podía enfadarse y hasta llegar a niveles coléricos cuando las cosas no salían como él había planeado. Se exasperaba cuando las personas no seguían el camino que él trazaba con el mayor de los escrúpulos.

Pero entonces había aparecido él, esa sombra alargada de su pasado que nunca lo había abandonado del todo. Aquél por el que sus muy asentados principios se habían tambaleado, dando paso a una situación angustiosa que había resuelto de la manera más cobarde. Ahora, casi veinte años después de aquella mañana de mayo, uno de los hombres más poderosos del Reino Unido restaba inmóvil ante la turística señal rodante de New Scotland Yard, observando el edificio que se alzaba justo detrás. Veinte años eran muchos, casi una vida, pero en su interior una voz le gritaba que nadie olvida algo así, algo como lo que habían vivido.

Se decidió a dar el primer paso, jugando con el paraguas que siempre llevaba en su mano, directo al puesto de vigilancia que había en la puerta. No tuvo ni que dar explicaciones para pasar, lo que aumentó esa seguridad en sí mismo que se obligaba a tener para seguir sobreviviendo en ese mundo.

\- Buenos días, ¿dónde puedo encontrar al inspector Lestrade? – preguntó modulando su voz como si estuviera pronunciando las más bellas palabras, mientras contemplaba al agente que lo estaba mirando.

\- Suba al segundo piso. Es el despacho acristalado – Mycroft sonrió, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza al igual que su paraguas, un soporte más que necesario para evitar que sus piernas le flaquearan. Porque, a medida que estaba más cerca de Greg, su cuerpo se ponía más nervioso, casi actuando como un adolescente.

Subió por el ascensor, rodeado de un sinfín de policías, algunos uniformados, con carpetas y sendos cafés. No estaba cómodo, nunca lo estaba cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero su mente sólo podía pensar en lo que haría una vez hubiera llegado ante el inspector y qué iba a decirle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Está todo bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada – dijo ya aburrido Greg, de tantas veces que se lo había repetido a su hija, quién no parecía conforme con lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Ya no soy una niña, ¿recuerdas? – y pudo escuchar un profundo suspiro por parte de Abby al otro lado del teléfono. La joven era su única hija, la luz de sus ojos y con quién había tenido la fortuna de crear una relación paternofilial tan buena y sana que casi compensaba todo por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Abigail era su vida, algo que debía agradecer a Connie, aunque le molestara.

\- Lo sé, y no sabes lo que me pesa eso – Greg pudo imaginar a la chica hacer un puchero de molestia, pues desde que había entrado en la adolescencia que había deseado independizarse del seno familiar yendo a la universidad de Sheffield.

\- No empecemos otra vez con eso, papá – se quejó de forma tan dulce que casi se derrite mientras la escuchaba – Como te dije, ya no soy una niña y soy lo suficientemente adulta para saber si mis padres están bien o no - ¿Qué decirle? ¿Explicarle sus sospechas? ¿Decir que creía que su madre ya no lo quería, que tenía un amante y que no perdía ocasión de humillarlo en cuanto a su aspecto físico? Definitivamente no era una buena idea.

\- Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que todo está igual que lo dejaste, cariño. Ni más ni menos – odiaba mentirle, pero tampoco podía lanzar tal acusación sin pruebas. Abby, al otro lado del teléfono, se quedó en silencio un rato, como si estuviera reflexionando.

\- Mamá me llamó hoy, ¿sabes? – aquello alertó a Greg, que incluso se enderezó en su asiento – Y su tono de voz… no sé, era extraño. No es que estuviera triste, todo lo contrario. Parecía pletórica, feliz y diciéndome cosas muy raras acerca de la vida y la libertad… - el hombre se tapó la cara con la mano, dejando salir un profundo suspiro - ¿Aún vas a seguir diciéndome que todo está bien? ¿Qué está tal y como lo dejé? Porque, papá, yo te quiero mucho ¿sabes? Y mamá… también la quiero, pero siempre ha sido algo arisca y… no sé – pudo sentir cómo a su niña se le quebraba la voz y sólo deseó abrazarla, como siempre había hecho cuando se había sentido perdida y triste.

\- Abby, cielo… - empezó a decir, apretando con fuerza el auricular – Sabes de sobras cómo es tu madre, su carácter voluble y algo caprichoso. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar nada malo. Ahora mismo, lo único en lo que tienes que pensar es en tus estudios y… en encontrar un hueco para visitar a tu viejo padre, aunque sea sólo un fin de semana – la joven rió, más aliviada por las palabras de su padre.

\- Te quiero, papi… - a Greg se le escapó una lágrima, que en seguida borró de su mejilla.

\- Y yo a ti, hija…

En cuanto colgó, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que amenazaba con devolverle todo el dolor que había estado almacenando durante esos días. Connie apenas y estaba en casa cuando él llegaba, y cuando lo hacía, le faltaba tiempo para despedirse e irse sin dedicarle una simple mirada de afecto. Era un hecho que su matrimonio se estaba hundiendo y, por mucho que había pensado durante esos días, no había encontrado el momento en que todo se había estropeado.

\- Ella siempre ha sido una zorra, Greg – le había dicho Jeff en cuanto le había explicado la situación – Lo malo es que te ha tenido engañado durante años –

Quizás su amigo tenía razón, quizás no, pues nunca se había llevado precisamente bien. A veces había pensado que Connie no se sentía especialmente cómoda con Jeff por ser homosexual y ser tan cercano a él. Lo había interpretado como una muestra de celos y posesión hacia él como marido, pero empezaba a pensar que todas sus apreciaciones eran erróneas.

Todo pensamiento medio coherente se fue al traste en cuanto escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta. Ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver si veía quién era la persona que lo visitaba, pero nada. Tan sólo un paraguas moviéndose de aquí para allá.

\- Adelante – dijo alzando la voz, mientras despejaba la mesa de papeles y restos de su almuerzo para apreciar la entrada de un hombre notable. A leguas se veía que era un caballero, seguramente perteneciente a la alta burguesía a tenor de esa sonrisa socarrona y su mentón ligeramente alzado. Su traje de tres piezas seguramente costaba lo que su sueldo de un mes, por no tener en cuenta camisa, corbata y zapatos. Y aunque parecía que la mirada de ese hombre le resultaba familiar, no tenía ni idea de quién era.

\- Buenos tardes, inspector – el pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa sin borrar su sonrisa, para en seguida sentarse en la silla vacía que tenía justo delante con su elegancia natural - Soy Mycroft Holmes – posó su mano encima de su rodilla, esperando a ver la reacción en el rostro de su inspector favorito. De acuerdo que habían pasado unos años, pero Greg no podía simplemente olvidar lo que vivieron. No podía.

\- En… encantado, señor Holmes – dijo sin mostrar más en su rostro que un pequeño atisbo de desconcierto. ¿Acaso tenía tan mala memoria? Nadie podía ser tan olvidadizo, por muchos años que pasaran, de algo tan intenso como lo que habían vivido en aquél baño - Oh… Holmes – dijo de pronto Greg, haciendo que se suavizaran los latidos del corazón de Mycroft – Justamente conocí a su hermano hace unos días, por lo que, supongo, viene a que hablemos sobre ese asunto – si alguien hubiera pinchado al pelirrojo en ese instante, sea donde fuera, de su cuerpo, no habrían hallado sangre alguna. Greg, Gregory, ese chico con el que había fantaseado en sus horas más oscuras, aquél al que había recordado tantas veces durante su vida, a veces hasta culpándose por haberlo dejado atrás. Ese joven vivaz, intenso que lo había acorralado en el baño haciéndole pasar uno de los momentos más excitantes de su vida, no le recordaba. Greg se había olvidado de él, de su primera vez, de sus jadeos en aquella cama grande, de su vergonzosa huida. Greg no lo tenía presente, quizás nunca lo había tenido, pero ¿quién iba a culparlo?

\- Sí – dijo Mycroft, volviendo a enfundarse en esa máscara de hielo que no dejaba trascender nada de él, mucho menos ahora que estaba más vulnerable que nunca – Escuché que… había interferido en una investigación policial y quise saber del asunto. Sherlock y yo no mantenemos una relación precisamente fluida, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por él – Greg, ajeno al tormento que estaba viviendo el hombre que tenía delante, asintió alargando un brazo para alcanzar una de las carpetas que tenía a su izquierda.

\- Aunque no fue algo muy ortodoxo, no estaba errado en ninguna de las explicaciones que nos dio. La verdad es que fue muy sorprendente que simplemente apareciera y resolviera el caso con dos apreciaciones – Mycroft asintió, posando sus manos sobre su rodilla, pues empezaba a notar cómo temblaba – El problema fueron los insultos a mi equipo – se acomodó en su asiento, jugando con un bolígrafo – Por eso me alegra que haya venido. Estaba pensando en llamarlo a él. Me dejó una tarjeta – el pelirrojo lo miró con desgana, aun dándole vueltas al asunto. Seguramente él le había dado más importancia por ser su primera vez que Greg, quién se notaba que era un joven experimentado. La realidad era que había sido uno de los tantos tipos con los que se había acostado, por lo que ni los sentimientos ni los recuerdos tenían cabida.

\- Seguramente le dio una de las mías, pero modificada – removió dentro de su bolsillo interno y sacó una de las tantas – Tenga, por si algún día la necesita – quiso tirársela en la mesa, pero su leve sentimentalismo le obligó a dársela en mano, lo que significaba volverle a tocar.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor Holmes – admiró la tarjeta unos segundos antes de guardársela en su bolsillo – Supongo que, por sus palabras, debo deducir que Sherlock tomará esta actitud como algo usual – Mycroft sonrió de lado y se incorporó, posando sus brazos sobre la madera en actitud desafiante.

\- Seamos sinceros, inspector. Hace mucho que Scotland Yard dejó de ser lo que era y, aunque no dudo de su capacidad para resolver cualquier crimen que se le presente, debe admitir que con la ayuda de mi hermano el proceso se agilizará considerablemente, ¿no cree? – Greg se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente. Entendía su punto, les sería de mucha ayuda en casos que se les ponían cuesta arriba, pero su actitud… ese chico era tan creído e irreverente que podría sacar de quicio hasta la persona más calmada del mundo. Y su hermano era igual, o incluso peor. ¿Qué se pensaba yendo a su despacho a exigirle que aceptara a un civil sólo porque le había dicho un par de cosas que habrían descubierto, tarde o temprano? Detestaba a la gente como él.

\- Veo hasta dónde quiere llegar y puedo estar de acuerdo en que podría ser de mucha ayuda – Mycroft sonrió triunfante – Pero… no lo voy a aceptar – y toda sonrisa se esfumó – Puede que, como dice, Scotland Yard ya no es lo que fue, pero no es peor. Podemos ir más lentos, podemos cometer errores, pero somos infatigables y profesionales en nuestro trabajo. Y no voy a consentir que nadie, ni siquiera un caballero perteneciente a cualquier club del Pall Mall venga a tirar nuestro trabajo por simple capricho fraternal – el pelirrojo supo que había metido la pata en cuanto vio el lenguaje no verbal que le transmitían sus gestos. Debía suavizar la conversación o todo se iría a la mierda en poco tiempo.

\- No es un capricho fraternal, señor Lestrade. Lo único que intento que comprenda son las ventajas que supondrían para usted tenerle como colaborador esporádico – apoyó sus manos encima de la mesa de madera para así ser más vehemente.

\- ¿Sabe lo que me parece esto? – apoyó también sus manos encima de la mesa, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro ajeno – Que pretende que sea la niñera de su hermano y no quiero pasar por ahí. ¿Sabe cuántas veces ha sido detenido por posesión de droga? – frunció el ceño, ladeando su cabeza para analizar la expresión de su rostro, tan indescifrable como desde que se había sentado frente a él.

\- Admito que… mi hermano tiene ciertos problemas con algunas sustancias, pero no es lo que cree. Es… algo más complicado que no creo que entienda – aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, provocando que Greg se enderezara rápidamente para quedar por encima de ese hombre que lo había despreciado desde el primer momento en que había entrado.

\- Y como no lo entiendo, como soy estúpido según usted, esta conversación ha llegado a su fin – y Greg acabó de levantarse, cruzándose de brazos, mostrando la expresión menos amable que le había visto nunca – Así que, si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que, aunque le parezca insulso, es lo que hago todos los días desde hace veinte años. Buenas tardes – las cosas no habían ido como esperaba. Nada había ido como se esperaba y eso lo tenía sumido en un estado de nervios sin precedentes. Ya no sólo no había conseguido hacer recordar a Greg su pequeña historia universitaria, sino que había roto cualquier vía de contacto entre ellos por pura bravuconería.

\- Mycroft se levantó de su silla, a sabiendas que el inspector seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, pero no de la manera que él habría deseado. Apretó el mango de su paraguas con fuerza antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta tras él. Debía salir de aquél edificio cuanto antes, debía respirar un poco de aire, debía… Se puso una mano sobre su boca, apretando sus uñas contras su cara hasta dejar una señal visible para evitar las arcadas que empezaba a sentir. Ya dentro del ascensor, protegido de las miradas de los extraños, se apoyó en la pared intentando respirar con normalidad, controlando ese amago de ataque de ansiedad que le estaba dando. Alargó la mano hasta su teléfono móvil y marcó un número rápidamente mientras salía del edificio a paso ligero, no prestando atención a aquellos con los que se chocaba.

\- Jerry… ¡Jerry! – dijo con la voz entrecortada – Ven ahora mismo a Broadway… necesito que me saques de aquí ahora mismo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, apenas y podía moverse, pero le daba exactamente igual. Era feliz, se sentía completa y nada ni nadie podía amargarle ese instante de absoluta paz consigo misma. Había tomado la mejor decisión posible, la que ambos necesitaban, aunque Greg ni tan siquiera la supiera. Por una vez en la vida quería ser egoísta y vivir su nueva juventud plenamente, sin lastres y su marido, mal que le pesara, lo era.

Se acurrucó en el pecho musculado y carente de vello de su amante. Lo cierto era que no podía creer la suerte que tenía con Chase. De acuerdo que era mucho más joven que ella, pero ¿acaso no tenía derecho de tener un toy boy? Ella, que siempre había vivido a la sombra de sus verdaderos deseos, que se había casado demasiado joven al quedarse embarazada por un descuido, que había aceptado el rol de ama de casa doliente a la espera que su marido policía llegara sano y salvo a casa. Todo aquello parecía un sueño, una vida que ya no le pertenecía. ¿Por qué debía seguir aguantando a su marido, más ahora que Abby era lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a la universidad y hacer su vida? No, había dicho basta en el momento en que Chase le había dedicado la primera de muchas sonrisas; justo cuando había aceptado ser su entrenador personal para ayudarla a fortalecer tanto su cuerpo como su autoestima. Porque sí, hasta ese momento se había sentido una mujer anulada, vencida por las circunstancias de la señora inglesa de clase media que sólo tiene hijos para luego cuidar de sus nietos. Ahora era una mujer de media edad con un cuerpo envidiable, un cutis liso y la mejor vida sexual de toda Inglaterra.

\- ¿Estás despierta? – preguntó Chase, aun con los ojos cerrados. Connie se incorporó mostrando la mejor de las sonrisas.

\- Sí, ahora mismo no podría dormir. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar – el joven abrió los ojos y la observó.

\- Pensé que todo estaba claro – la mujer se encogió de hombros, pasando su mano por el pecho hasta llegar al cuello.

\- Y lo está, pero aún no sé cómo decírselo a Greg – el hombre se incorporó y la observó.

\- Pues es muy fácil. Lo sientas en el sofá y se lo sueltas. Le pides el divorcio y te llevas a la mitad de todo por casarse en gananciales – en la boca de Chase todo sonaba muy fácil. Tenía esa capacidad de endulzar todo lo que decía hasta el punto de convencer al más crédulo.

\- No voy a sacar mucho de la pensión de Greg. Apenas y llegamos para pagar las facturas a final de mes –

\- ¿Y? ¡Ese no es tu problema, Connie! Debería haberlo pensado antes de hacer de tu vida una miseria. ¿O es que acaso has sido muy feliz a su lado? Tú misma me dijiste que te casaste por compromiso con él – de nuevo esa facilidad. Connie quería tener esa vehemencia que parecía poseer Chase cuando decidiera contarle todo a su marido.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé… pero debes entender que tenemos una hija, una vida juntos, no la mejor, pero sí lo suficientemente larga como para que nos unan muchas cosas-

\- Y os separen otras. ¿O acaso no quieres estar conmigo? – Connie bajó su mirada, negando con la cabeza antes de abrazarlo por la cintura.

\- Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, es lo que más deseo del mundo, Chase –

\- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cariño – acarició su pelo y subió su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – Sepárate de él, o ya no podremos estar juntos – Connie tragó saliva, asintiendo como un muñeco sin voluntad al que manipulan. Chase tenía razón. Debía zanjar ese asunto cuanto antes, alejarse de Greg y empezar una nueva vida. Entonces sonrió, rió sintiéndose en éxtasis al contemplar como su amante la levantaba a peso para una segunda ronda de sexo. El placer jamás acababa en brazos de ese hombre y no iba a privarse más de él. Había llegado la hora de decir adiós a Gregory Lestrade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Besos y abrazos a todos**

* * *

 ** **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (4)****

 ** **Paddington recreation ground, West Kilburn****

\- ¿Así que apareció, te soltó todo eso y esperaba que lo aceptaras sin más? - dijo incrédulo Arthur, rascándose la nuca visiblemente confuso sin apartar sus ojos del suelo. Greg asintió en silencio, moviendo la pelota de fútbol de aquí para allá con las manos.

\- Ten en cuenta que esa gente es muy estirada, y te lo digo con conocimiento de causa - soltó Colin antes de dar un buen trago de bebida isotónica - En la City son todos así, sino mira a Pierce -apuntó burlón a su amigo, sentado a su derecha y más pendiente de su teléfono móvil que de la conversación que estaban manteniendo - Las veces que he tenido que ir para visitar a algún cliente ha sido siempre lo mismo -dejó la bebida a un lado y suspiró.

\- No te quejes tanto de ellos, que son los que nos pagan las facturas, querido -espetó Jeff a su lado, algo malhumorado por lo que había pasado en el césped apenas media hora antes y que aún afectaba a su pantorrilla izquierda.

\- Desde que Connie le había planteado su molestia acerca de su estado físico que Greg había tomado cartas en el asunto. Y ya no era sólo porque ella hubiera hundido un poco más su baja autoestima, sino porque se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena esperar a que su esposa cambiara de hábitos. Se había dado cuenta que renunciar a aquello que siempre le había gustado hacer por lo que creía que era un bien mayor, había sido un error. Así que, con mucho más ánimo del que había pensado que tendría, el inspector Lestrade había vuelto a los terrenos de juego tras meses de ausencia para alegría de los que habían sido sus amigos de siempre. Ninguno de ellos había preguntado nada, ni tan siquiera había lanzado un comentario. Conocían demasiado bien a Connie como para saber que las cosas estaban cambiando; y que la apuesta sobre el más que posible divorcio de su amigo estaba cada vez más cerca de ser cobrada.

\- ¿No me digas que aún estas molesto con ese tipo? -preguntó Colin, examinando la pantorrilla de su siempre quejumbroso novio- Si sólo ha sido un golpe normal -Jeff frunció el ceño, recolocándose las gafas que tendían a deslizarse por el puente de su nariz.

\- Eso lo dices porque a ti no te han clavado los tacos, claro -Colin rodó los ojos, atrayéndolo por la cintura hasta darle un suave beso en la parte baja del cuello. Era extraño verles expresar su amor en público, sobre todo por parte de Colin, quién siempre llevaba su seriedad como abogado más allá de su vida profesional.

\- Espero que no os vayáis a poner cariñosos aquí -dijo Pierce al fin, guardando su teléfono y mirándolos con cierta incomodidad fingida.

\- A esto es a lo que me refería con los tipos de la City - espetó el abogado, ante el divertimento de los demás, quienes conocían de sobras los juegos entre él y el ejecutivo.

\- Igualmente no creo que nos volvamos a cruzar -retomó Greg al fin, dejando la pelota en el suelo- Sherlock es un civil y, por muy bien que nos viniera en ese caso, no significa que deba crear un precedente -Arthur arrugó su nariz, un hábito mientras pensaba y algo que siempre había adorado su esposa Audrey.

\- Pues yo no lo creo así -dijo al relajar su expresión de nuevo- Y te pondré un ejemplo. ¿Recordáis aquél paciente tan cascarrabias que os conté que casi agrede a Audrey y a otras enfermeras? Pues tuvimos la mala fortuna de encontrárnoslo hace una semana en Leicester Square, justo cuando íbamos al teatro. ¡Y tuvo la desfachatez de volver a las andadas! Ya no sólo con nosotros, sino con una pareja joven que también estaba haciendo cola -Pierce negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con tus batallitas, señor celador? -el pelirrojo lo miró con desdén antes de volver a fijarse en Greg.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que tendemos a tener la mala suerte de reencontrarnos con las personas que queremos lejos -el ejecutivo rodó los ojos.

\- Por esa regla de tres, yo debería encontrarme cada día con alguna de las mujeres con las que me he acostado -

\- ¿Y acaso no es así, casanova? -sugirió Colin, desatando una marea de risas y burlas contra ese Don Juan de mediana edad, que seguía resistiéndose a sentar la cabeza, buscando romances con mujeres cada vez más jóvenes.

\- Igualmente, estoy con Arthur respecto a eso. Según lo que nos has contado, ese chico, Sherlock, puede aparecer en cualquier momento en alguno de tus casos y meter las narices. Ahí tienes una conexión – sugirió Jeff, ya menos molesto.

\- También lo he pensado, no te creas, pero en ese caso, ya no sabría qué decirle – y en verdad no sabía cómo podría encarar de nuevo a Mycroft Holmes. Ese hombre era de los tipos que siempre había evitado en su vida, pues le infligían una inseguridad e incomodidad que no acababa de llevar muy bien. Por eso, y porque ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida personal como para aumentarlos con alguien que seguramente sólo le costaría marcar un número para despedirle.

\- Aquí con el que tienes que hablar es con el chico como si fuera Abby – acotó Pierce, moviendo exageradamente sus manos – Saca esa vena paternal y explícale que es muy interesante su aporte, pero que no hay cabida para más juegos, más cuando hay muertos reales –

\- Lo peor de tu planteamiento es que creo que Sherlock disfruta haciendo ese tipo de cosas –

\- ¿Quieres decir que es un psicópata? – preguntó Arthur confundido.

\- En todo caso, creo que el término adecuado es sociópata – aclaro Colin, sacando su teléfono móvil para comprobarlo y dando lugar a una pequeña discusión de términos que Greg presenció en silencio. La verdad era que le daba bastante igual cuál era el término adecuado para definir esa extraña afición del joven Holmes, cuando lo realmente importante era plantearse si era o no necesaria su ayuda. Fue entonces cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que Connie querría saber dónde estaba, pues simplemente se había ido de buena mañana sin dejar nota alguna; luego recordó que a su mujer poco o nada le importaba su paradero, mientras ella tuviera tiempo de ir al gimnasio. Aquello lo hundió un poco más si cabe. Por eso dudó un poco más antes de meter la mano en su pantalón y sacar el teléfono, observando sin mucha atención la pantalla. Dos llamadas perdidas de un número privado.

\- ¿Connie ya te está controlando? – soltó Jeff, mirándole fijamente mientras demostraba sin tapujos la animadversión que sentía por esa mujer.

\- No, la verdad es que no sé quién es – dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás, recibiendo en ese mismo instante un mensaje sin procedencia.

 _"_ _Sherlock Holmes ha sido detenido. Estado anímico sospechoso. Gregson está al mando"_

Su expresión cambió, acariciando su pelo de atrás hacia adelante pensativo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Tampoco es que fuera su responsabilidad, y menos ahora que estaba en su día libre. Pero había algo en todo eso que le escamaba, como si tuviera la sensación que debía intervenir y apelar en favor de ese muchacho. Sea como fuere, antes de que pudiera pensar un par de veces más en el asunto ya estaba de pie, poniéndose la chaqueta.

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Arthur, mirándole de arriba abajo.

\- Ha surgido algo y quiero ver qué pasa – le dio la pelota a Pierce y se colgó una pequeña mochila de deporte en su espalda.

\- Oye, Greg – gritó Jeff, obligándole a que se girara antes de alejarse demasiado – No nos has dicho cómo se llama ese estirado gubernamental – el moreno frunció el ceño y suspiró.

\- Holmes – gritó volviendo a caminar – Mycroft Holmes, Jeff – y volvió a girarse, apresurando el paso mientras volvía a recibir un nuevo mensaje. Parecía que Gregson sí se había dado prisa a la hora de procesarle. Era notorio que quería ganar puntos de cara a su posible promoción a un rango superior, aun su total mediocridad a la hora de resolver casos.

Por su parte, Jeff estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más extraños que recordaba. Ya no sólo era que ese nombre fuera más que peculiar, sino que le era familiar, demasiado familiar. Miró a Greg a lo lejos, corriendo hacia el camino de arena que bordeaba el recinto. ¿Él se habría dado cuenta? No, no lo creía, pues en todo caso le habría insinuado algo. Ellos eran los únicos que habían estado esa lejana noche de universidad juntos. ¿Eso significaba que debería hacerle recordar el incidente? Visto el estado anímico de Greg quizás lo único que conseguiría sería hundirlo un poco más, pues recordaba muy bien todo lo que había pasado los días siguientes al suceso.

\- Eh, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Colin, acariciando la mano de su pareja- Jeff… eh Jeff…

\- Es 'cara linda' – musitó, frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Greg- El tipo ese es 'cara linda'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Anthea guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, disimulando la sonrisa que estaba formando en sus labios. Si las cosas no se daban en los caminos naturales, alguien tenía que dar un pequeño empujón, aunque los sucesos que la mantenían alerta en New Scotland Yard eran del todo ciertos.

Sherlock había vuelto a meter la pata, entrando sin permiso a otra escena del crimen en un estado sospechoso muy próximo a la drogadicción, lo que le había dado la posibilidad a Gregson, y a todo su equipo, de echarle el guante y pasar la noche en el calabozo. Una noche más para su, cada vez más abultado, expediente.

\- ¿Va a hacerme esperar mucho más tiempo? – preguntó Anthea, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa al ver a Gregson aparecer algo malhumorado por el pasillo – Tengo asuntos que atender en el Ministerio del Interior – el policía hizo una mueca, levantando los hombros mientas lo observaba desde su altura.

\- Siento hacerle perder su valioso tiempo, señorita Edwards, pero ya sabe cómo es la burocracia. Ustedes la inventaron – le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente falsa, pasando por su lado sin siquiera rozarla.

\- Puede ser, pero sólo tiene pruebas circunstanciales de su acusación. No puede aportar más – el policía se paró en seco, girándose para mirarla – Además, traigo el dinero de la fianza que impuso. Debo decir que es algo elevada para un caso como este, pero puede pagarse – el hombre volvió hacia donde estaba ella, apretando los labios hasta que fueron una fina línea – Vengo de parte del señor Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, hermano del chico, así que si tiene la amabilidad de empezar los trámites, dejaré de molestarle – Gregson gruñó, recordándole a Anthea a uno de esos sonidos extraños que alguna vez había oído en el zoo.

\- Sígame y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas – el policía no pudo ver la sonrisa de absoluto triunfo de la chica, algo que habría contribuido considerablemente a su incipiente mal humor.

En el vestíbulo del edificio, Greg dejó su mochila de deporte junto al portero y bajó sin más los dos pisos que había hasta llegar a los calabozos. Durante todo el viaje había pensado mucho en todo lo que había pasado desde que Sherlock Holmes había irrumpido en su vida, en las situaciones excepcionales que había vivido y el vuelco que empezaba a haber en su vida personal. No sabía si estaba preparado para vivir tantos cambios, salir de su zona de confort.

Llegó a la zona y saludó a Mike, el policía de guardia, que no perdió el tiempo en burlarse de su atuendo. Sí, no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, pero eso no era realmente importante en ese momento.

\- Están arriba. Si te das prisa, los podrás pillar – Greg asintió, dándose la vuelta rápidamente – Gregson está de mal humor, así que cuidado –

¿Cuidado? A él le importaba una mierda si tenía un buen o mal día. Quería saber las circunstancias reales de la detención y si eso podría afectar de alguna manera al caso que acababa de cerrar. Porque debía ser sincero: si se probaba que ese chico había acudido drogado o borracho o lo que fuera en su escena del crimen con total impunidad, la integridad y trabajo de su equipo podrían peligrar. ¿O cuánto tardarían los de arriba en abrirles un expediente acusándolos de complicidad o mala praxis o cualquier otra excusa que los enviara a la suspensión temporal o total? Ahora que estaba viviendo uno de los momentos personales más delicados de su vida, lo último que quería era perjudica también su vida laboral.

\- ¡Gregson! – gritó sin medir su voz, al ver a ese hombre pequeño y gruñón de ojos como búho - ¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes? – el hombre sonrió de lado amargamente.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras su niñera, Lestrade – no le gustó ni el tono ni el doble significado de sus palabras, pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para discutir.

\- ¿Dónde está? – repitió, mirando por encima de su hombro, ignorándole completamente.

\- Han pagado su fianza y han ido a recoger sus pertenencias – no había acabado de hablar que Greg ya estaba camino a la sala de recogida - ¡Ese tipo volverá! ¡Lo pillaré de nuevo y no podrás hacer nada! - ¡Imbécil!, gritó mentalmente, ¡Imbécil y mil veces imbécil! ¿Por qué no había cortado esa locura antes? Jamás debía haber dejado que ese chico llegara tan lejos, y menos poner en jaque a su equipo haciéndole caso. En dos zancadas más llegó al puesto donde vio a un muy desmejorado Sherlock. Sí, ese chico estaba hasta las cejas. Será gilipollas…

\- Sherlock – dijo de manera rotunda, acercándose hasta donde estaba él, quién se giró a mirarle como si no pasara nada.

\- ¡Inspector Lestrade, qué sorpresa verle por aquí! Pensaba que era su día libre – Greg frunció el ceño, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

\- No quiero ni escuchar cualquiera de tu retahíla de deducciones, y menos cuando te han detenido por drogadicto – el joven rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Me va a echar la bronca como mi hermano? – dijo mirándole fijamente- Porque no necesito más discursos moralistas, ¿sabe? –

\- ¿Discursos moralistas? Sherlock, ¿eres consciente que estás a un paso de entrar en prisión?

\- No voy a entrar en prisión, Lestrade –

\- ¿Ah, no? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, entre incrédulo y cínico – No me digas, ¿tu hermano intervendría antes que pasara, verdad? – Sherlock sonrió.

\- Es muy inocente si piensa que Mycroft Holmes movería un dedo para evitar tal cosa. Incluso creo que piensa que me iría bien, pero ese no es el asunto – se acercó más a él – Sé lo que le preocupa y debo decirle que no pasará nada. Nadie de su equipo estará en peligro y mucho menos el caso. Es sólido – Greg no las tenía todas consigo y menos si Sherlock se lo aseguraba en ese estado.

\- Lo único que te pido es que dejes de jugar a los detectives y te centres en ordenar tu vida, pues en alguna de estas podrías llevarte por delante a muchas personas – el joven suspiró, removiendo parte de sus rizos con su mano en un gesto natural.

\- Nunca he jugado, Lestrade, y sé que en el fondo sabes que es verdad – sí, había algo en su determinación que le hacía dudar, pero no por ello podía aceptarlo así como así.

\- Eso no importa, Sherlock…

\- Sí que importa, ¿o es que piensas dejar casos sin resolver cuando podía ayudarte? – Greg miró al joven sintiéndose fuera de lugar. ¿Se lo estaba pensando? ¿De verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad de dejarle ayudar?

\- Oye, hasta ahora he resuelto todos los casos que se me han presentado, tarde o temprano, pero lo he hecho – Sherlock alzó una ceja – Además, ya le dije a tu hermano que este tipo de chantajes no los acepto – el joven desvió la mirada, visiblemente molesto.

\- No le hagas caso, él sólo desea que me aparte de todo esto y me centre en cosas más prolíficas

\- Pues creo que deberías seguir su consejo-

\- Jamás los sigo, y menos de él

\- Reitero mis palabras, Sherlock: Déjate de juegos y haz caso a tu hermano. Parece que tiene más cabeza que tu – el joven sonrió, alzando su mentón.

\- ¿Acaso le gusta? – Greg casi se ahogó con su propia saliva ante aquél comentario tan fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Q-qué? – logró articular, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor por miedo a que le hubieran escuchado – Estoy casado – y levantó la mano para enseñarle el anillo.

\- Ya, pero no por mucho tiempo – el moreno tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y romperle la nariz a ese idiota - ¿Y ahora es cuando pregunta que cómo lo sé?

\- No, ahora es el momento en el que te digo que como no te vayas ahora mismo, dejo que Gregson te ponga las manos encima de nuevo – ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose – Te debía un favor con lo del caso y te lo devuelvo así. La próxima vez que te vea cerca de un cordón policial, te arrestaré… Adiós, Sherlock – y, sin darle la oportunidad de réplica, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue alejando, de vuelta a la recepción.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Anthea, de pie a su lado, justo cuando estaba mandando un mensaje de texto.

\- Supongo que habrás informado a Mycroft de todo – la chica alzó su mirada por encima de la pantalla.

\- Me ha pedido que compre tomates de camino a casa – Sherlock rodó los ojos, subiéndose el cuello de su eterno abrigo negro, ocultando así la impotencia que sentía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** **Harvist Road, Queens Park****

Decir que estaba nerviosa sería decir un eufemismo. No podía controlar sus manos, ni sus pies, ni tan siquiera el resto de su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que se levantara y caminara de aquí para allá, sin rumbo aparente.

Había decidido que ése iba a ser el día, el día en el que todo iba a acabar y a la vez, empezar. Durante todos esos meses de doble vida había aprendido mucho de sí misma y de lo que quería, por lo que estaba segura que ya no deseaba vivir más de aquella manera. Los últimos años con Greg habían estado repletos de claroscuros, momentos duros con tintes alegres en ocasiones especiales que, en perspectiva, no podían compensar la larga lista de decepciones que venía arrastrando desde hacía casi quince años. Porque ella se había casado casi por obligación a causa de su embarazo, sí, pero en aquellos momentos había llegado a amar a Greg intensamente, al menos durante los primeros cinco años de convivencia. Luego habían empezado las ausencias, la escasez de dinero y el hecho de la no progresión en ningún aspecto de sus vidas.

\- Me gustaría tener otro hijo – le había dicho Greg una noche, abrazándola por la cintura con la clara intención de empezar a buscarlo. En otras circunstancias, ella habría dicho que sí, que quería aumentar la familia, pero por entonces… No. Simplemente no quiso que ese hombre volviera a hacerle lo mismo.

Quizás ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que la magia inicial se había esfumado, que la rutina los había matado poco a poco hasta verse como en verdad eran: incompatibles, y ahora no dejaba de culparse por haber aguantado tanto tiempo cuando el final ya estaba escrito. Si hubiera sido más valiente, si hubiera tenido la fortaleza y el apoyo necesario, quizás y sólo quizás, ella tendría otra familia, otros hijos, al igual que Greg. Él merecía tener a alguien que lo quisiera y no que sintiera ese rechazo que ella misma sentía cada vez que intentaba acercarse.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y supo que el momento había llegado, por lo que se quedó muy quieta con la mirada clavada en la entrada. Sabía que Greg había vuelto a jugar al fútbol con esos amigos suyos, por lo que no dudó en identificar el sonido seco de la bolsa de deporte caer sobre el suelo para luego verle entrar en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Connie? – preguntó al verla de pie con las manos entrelazadas, para luego darse cuenta de las maletas que había al lado del sofá – Oh no no… Hoy no… - se quejó resoplando, mientras se acariciaba la frente.

\- Greg, quiero el divorcio – dijo la mujer con voz firme y sin apartar sus ojos de él.

¿Ah, sí? ¿No me digas…? – el tono sarcástico y algo malhumorado que empleó para dirigirse a ella no afectó en lo más mínimo a la firmeza de decisión que tenía.

\- No puede tomarte por sorpresa – Greg salió de la cocina con una botella de agua, bebiéndosela.

-Y no lo hace, pero, como siempre, has escogido el peor día para decirme algo así – Connie frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso hay un día bueno para hablar de un divorcio? –

\- No, nunca, pero en tu vida de gimnasios no tienes ni idea de la mierda que tengo que tragar para seguir trayendo una mierda de sueldo a casa, sueldo que supongo que tendré que compartir ahora, ¿verdad? – dijo cada vez más furioso, dejando la botella de malas maneras.

\- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – le dijo señalándolo - ¡Tuya y de nadie más! –

\- ¿Mía? – se defendió Greg - ¿Ahora trabajar como un burro durante horas para dar mejor vida a mi familia es una mala decisión? – no podía creer que le estuviera echando toda la culpa.

\- ¡Te escudas en el puto trabajo como excusa, pero aquí lo único que pasa es que hace mucho que dejaste de ser un hombre! – gritó sin dejar de mover sus manos - ¡Jamás te has preocupado de lo que realmente necesitaba de ti!

\- ¿Acaso soy adivino? ¡Si tenías alguna queja, tenías que habérmelo dicho y no buscarte un amante!

-¡Al menos él me da lo que necesito! – aquellas palabras dejaron mudo a Greg, pues todo aquél asunto del amante siempre había sido un tiro al aire, algo que revoloteaba por su mente, pero que en verdad jamás había creído. Mala decisión.

\- Entonces… ¿sí tienes un amante? – Connie desvió su mirada, sentándose al fin en el sofá – Por eso ibas tanto al gimnasio, ¿verdad? No por mí, obviamente, sino por él – Greg sonrió cansado, apoyándose en su butaca - ¿Quién es? –

\- No tiene sentido decirte quién es…

\- ¿Quién es? –

\- No pienso decírtelo, pues hay otros temas que…

\- ¡¿QUIÉN COÑO ES?! –

\- ¡Chase! – gritó al fin – Es Chase, ¿contento? – el moreno se mordió el labio, mirando hacia otro lugar mientras hacía un sobresfuerzo por no gritar – Quiero… quiero tener un divorcio pacífico por Abby y…

\- No no no… ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi hija en esto –

\- ¡También es mi hija! –

\- ¿Ah, sí? – espetó Greg, enderezándose en la butaca - ¿Y hasta qué punto pensaste en ella cuando te metías en la cama con ese Chase? – Connie se levantó de su asiento.

\- Aunque te cuesta admitirlo, Abby ya es mayor y está empezando a hacer su propio camino. Yo también planeo hacer el mío, algo que debería haber hecho hace quince años, cuando decidí que ya no quería estar contigo y menos tener más hijos – el moreno la miró con el esperpento grabado en su rostro – Sí, Greg, hace mucho que esto empezó y… no sabes lo duro que ha sido estar al lado de una persona que has dejado de respetar – pasó por su lado, directa a agarrar su equipaje – En vez de gritar y enfadarte, deberías plantearte por qué todos los que hemos estado a tu lado hemos decidido alejarnos de ti. Aprenderías mucho de ti mismo… querido. Recibirás noticias de mi abogado –

Y sin decir nada más, Connie arrastró su equipaje hasta la puerta de la que había sido su hogar, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Greg se quedó apoyado en su butaca, hundiendo sus uñas en el forro hasta que dejó de sentir dolor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas,

Les traje un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus opiniones. Muchas gracias

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (5)**

 **Duchess of Bedford's Walk, Kensington**

" _No lo voy a aceptar… Puede que, como dice, Scotland Yard ya no es lo que fue, pero no es peor._

 _Podemos ir más lentos, podemos cometer errores, pero somos infatigables y profesionales en_

 _nuestro trabajo. Y no voy a consentir que nadie, ni siquiera un caballero perteneciente a cualquier club_

 _del Pall Mall venga a tirar nuestro trabajo por simple capricho fraternal"_

Las palabras de Greg se le clavaban como cuchillos cada vez que las recordaba. Era como infligirse el mismo dolor, una y otra vez, sin dejar que la herida sanara. A veces creía que era masoquista, por todo el daño que se había hecho durante toda su vida, como si el mero dolor fuera la respuesta a todo.

Ya habían pasado casi cinco días desde su primer y único encuentro, y dudaba sinceramente que quisiera tener otro. Ninguno de los dos podían decir que hubiera salido satisfecho de aquella conversación y, por los términos en los que habían acabado, ninguno de ellos desearía una nueva entrevista. En circunstancias normales, Mycroft habría cancelado contratos millonarios por mucho menos que aquello. Así que, ¿qué podía pedir más? ¿Perdón? Él jamás se disculpaba por nada, aunque supiera que sus actos no fuesen del todo claros. Era el mundo en el que se movía, en el que había aprendido a moverse como pez en el agua y en el que la máxima de 'o matas o mueres' era el pan de cada día.

" _Pretende que sea la niñera de su hermano y no quiero pasar por ahí._

 _¿Sabe cuántas veces ha sido detenido por posesión de droga?"_

Sabía de sobras que Sherlock tenía un problema, o lo que la gente normal llamaría adicción, pero en su mundo tan particular aquello no dejaba de ser el estímulo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Era complicado explicar aquello a los demás, más cuando ese tipo de cosas eran temas tan sensibles. Por eso había decidido ir a hablar con Lestrade, hacerle ver de alguna manera lo positivo que sería contar con la ayuda de su hermano y, de paso, tenerle lo suficientemente entretenido para dejar sus dosis a un lado. Pero había errado en el mensaje. No sólo eso, sino que se lo había puesto en contra. ¡A Greg! ¡A ese hombre con el que había fantaseado hasta la saciedad cuando su ánimo había flaqueado! ¡Con el que tantas noches había soñado, imaginando un final distinto al que había ocurrido en verdad! ¡A su primer hombre, con el que había empezado todo y al que nunca, ningún otro había podido igualar en sensualidad y pasión! ¿Por qué había decidido irse? ¿Por qué había antepuesto sus ambiciones a aquella aventura surgida de la nada? Bien podrían haber seguido con el experimento, ver hasta dónde les llevaba… ver si él estaba hecho para ser amado de nuevo como aquella noche. Sentir otra vez…

" _Y como no lo entiendo, como soy estúpido según usted, esta conversación ha llegado a su fin…_

 _Así que, si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que, aunque le parezca insulso,_

 _es lo que hago todos los días desde hace veinte años"_

Pero ni él ni Greg eran los mismos de entonces. Casi veinte años después, ni tan siquiera le recordaba, dándole el sitio que merecía y que siempre había ignorado para protegerse de la verdad: Mycroft había sido un polvo universitario más en la vida de ese hombre. Podía estar orgulloso de ser un número en la seguramente larga lista de conquistas, compartiendo espacio con animadoras, estudiantes jóvenes, miembros de clubs y jovencitas del pueblo. Bien, Mycroft, se dijo, has estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Stanley, el mayordomo que siempre había estado a su servicio desde que despuntó, apareció por el corredor para abrir la puerta. Él sabía de sobras que su visita era inmediata, aunque lo único que deseara en esos momentos era irse muy lejos de su hermano.

\- ¿Fuiste a hablar con Lestrade? – le incriminó Sherlock nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, seguido de Anthea con su bolsa de tomates.

\- Era mi obligación como hermano mayor –

\- Oh, e hiciste un gran trabajo, te felicito – gruñó antes de tirarse todo lo largo que era en el sofá libre de la sala, acurrucado. Mycroft lo observó atentamente mientras saboreaba su taza de té.

\- Ya te dije que este asunto de detectives no va contigo. ¿Dónde queda la ciencia o la filosofía en todo esto? – el joven se levantó de un salto, moviendo mucho sus manos.

\- Sabes de sobras cuál es mi método, pues no dista mucho del tuyo – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, harto de aquella conversación.

\- Aunque no lo creas, hablé con Lestrade para facilitarte las cosas, pero ya sabes cómo es la policía de limitada – Sherlock sonrió de lado, sentándose mejor en su sitio, cruzando las piernas.

\- ¿Y por qué no usas otros métodos? – Mycroft alzó una de sus cejas – Vamos, no seamos indiscretos a estas alturas del juego, pero sabes a lo que me refiero – el pelirrojo apoyó su puño sobre su boca, clavando su mirada en la cara alfombra persa junto a la mesa.

\- No esperaba que precisamente tú sacaras a colación algo tan primario como eso – Sherlock respiró profundamente.

-No lo saco a colación yo, precisamente – respondió sin dejar de formar esa sonrisa de superioridad – No hay más que verte, apreciar esos mínimos gestos que tu cuerpo deja relucir ante la simple mención de su nombre. Puedes controlarlo casi todo, Mycroft, pero al fin y al cabo, somos humanos, mal que nos pese – el pelirrojo lo observó aun sentado, y sin apartar su mano de su boca, mientras veía cómo se levantaba y salía del comedor directo a la que era su habitación. Luego fue él quien se levantó, admirando su propio reflejo en el único espejo que había en toda la sala. 'Greg', pronunció levemente y en seguida cerró los ojos, pues no estaba preparado para ver aquello que tanto miedo le daba.

* * *

 **Harvist Road, Queens Park**

Hacía al menos dos días que Connie se había ido y apenas y había salido de su casa. No sabía si era por vergüenza, por miedo o por rabia incontenida, pero se había sentido incapaz de encarar a ninguno de sus conocidos, ni en persona ni por teléfono.

Sally había sido de las pocas personas que se había acercado a su casa, imaginando de qué iba el asunto. Siempre se había mostrado muy comprensiva con él y esa no fue una excepción. Era reconfortante saber que, aparte de un superior al que debes obedecer y seguir, también había quién lo consideraba un amigo y compañero. Tampoco habían faltado mensajes de los chicos, especialmente de Jeff, quién, aparte de mostrar todo su apoyo, no había obviado la oportunidad de felicitarle por semejante pérdida, pues era algo que había deseado desde hacía muchos años.

-Lo mejor que te ha podido pasar en años es que Connie se fuera – dijo Jeff, sirviendo varias copas de whisky – Lo malo, que no lo hiciera antes – Greg no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera lo que quisiera y si era bueno que dejara a su amigo tratar así a la madre de su hija, pero en esos momentos estaba tan dolido por la discusión que habían tenido que una parte de él, llena de rencor, aplaudía cada palabra que salía de su boca.

\- No hace falta decir que voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, ¿verdad? – dijo Colin, pasando su mano por encima de los hombros de su amigo, algo cabizbajo.

\- Es el mejor abogado que podrás encontrar – dijo orgulloso Jeff, antes de abrazar y besar a su novio sin remilgos. Greg, más pendiente del líquido ambarino de su vaso, asintió sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Gracias, chicos – y se bebió prácticamente todo el vaso de whisky de una vez, dejando salir un profundo suspiro hasta dejarse caer en el sofá.

-Y… oye, ¿qué tal ese asunto del friki detective? ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Jeff, intentando animar a su amigo y dejar que pensara en su inminente divorcio.

\- Sherlock me predijo todo esto una hora antes de que pasara – balbuceó sin apartar sus ojos del techo blanquecino – Quizás debería hacer caso a su hermano y pedirle que nos ayude – Colin miró a Jeff, negando con la cabeza, pues sabía el camino que quería seguir y no era precisamente el momento. Jeff movió sus manos, intentando calmarlo.

\- No perderías nada hablando con él, de nuevo – sugirió, provocando que Greg se levantara y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que hablar con ese hombre otra vez? – Jeff se quedó en blanco, poniendo en funcionamientos su mente para buscar cualquier excusa, por mínima que fuera.

\- Es un tipo con poder, Greg – dijo Colin en seguida – Y ya sabes que es bueno tener a este tipo de gente a tu favor, más con los tiempos que corren – el moreno no sabía bien a qué venía todo eso, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar siquiera un poco más de la cuenta. ¿Hablar de nuevo con Mycroft Holmes? Bueno, suponía que tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer. Su vida era una mierda, ¿por qué no coronarla?

Las palabras de Colin siguieron retumbando por su cabeza varias horas después, cuando su cabeza ya estaba lo suficientemente despejada y sobria como para volver al trabajo. Lo mejor era refugiarse en los casos que tenía pendientes desde hacía semanas encima de su mesa, mirarlos desde otra perspectiva e intentar sacar algo en claro sin la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes u otro aliciente más. Su sola presencia lo haría sentir más miserable si cabía y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Así que cuando llegó a New Scotland Yard intentó simular ante todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba, mostrando buen ánimo y alguna que otra sonrisa a sabiendas que conocían su situación. Lo cierto era que era bastante humillante, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Subió las escaleras de emergencia, evitando así el ambiente claustrofóbico del ascensor a primera hora de la mañana y las miradas, por lo que pudo llegar cuando apenas y había los agentes de guardia, Scott Kinney entre ellos, un cadete recién salido de la academia que le recordaba mucho a él mismo de joven. Quizás por eso le había cogido especial cariño.

\- ¿Algo que reportar de esta noche? – preguntó Greg, quitándose su abrigo mientras observaba varios papeles encima de la mesa de uno de los chicos.

\- Nada especial, señor. Sólo un par de altercados a la salida de bares y un leve accidente de coche. La mayoría de casos había alcohol de por medio – el moreno suspiró, asintiendo. Aunque para la gente normal aquello supusiera una noche accidentada, para ellos había sido bastante tranquila, acostumbrados últimamente a crímenes más brutales.

\- Gracias, cuando llegue Donovan mándela a mi despacho, Kinney – estaba a punto de girarse para entrar, cuando el joven llamó su atención.

\- Señor, hay alguien esperándolo ya – Greg frunció el ceño, mirando inmediatamente a través de los cristales. ¿Era broma? – Vino a primera hora de la mañana – aquello no se lo esperaba en absoluto y, al decir verdad, su ánimo no era el mejor como para encarar una nueva discusión con ese hombre. Porque discutirían, lo sabía.

\- Tranquilo, chico. Está todo bien – comentó sonriendo de lado ante la cara de preocupación que le había visto.

\- Sí, Mycroft Holmes volvía a estar sentado en su despacho, cruzado de piernas y esa pose altiva que tanta rabia le había provocado la primera vez que le había visto. Si quería volver a ahondar en el tema de su hermano lo enviaría muy lejos, sin importarle si era un tipo con influencias o si controlaba medio Reino Unido.

Entró respirando hondo, mirando fijamente la coronilla de ese hombre que apenas y se movió aun sabiendo que acababa de entrar. Simplemente giró su rostro levemente para seguirle con la mirada hasta que Greg tomó asiento en su silla, cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Holmes? –

Mycroft había pensado mucho en qué excusa podía usar para volver a ver a Greg. Ya que el asunto con Sherlock había fallado estrepitosamente, debía pensar en algo más que le permitiera acercarse de nuevo al inspector sin que sospechara. El hecho de que Greg pensara lo peor de él lo afligía y lo martirizaba, pues seguramente era la persona cuya opinión le importaba más, por lo que no podía permitir que aquello siguiera así. Por eso estaba ahí, por eso se había convencido a disculparse, algo que hacía años que no hacía por lo que la falta de práctica podía ser un problema para su veracidad.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no fijarse mucho en ese impresionante culo redondo que aún conservaba, aunque no pudo evitar fantasear durante los escasos segundos que Greg se tomó para dejar su abrigo en el perchero próximo al escritorio y sentarse con esa cara de absoluto hartazgo que arrastraba. Con gusto le podría quitar cualquier pena encima de ese escritorio, aprovechando la escasez de personal.

\- Lo cierto es que he venido a disculparme – aquello pilló en guardia baja a Greg, quién se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla sin apartar sus ojos de él – Mi actitud del otro día no fue la mejor y sólo quería que supiera que lamento haberme comportado tan altivamente. Estoy mal acostumbrado – lo había soltado todo de una vez, ese discurso que se había preparado mentalmente durante el trayecto hasta la comisaría. Para él estaba bien, había cuidado sus palabras y pensaba que había transmitido un sentimiento acertado.

\- No importa, señor Holmes; el otro día ninguno de los dos estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, así que también quiero disculparme con usted – el pelirrojo sintió que su pulso se aceleraba – Lo cierto es que he estado pensando mucho acerca de lo que hablamos y… quizás no sea tan disparatado tener la ayuda de Sherlock, aunque sólo en casos puntuales, aquellos en los que estemos bloqueados o no sepamos ver más allá – Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Greg. Parecía otra persona.

-Me parece una… muy buen idea, si me permite decirlo – Lestrade suspiró. Imaginaba que sí, pues en el fondo no dejaba de darle lo que en un principio quería, aunque con condiciones – Por mi parte, intentaré controlar más a mi hermano. Sé lo que pasó el otro día, su detención y cómo usted intercedió por él – el moreno sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

\- Bueno, debo decir que mis motivos no eran realmente sólo por él, sino que procuraba por mi equipo – Mycroft también se sentó mejor en su asiento, sin apartar sus ojos del inspector. Seguía siendo tan atrayente como el primer día que lo había visto, lo que empezaba a hacer estragos en su anatomía.

\- Es lo normal, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo – no entendía de dónde venía esa dulzura que estaba impregnando cada palabra que estaba pronunciando, pero no la podía controlar cuando tenía al objeto de su deseo más intenso justo delante de él.

\- De todas formas, me gustaría que evitara a Gregson. No le tiene mucha simpatía y seguramente no dude en encerrarle, y si es reincidente, me temo que no podré hacer nada por él – Mycroft se incorporó, apoyando sus manos encima del escritorio – y debería acabar con el tema de las drogas –

\- Aunque no lo crea, he puesto todos los medios posibles para acabar con esa maldita adicción suya, y es por eso que le pido que cuente con él para resolver casos. Son la adrenalina que él necesita para seguir adelante – Greg no acababa de entender cómo funcionaba el cerebro de ese chico, pero suponía que su hermano sería el que más y mejor lo conocería, ante la ausencia de padres.

\- Igualmente no le prometo nada. Esto es la policía y por muy brillante que sea Sherlock, no podemos dejar que cualquier iluminado entre a hacer nuestro trabajo –

\- Sabe de sobras que él no es 'cualquier iluminado'. Si lo hubiera considerado así, no habría intercedido por él, ¿o me equivoco? – Greg sonrió de lado, agarrando un bolígrafo para jugar con él.

\- Quizás tenga razón – Mycroft notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, obligándolo a bajar la mirada por miedo a que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando – Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo responder por mis hombres. No le tienen mucho aprecio –

\- No se preocupe por eso – ya más sereno, volvió a mirarlo – Sherlock sabe cuidarse solito en esos terrenos – el moreno se lo quedó mirando, provocando que esas molestas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. ¿Quizás debería hacer algo más? ¿Dar un paso adelante como… invitarle a algo o…? ¿Qué se suponía que se hacía en estos casos?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta y cómo esta se abría de par en par dando paso a una chiquilla de no más de 19 años, de pelo moreno y ojos tan verdes que cualquier hombre heterosexual se perdería. No dudó en dirigirse a Greg y abrazarlo, provocando que el mismo moreno mirara a Mycroft con cara de absoluta sorpresa.

\- Señor – dijo Kinney, asomándose por la puerta señalando a la chica – No pude pararle los pies. Apenas estaba explicándole que estaba reunido, cuando me dejó la mochila y entró como un rayo – Greg levantó la mano, quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado y abrazando a la chica, quién parecía bastante compungida. Mycroft seguía entre expectante y algo aterrado, pues nunca le había gustado imaginar a ese hombre en brazos de otra persona, mucho menos verlo, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para adivinar de quién se trataba.

\- Abby… Abby, cariño – susurró Greg en la oreja de su hija – Vamos, cálmate – intentó consolarla, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo y ayudándola a sentarse en su regazo – Pareces una niña pequeña con todas esas lágrimas – la chica levantó su rostro sonrojado, hipando.

\- Perdona, papá, pero… es que justo me enteré esta mañana y… - se volvió a abrazar a su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Kinney suspiró, observando a la chica y luego cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mycroft, por su parte, se sentía más que incómodo por la escena familiar. Sabía que su presencia apenas y había sido advertida por la chica, más pendiente de su padre que de cualquier otra cosa. Entonces los miró a ambos, en la perfecta estampa que componían ambos, aun las tristes circunstancias en las que estaban envueltos.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que yo me retire – dijo de repente el pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento mientras se ataba la chaqueta. Abby se incorporó, limpiando sus ojos enrojecidos para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

\- Perdone – dijo con un hilo de voz ella, levantándose también del regazo de su padre – Yo… interrumpí su reunión bruscamente – se acercó a Mycroft, ofreciéndole su mano – Abigail Lestrade, encantada – pudo sentir cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole que pudiera pronunciar dos palabras coherentes seguidas, sintiéndose como un completo idiota. Miró la mano de la joven y luego a ella, quién no había borrado su sonrisa triste.

\- Es un placer, señorita Lestrade – y estrechó su mano, sintiendo algo de vértigo. Greg tenía una hija casi adulta y él sólo pensaba en intentar recuperar lo que vivieron una noche. Tenía que replantearse todo aquello, pues estaba claro que ambos estaban en momentos muy distintos de su vida – Y no se preocupe, ya había acabado de decirle a su… - miró a Greg- padre lo que quería – Abby retiró su mano y observó atentamente a Mycroft, disimulando una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

\- Igualmente, siempre pueden quedar en otra ocasión, ¿verdad papá? – y lo miró, pasando su mano por el pelo de Greg. El moreno los miró a ambos sin acabar de entender.

\- Sí, sí, claro – y se levantó – Además, aún tenemos pendiente el tema de su hermano – el pelirrojo asintió, mirando luego a la chica para despedirse y salir del despacho sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensionado. Abby lo siguió con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos antes de acercarse a la puerta y volver a girarse.

\- ¿Qué te une a ese hombre? – Greg se dejó caer en su asiento, visiblemente cansado y tapándose su cara con una mano.

\- ¿Unirme? No me une nada, cariño – dejó caer la mano a un lado y la miró – Anda, ven aquí y dame otro abrazo – suspiró y vio cómo su hija se acercaba y volvía a abrazarlo, pero esta vez por detrás, dándole muchos besos en la mejilla – Te llamó mamá… - ella asintió, abrazándolo más.

\- No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pero una parte de mí lo sospechaba, ¿recuerdas? – sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Él también lo sospechaba, pero no había querido verlo hasta tenerlo justamente enfrente - ¿Y ahora qué pasará? – preguntó, separándose de él para quedarse en cuclillas al lado de la silla.

\- Pues supongo que nuestros abogados harán todo el papeleo. Colin se ofreció a ser el mío – Abby se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

\- Nunca habéis sido un matrimonio especialmente cariñoso, pero jamás pensé que acabaría así – miró a su padre, tragando saliva - ¿Sabes si ella…? – y Greg asintió, pues no quería mentirle ya más a su hija – Bueno, ten por seguro que ese hombre no será nada para mí – y tocó la nariz de su padre, sonriendo – Tu eres el único en mi vida –

\- Y que sea por mucho tiempo – pidió afectado, atrayéndola por la nuca para besar su frente - ¿Te quedarás en casa estos días? – ella asintió, abrazándole de nuevo.

\- No voy a dejarte solo, papá…

* * *

Le encantaba ese coche. Era lo mejor de tener ese trabajo, junto al sueldo y poder tener sexo con el jefe cuando le apeteciera. Algunos de sus amigos le decían que no dejaba de ser un puto más, pero él no se consideraba así. Eso era inversión de futuro; además, el sexo iba aparte del sueldo. Simplemente lo hacían cuando les apetecía y sin remuneración económica, por lo que casi todas sus necesidades vitales estaban cubiertas de la mejor de las maneras.

Jerry siempre había sido un joven muy ambicioso. Desde que era joven había explotado su atractivo para conseguir cosas. Primero con mujeres ancianas para que le dieran comida y chucherías; luego con mujeres de mediana edad, solas y aburridas amas de casa que necesitaban experimentar alguna aventura fuera del matrimonio por un módico precio. En poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a conseguir dinero fácil, a comprarse cada vez más caprichos y aspirar a más en la vida. Y entonces había llegado hasta Mycroft Holmes. Él había sido su primer hombre, pero no el único. Después de casi cinco años a su servicio había conseguido llamar la atención de muchos tipos de la élite económica y política del país, hombres cansados de las mismas mujeres que habían deseado experimentar más allá de sus propios límites. Y ahí había estado él, luciendo los galones que ser el amante del señor Holmes le había otorgado.

La puerta trasera del sedán negro se abrió de repente, provocando que Jerry se girara para ver quién se atrevía a entrar en el coche sin avisar. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un asaltante? En el Yard había muchos.

\- Llévame a Harrods – dijo Mycroft, cerrando la puerta de un golpe mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil. Jerry se giró de nuevo, arrancando el coche mientras lanzaba tímidas miradas a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Señor, ¿va a comprar algo? – el pelirrojo se quedó un silencio, más pendiente de su teléfono que de la conversación con su chófer/asistente.

No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos los viajes que estaban haciendo a New Scotland Yard en poco menos de dos semanas. Nunca antes, en los cinco años anteriores, habían pisado ese sitio por lo que empezaba a pensar que había algún interés especial aparte de solucionar los percances que dejaba su hermano por el camino.

Volvió a mirar a través del espejo y vio una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Estaba sonriendo afable! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Eso no tenía sentido alguno! Apretó sus dientes, al igual que el agarre al volante, observando el semáforo en rojo.

\- ¿Acaso es su cumpleaños? – dijo con tono desenfadado, volviendo a observar la expresión de su jefe.

\- Sabes de sobra que no, Jerry – Mycroft levantó su rostro y lo observó sin atisbo de sonrisa – Y no frenes como si estuviéramos en un rally – el joven asintió, desviando su mirada hacia un lado mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha en silencio hasta llegar a Knightsbridge, en Brompton Rd, donde uno de los lacayos de los grandes almacenes abrió la puerta del pelirrojo – Vamos, no seas tan malhumorado y ven conmigo – salió del sedán, observando el visible enfado de Jerry - ¿No me digas que estás celoso? –

\- Para estar celoso debería haber sentimientos y no es el caso – Mycroft sonrió, rodeándolo por la cintura para hablarle muy cerca del oído.

\- Ciertamente – y se separó, guardando su teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo, caminando directo a la sección de joyería. Jerry suspiró, siguiéndole con la mirada sin poder deshacerse de la tensión que se había apegado a él desde que había entrado en el coche. Sea lo que fuere lo que estuviera pasando con su jefe, no iba a permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que afectara a su cómoda vida actual. Y si debía poner medios para impedirlo, si debía obstaculizar la felicidad de terceros, los pondría sin dudarlo ni un segundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a tod s!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que aún haya alguien que lo estéleyendo. Muchos besos 3

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (6)**

 ** **The Boleyn Ground, Newham****

Desde que Connie había decidido poner punto y final a su matrimonio de casi veinte años que no había estado solo en ningún momento. Lo cierto es que aquél trago tan amargo por el que estaba pasando estaba siendo un poco más dulce al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaban, amigos y compañeros, por su bienestar.

Abby tampoco había sido una excepción. Aunque seguía con sus clases en la universidad de Sheffield, no había fin de semana que no viajara hasta Londres para estar con él. No le importaban las excusas o los casos que tuviera, pues siempre acababa apareciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mochila colgando de su hombro, obviando siempre su propia diversión.

\- Deberías estar con chicos de tu edad, divirtiéndote y no yendo conmigo a estos sitios – dijo Greg con la mirada fija en la carretera. La joven, a su lado, rebuscaba en la bolsa que tenía apoyada en su regazo.

\- Ya te dije que paso mucho rato con ellos a lo largo de la semana, ¿o crees que las fiestas y la diversión son sólo en fin de semana? – el moreno la miró de reojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño – Además, así hemos podido ir de compras y renovar un poco tu vestuario – y sacó un jersey oscuro de cremallera – Te verás tan guapo con esta ropa que seguro levantarás más pasiones que nunca – Greg negó con la cabeza, incrédulo pues su hija siempre había sido demasiado fantasiosa respecto a él, aun desde que era pequeña y, con toda la inocencia del mundo, le había dicho cosas como "La madre de Cheryl quiere que le 'falles'" o "La profesora Milton desearía tener una reunión muy privada contigo, pero sin mamá". Toda una declaración de intenciones.

Giró hacia la izquierda, aparcando así donde estaban los demás coches de policía. Parecía que era el último en llegar, aunque no le extrañaba pues había recibido el aviso estando en la otra punta de la ciudad. Miró a Abby y le indicó que se quedara en el coche. De acuerdo que había accedido a que lo acompañara a una escena del crimen, pero eso no significaba que pudiera participar en ella. Bastante ya tenía con Sherlock. Salió del coche sintiendo mucho calor de repente. Era finales de septiembre y esa temperatura no era ni mucho menos normal. ¿Dónde había quedado el frío húmedo y las tardes lluviosas? ¡Por Dios, eso era Inglaterra, no el Caribe!

\- ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó abriéndose la chaqueta para poner sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, focalizando su atención en el cuerpo tendido boca abajo en medio de la explanada del estadio.

\- Varón, 46 años. Murió a causa de una puñalada en el costado derecho el pasado jueves… - Greg se agachó y miró la vestimenta con cuidado.

\- Hacia las 18h de la tarde – acabó de decir, luego levantó su mirada y miró a Anderson – Lleva la camiseta del West Ham – el forense siguió mirándolo sin acabar de entender nada, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Greg para levantarse – Jugaron contra el Arsenal en Upton Park. Ganamos por la mínima, gracias a un gol de cabeza de Van Persie en la primera parte – el otro seguía pareciendo perdido.

\- Es sólo futbol, Anderson – dijo una voz grave a su espalda – No te alarmes – Sherlock apareció mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, luciendo esa pose altiva que le gustaba mostrar ante ese forense al que le encantaba menospreciar.

\- Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Greg – Es sólo un cadáver tras una reyerta deportiva. Lamentablemente, esto pasa casi cada fin de semana – el joven alzó su mentón y se paseó cerca del cuerpo, agachándose para mirar al hombre más de cerca, oliéndolo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? De acuerdo que lleva todo el atuendo deportivo, ¿pero no crees que es mucha casualidad que justamente vista esa camiseta? ¿Y por qué apareció el cuerpo justamente hoy, dos días después del evento deportivo? – Greg frunció el ceño y se volvió a acercar al cuerpo, colocándose sendos guantes para poder tocarlo.

\- Supongo que quieren ocultar algo, como si todo estuviera colocado específicamente así – el joven giró sobre sus talones para fijarse en la figura menuda que tenía a su espalda, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos excesivamente brillantes – Hola, tú debes ser Sherlock – alargó su mano para estrechar la de él – No sabía que eras… así – y se mordió el labio coqueta, mirándolo de arriba abajo – Soy Abby – nada más escucharla, Greg rodó los ojos y se reincorporó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el coche. Este no es lugar para una chica como tú – y la agarró por los hombros, empujándola levemente para que no contaminara más la escena.

\- Pero es que me aburro, y hace mucha calor – se apartó de su padre y volvió a acercarse a Sherlock, con sus manos a la espalda - ¿Estaba en lo cierto, detective? – el joven frunció levemente el ceño, mirando a Lestrade para volver a fijarse en su hija.

\- Abby, por favor, vuelve al coche y quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo? – señaló el coche visiblemente molesto, dejando en la joven un sabor agridulce que intentó disipar mirando a Sherlock.

\- Espero que nos veamos otro día, detective. Me gusta su camisa… – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, pasando cerca de su padre para enseñarle la lengua, enfurruñada. Nunca podía divertirse como deseaba, más cuando el panorama se le antojaba tan interesante.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, a menos que quieras que te meta en la cárcel de por vida –le advirtió Greg antes de carraspear, recuperando el aliento para focalizar toda su atención de nuevo en el cuerpo - ¿Decías? – Sherlock se quedó en silencio unas milésimas de segundo, haciendo un sobresfuerzo por entender lo que acababa de pasar. Esa chica había dicho algo inteligente y, de repente, Greg la había echado y ahora lo advertía. Vale, todo encajaba.

\- No debes temer por mí respecto a tu hija, Lestrade, aunque te felicito. Al menos es más lista que tú – el moreno entrecerró sus ojos, cada vez más harto de lo que tenía que aguantar, día tras día, pero una voz interior le gritó que se calmara y empezara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. No eran las mejores formas, pero si con la ayuda de ese tipo lograba cerrar ese caso en menos de 24h, haría un gran avance en su carrera profesional.

\- Sherlock, te lo advierto – y lo miró bien serio, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. El joven pilló el concepto y se agachó junto a él, indicándole que la herida había sido causada post mortem, por lo que debía haber sido asesinado en otro lugar. Greg llamó a los científicos y pidió que ampliaran el perímetro para buscar pruebas. Cualquier cosa podía ser válida, desde un cigarrillo a un chicle – Empiezo a dudar que sea hasta aficionado al futbol

\- Todo lo contrario, inspector. Por su aspecto, y el olor que desprende, seguramente disfrutó de varias pintas en una taberna cercana. He oído que es lo usual en gente… como usted – el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

\- Gente como yo… - Sherlock asintió - ¿Qué clase de gente es como yo? – el joven se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera quitarle importancia a ese concepto que había usado.

\- Gente normal – aunque suponía que era un elogio por su parte, no se lo pareció, pero estaba ya en su límite de paciencia como para empezar una reyerta dialéctica.

\- Señor, ya hemos podido identificar a la víctima. Se llama Thomas Baker, de Colchester. Parece que vino el jueves por la mañana y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él – el moreno asintió, levantándose. Aquello era un caso de manual.

\- Creo que no vamos a necesitar tu perspicacia esta vez, Sherlock, así que ya puedes volver con tu hermano a casa – el joven no pareció muy cómodo con esa insinuación.

\- Supongo que eso te lo ha dicho él, no eres de muchas deducciones – Greg resopló, dándose unos minutos para respirar y pensar antes de decirle lo que en verdad deseaba.

\- Mira, esta no es la mejor actitud si quieres seguir teniendo vía libre en mis escenas del crimen; y olvídate de intentar meterte en las demás, pues sabes que no tendrás la misma suerte – Sherlock arrugó la nariz, molesto como el niño que era. A veces se le olvidaba que debía ser un simple veintañero bajo todas esas capas de egocentrismo y cinismo que llevaba como si de ese abrigo negro se tratara. No le dio más oportunidad que darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido, enfurruñado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Pareces triste – soltó Abby, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el coche de su padre, esperando a que volviera. Sherlock se paró en seco, aun frunciendo el ceño - ¿No te deja jugar?

\- Conozco los sarcasmos, señorita Lestrade – dijo altivo, pero sin cambiar su expresión de absoluto fastidio. A sus ojos se veía adorable.

\- Bien hecho – soltó ella, incorporándose del coche y descruzando sus brazos para acercarse a él – Te invito a un café

\- No me gusta

\- ¿Un té? – insistió ella.

\- No me apetece

\- ¿Un helado?

\- No me gustan esas cosas tan dulces

\- ¿Galletitas saladas? – Sherlock se quedó en silencio, moviendo su boca sin saber muy bien qué decir. Abby rodó los ojos - ¿Sabes? Da igual – y se giró para apoyarse de nuevo en el coche, con la misma postura de antes y dejando de prestarle atención. Podía insistir un poco, pero odiaba ser rechazada.

De acuerdo que tenía 19 años, pero no por ello debía ser considerada una niña pequeña. Que lo hiciera su padre lo podía entender, pero no que lo hicieran los demás. Resopló mirándose los zapatos para luego observar a su padre, ir de aquí para allá dando órdenes y cómo constantemente se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Estaba tan contenta de verle más repuesto, o al menos, no tan hundido por la separación que incluso ya había pensado en la posibilidad de dar pie a que rehiciera su vida. Entendía que todo era muy reciente y él se negaría, pero realmente estaba preocupada por él, por dejarlo solo en esa casa que ahora podía ser demasiado para él. Ahora apenas y llevaban pocas semanas de curso, pero en seguida empezarían los trabajos, los parciales y las complicaciones, lo que le impediría viajar a Londres con la frecuencia que lo hacía ahora. ¿Y qué sería de su padre? Los tíos Jeff y Colin siempre estaban cerca para echar una mano, al igual que Pierce, Andrew y Audrey, pero todos y cada uno tenían vidas particulares lo suficientemente importantes como para no aparcarlas siempre en pro de las necesidades de un recién separado.

\- ¿Tú debes ser Abigail, no? – dijo una voz femenina de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La joven se giró, ladeando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – Soy Sally Donovan, amiga y compañera de tu padre – Abby abrió de repente los ojos, asintiendo.

\- Oh, si… algo recuerdo – alargó su mano y se la estrechó – Encantada y perdona que no te haya reconocido – Sally le quitó importancia a ese hecho.

\- Eras muy pequeña cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Viniste con tu madre de visita a la comisaria – Abby bajó su mirada, haciendo una mueca ante esos recuerdos. No dejaba de pesarle que aquello jamás volvería a repetirse y que, en cierto modo, todo aquello había sido una gran mentira – E- Escuché que estás con tu padre estos días – la joven pudo percibir el cambio de voz de la mujer, lo que le hizo ver claramente lo que estaba pasando. "Dos en una semana", se dijo, "y luego mi padre dice que no es importante".

\- Sí, pero esta noche ya me voy – se mordió el labio y la miró de arriba abajo, como si la examinara – Y me quedaría mucho más tranquila si hubiera alguien que lo cuidara en mi ausencia – le sonrió con esa sonrisa de pura inocencia que siempre usaba para que los demás bajaran la guardia, pues lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era que su padre se recuperara lo antes posible. Ya lo decían algunos: un clavo sacaba otro clavo, y entre Sally Donovan y Mycroft Holmes podían perfectamente devolverle la sonrisa perdida a Greg Lestrade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** **Diógenes Club, Pall Mall****

No estaba seguro. Lo cierto era que, ahora que lo tenía ahí delante no parecía tan bonito como en el aparador, pero tampoco estaba del todo inclinado a devolverlo. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Le gustaría una pieza así?

Mycroft Holmes era un hombre muy inseguro en algunas áreas de su vida, sobre todo las relacionadas con implicaciones sentimentales, por lo que en esos momentos estaba moviéndose en un terreno desconocido para él. Errar o acertar eran más que probabilidades en una hoja, y la pega era que no podía consultar ese tipo de temas con nadie, ya por vergüenza, ya por no tener la suficiente confianza con nadie como para abrirse de esa manera. De acuerdo que Anthea era la mejor baza para eso, pero no estaba disponible y las opiniones de Jerry sobre el tema, aún sin pedírselo, eran de todo menos útiles.

Así que simplemente estaba en su despacho del Club Diógenes, admirando fijamente el reloj de titanio que había adquirido para decidir si debía o no dárselo a Greg. Porque sí, después de su última reunión la euforia se había apoderado de él como si de un pre púber se tratara. Ya no sólo había sido que el inspector aceptara sus disculpas, asumiendo también las suyas, sino que había podido conocer a la hija de su sueño y, lejos de causarle rechazo, había sido un encuentro de lo más especial. La mirada que le había dedicado, ese apretón de manos… si no estuviera viendo las cosas desde su subjetividad natural que habría pensado que la chica se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos nada más verlo, y eso era simplemente imposible.

El mayordomo picó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar con su té de la tarde, seguido inmediatamente después de Jerry, cargado de varios portafolios que parecían necesitar de su pronta revisión. Mycroft cerró el estuche que contenía el reloj y lo guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio, incorporándose en su asiento.

\- Gracias, Trevor. Puedes retirarte – el mayordomo le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación y se retiró, dejándolo a él y a Jerry a solas. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el joven dejó los portafolios encima de la mesa.

\- Ese hombre siempre me mira mal – resopló fastidiado, acercándose a la bandeja del té para preparárselo a su jefe – Se cree superior a mí – Mycroft sonrió de lado, alargando el brazo para atraer uno de los informes para empezar a revisarlo.

\- Puede ser, pero no deberías echarle cuentas. Siempre dices que estás por encima de esas cosas, ¿no? – Jerry gruñó por lo bajo, acercándose al mayor hasta apoyar sus caderas en el borde de la mesa.

\- Sí, en efecto, pero no deja de ser molesto – desvió su mirada y miró hacia el cajón donde sabía que estaba ese reloj - ¿Piensa dárselo a alguien? – preguntó sin mirarle, ganándose el silencio del otro. De nuevo otro silencio, otra ocasión en la que lo ninguneaba y no había nada más en el mundo que lo molestara más que no respondieran sus preguntas - ¿Es un regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Quizás para su hermano? – Mycroft alzó su mirada, divertido por aquella insinuación. Ese chico de verdad que no se enteraba mucho de nada.

\- Jerry, mejor prepárame el té – y volvió a centrar su atención en los documentos. El joven rodó los ojos, dando la vuelta a la mesa para prepararle todo tal y como le gustaba – Gracias – dijo- ¿Cuándo han llegado estos documentos?

\- Esta mañana, mientras estaba en su reunión

\- Tienen fecha de ayer a las ocho – Mycroft miró al chico de reojo fijamente, mientras Jerry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso debe hablarlo con el mensajero. Puede preguntar a Trevor, él mismo los recogió – el pelirrojo lo siguió mirando un momento más hasta volver a centrarse en su lectura, notando la tensión en los hombros de Jerry. Sabía de sobras que esos documentos habían llegado un día antes, pero la pregunta era por qué ese chico tenía tanto interés en revisarlos o si se los había dejado ver a alguien más – Señor… - dijo el chico, ya colocado a su espalda y pasando sus manos por sus hombros, bajando lentamente por su pecho - ¿Por qué no se toma un descanso conmigo? – Mycroft siguió leyendo un par de hojas más hasta dejar el resto de documentos sobre la mesa.

\- Sí, pienso dárselo a alguien. No, no es un regalo de cumpleaños y no, no es a mi hermano – Jerry sonrió, acercándose a la nuca del mayor para besarla – Y prefiero tomarme ese descanso a solas – el joven se paró en seco, abriendo sus ojos sin acabar de separarse de él – Si eres tan amable… - se acabó de separar, mirando al hombre desde su altura. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, habían cambiado mucho y en contra de él, cosa que empezaba a preocuparle considerablemente. Pero no debía entrar en pánico, no cuando estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir un puesto dentro del gabinete del Prime. Así que rodeó la mesa y caminó hacia la salida, dominando todas y cada una de sus reacciones naturales. Ese reloj no iba a estropearle sus planes, mucho menos ahora que estaba tocando la gloria con la punta de sus dedos.

Cuando Jerry cerró la puerta, Mycroft sacó su teléfono móvil para contactar con Anthea y ponerle al corriente de los últimos movimientos. Era preciso que ambos supieran en qué punto estaban de toda aquella maniobra. La joven, en esos momentos descansando en una habitación del Savoy en Colonia, recibió con gusto las últimas noticias que le llegaban de parte de su jefe y amigo, por lo que tuvo la confirmación de que el plan a seguir para deshacerse de Jerry y sus malas prácticas seguía adelante. Bendito fuera el espionaje británico.

Horas después, y con todo listo para que siguiera el curso de los acontecimientos, contactó de nuevo con Jerry. Sabía de sobras que ese largo rato en el que había estado a solas consigo mismo le habría dado mil y una vueltas a su desplante de la tarde, pero eso lo iba a solucionar inmediatamente. Lo último que quería era que Jerry sospechara y, aunque todas sus acciones habían sido medidas al detalle, siempre había el factor humano, el imprevisible, y ese chico le había demostrado en varias ocasiones lo cambiante que podía ser. Como las lagartijas que se escurrían.

\- Saldremos de nuevo – dijo levantándose con un movimiento grácil – Hoy acabé pronto y me apetece dar una vuelta – Jerry asintió sin cambiar su postura hasta que notó las manos de Mycroft rodear sus mejillas – Alegra esa cara, chico – y sin dudarlo, besó sus labios lentamente, rozando su nuca con la yema de los dedos, masajeándola. Jerry gimió dentro del beso, tirando de las solapas del traje gris de tres piezas que llevaba su jefe. Mycroft nunca sabía si gemía por puro gusto o era parte de la actuación. El joven se separó, relamiéndose los labios para mirarlo.

\- Ahora sí que me alegró, señor Holmes – el pelirrojo sonrió, bajando sus manos hasta las caderas del chico para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Jerry se mordió el labio, subiendo sus manos por las solapas de su chaqueta – Me puse celoso, eso es todo – volvió a bajar por sus solapas, rozando los costados del cuerpo de Mycroft – No me gusta pensar que pueda tener competencia – aquello divirtió al pelirrojo, quién apenas y pudo disimular una débil risa.

\- Jerry, nadie se puede comparar contigo. Créeme – y volvió a besarle, manoseando el culo pequeño, pero duro del chico. Era una pena que alguien tan guapo fuera tan cínico.

No tardaron en bajar al párquing y meterse dentro del sedán negro, listos para dar esa vuelta por Londres. Jerry hizo el amago de meterse junto a él en la parte de atrás del coche y continuar la sesión de caricias y besos que habían iniciado en su despacho, pero Mycroft tenía otros planes en mente. A su modo de ver ya había jugado demasiado tiempo con el joven, por lo que su atención en esos momentos se centraba única y exclusivamente en lo que realmente le importaba: Greg.

Toda aquella parafernalia no dejaba de ser una fachada para cubrir sus próximos movimientos. Jerry era una piedra en el zapato necesaria, al menos hasta que hiciera su última jugada, pero no por ello debía dejar de lado a su hombre, aquél por el que había esperado tantos años. Miró en el interior de su cartera de piel para asegurarse que el reloj estaba ahí y se acomodó en el asiento, admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Ya estaban cerca de Broadway, por lo que puso una mano en el hombro de Jerry y le hizo parar.

\- Déjame aquí – dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. El joven lo miró por el retrovisor sin entender mucho – Quiero caminar - ¿Caminar? El señor Holmes sólo caminaba en la cinta.

\- ¿Lo acompaño? – se ofreció gentil.

\- No, quiero que devuelvas el coche a la oficina y vuelvas a casa. Por hoy no voy a necesitarte más – entonces abrió la puerta y salió, cargado de su paraguas y el maletín.

\- Pero… no entiendo – dijo Jerry, bajando la ventanilla.

\- No tienes que entender nada, chico. Y muévete ya, empiezas a crear un atasco – le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó en dirección contraria, moviendo su paraguas mientras disfrutaba de su momento a solas. Jerry se quedó aun parado unos segundos más hasta que el ruido de los claxons fue tan molesto que tuvo que ponerse en marcha. No le gustaba, aquello no le gustaba nada y sabía que todo tenía que ver con ese maldito reloj.

Ya libre de toda carga, Mycroft llegó hasta la esquina de Tothill St con Broadway y bajó tranquilamente hasta la puerta de la comisaria, no sin antes darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto siempre que había ido.

Miró su reloj. Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde, por lo que las posibilidades de que Greg estuviera trabajando solo en su oficina eran más que altas. Así lo quería, sin interrupciones y, ya que se había asegurado de averiguar que su hija ya había vuelto a Sheffield, no tendría excusa alguna para que accediera a su pequeña invitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- No, es imposible – dijo Greg hablando por teléfono – Anderson, créeme que eso no tiene sentido – Mycroft picó varias veces a su puerta, abriéndola para mirar en su interior. Al verlo, el moreno le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse - ¿Qué por qué lo sé? Pues porque no tiene sentido que ese hombre viniera un jueves para ver un partido, vistiendo una camiseta que es nueva de este año, pero que le va dos tallas más pequeña. Si de verdad fuera aficionado al futbol cualquiera de sus amigos o familiares lo sabría. Además, existen las llamadas peñas futbolísticas que conciertan este tipo de viajes en grupo y él no pertenecía a ninguna. El señor Baker no era aficionado al futbol, por lo que su vestimenta, y el hecho de morir tres horas antes del partido, nos hace pensar que todo esto es una farsa. Así que busca las pruebas – y colgó de golpe, malhumorado mientras se frotaba ansioso el pelo canoso. Mycroft se sentó inmediatamente, impresionado por todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de Greg. Podría correrse en ese mismo instante.

\- Parece que llegué en mal momento – intervino, llamando la atención del inspector, quién no dudó en sonreír algo culpable, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

\- Perdóneme, pero este caso se está complicando – suspiró y lo observó, algo que incomodó un poco al pelirrojo.

\- Percibí que es un gran aficionado al futbol – soltó, intentando reconducir la conversación a algo más personal. Lo cierto es que había pensado mucho en aquello, en si quería o no hacerle recordar lo que habían vivido aquella noche. Pero en seguida le venían los miedos de no haber sido nada más que un polvo y sus inseguridades naturales le hacían encerrarse en sí mismo.

\- Sí, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado mucho, tanto verlo como jugarlo. Hace poco volví a practicarlo, pero, ya sabe, de forma muy amateur – Mycroft sabía del talento de ese hombre con la pelota, algo que había observado tiempo después entre las sombras, cuando Greg aún estaba en la universidad. No creía que, aún los años, hubiera perdido su toque - ¿A usted también le gusta? – podía ver esa luz en sus ojos, pues estaba hablando de algo que realmente le gustaba.

\- No, me temo que mis gustos son algo más aburridos – confesó con algo de vergüenza. Nunca había sido tan terrenal como los demás, de ahí que sus habilidades sociales fueran escasas.

\- No lo creo. Bueno, no serán los más típicos, pero si le gustan a usted… - aquello le sonó a música celestial, por lo que no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se le escapara. ¿Podía hacer Greg Lestrade que lo quisiera más? Sí, podía – Bueno, supongo que habrá venido por algo. Si es por Sherlock, lamento decirle que no le he visto desde hace tres días, justamente en la escena del crimen del que estaba hablando – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Esta vez vengo por usted – el moreno alzó una ceja – Quería invitarle a algo… en señal de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hermano – Greg sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- No tiene por qué invitarme a nada, señor Holmes. Lo cierto es que, si esto sigue así, debería ser yo quién le invitara a usted por los favores que nos va a acabar haciendo – Mycroft bajó su mirada hacia el maletín que tenía a sus pies, decidiendo si debía o no darle el reloj. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás era algo exagerado – Pero vista la hora que es, y el hambre que empiezo a tener, no le negaré que algo rápido no me vendría nada mal – el pelirrojo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no acabar soltando algún gritito de felicidad. Se suponía que era un adulto con grandes responsabilidades en el gobierno. No podía comportarse como un adolescente.

\- En ese caso, permítame invitarle al restaurante que hay justo delante de la comisaria, el Caxton Grill – el moreno se levantó, agarrando su chaqueta para ponérsela.

\- Me parece bien, pero tras esto tendremos que dejar de llamarnos de usted, ¿no cree? – acercó la mano para estrechársela – Soy Greg – el mayor miró su mano y se la estrechó con firmeza.

\- Y yo Mycroft, aunque tú me puedes llamar Myc – Lestrade pareció congelarse por una milésima de segundo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se temiera lo peor, pero pronto su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Encantado, Myc – apartó su mano y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndosela para que pasara.


	7. Chapter 7

****LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (7)****

 ** **The Caxton Grill, Broadway****

Las risas no cesaban, entre bromas y ocurrencias, el ambiente que ambos habían creado en torno a esa mesa era de lo más agradable y cómodo, algo extraño entre dos personas, presumiblemente, desconocidas.

\- Pues imagínate mi cara justamente cuando me encontré con aquello – dijo Greg, abriendo mucho las manos mientras escenificaba la anécdota – No tengo ni idea de cómo consiguieron entrar en mi habitación, pero ahí estaban, follando como posesos encima de toda mi ropa limpia – tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo al recordar aquello – ¡Y lo peor es que ni tan siquiera pararon cuando llegué! El cabrón de Pierce me dijo: Espera, que estoy a punto de correrme… - Mycroft rió, tapándose la boca como podía, imaginándose la escena.

\- ¿Y luego? ¿Lo dejaste acabar? – Greg se encogió de hombros, mientras agarraba su cerveza y bebía un sorbo.

\- ¿Qué podía hacer? – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír – Además, creo que era hasta su primera vez con una chica. No le iba a quitar la ilusión… -

\- ¿Aunque tuvieras que hacer toda la colada de nuevo? – el moreno sonrió de lado.

\- Aun así. Eso debería contar como puntos de amistad – Mycroft no sabía muy bien qué decir respecto a eso, pues no tenía muchos amigos. Sólo Anthea y era una mujer – Dime que en las altas esferas pasan estas cosas – y dejó la cerveza casi vacía a un lado, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

\- Y peores, créeme – relajó su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada de él – Pero me temo que todo es confidencial, inspector – a Greg se le escapó la risa, sin tampoco dejar de mirarlo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo los nombres, sólo las situaciones. ¿Qué podría hacer yo con eso? – Mycroft alzó sus cejas al ocurrírsele un par o tres de cosas bastante suculentas para empezar, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo – dejó caer sus manos encima de la mesa, entrelazadas – Recuerdo un congreso empresarial hace unos años, creo que en… Ginebra. Puedes imaginarte que tanto poder y tanto dinero atrae intereses de todo tipo – Greg asintió, visiblemente interesado – La última noche escuché claramente cómo una joven chantajeaba a uno de los empresarios más importantes con una fotos, supongo que sexuales. Ellos no me vieron a mí, pero yo sí pude verlo todo claramente – cruzó sus manos y las colocó bajo su mentón – Creo que no llegaron a un acuerdo, pues semanas después esas fotos circulaban por todo el Reino Unido en esos tabloides amarillistas que lee la gente – el moreno no sabía qué decir, pensando en las veces que había visto en las portadas de The Sun o el Daily Mail alguna de esas noticias. La verdad es que eran más frecuentes de lo normal.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo típico. Mujer se entera, pide el divorcio y le quita la mitad de su patrimonio. El tipo quedó arruinado y sin apoyo de nadie – Greg tragó duro, pues aquello no dejaba de ser una breve explicación de lo que le esperaba en un futuro inmediato por culpa de Connie – Pero no te turbes, hombre – y dibujó una sonrisa calmada – Es algo habitual. Ese hombre se restableció – como si hubiera sido un amigo suyo, el moreno se alegró de tan feliz desenlace, dejando salir un profundo suspiro de alivio.

\- Y, aparte de eso, ¿ha habido más episodios? – el pelirrojo sonrió de lado, imaginando hacia dónde quería ir su acompañante - ¿Quizás has vivido algo similar?

\- Si te refieres a si he tenido aventuras o amantes esporádicos, sí, los he tenido. Aunque supongo que tú también, como es normal – el moreno no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír. Aquello era tan gracioso como excitante, aunque por ahora se negaba a decir nada.

\- ¿Cuántos? – Mycroft lo miró extrañado – Perdona si sueno algo morboso… Myc – el pelirrojo sintió su pulso acelerarse en el momento en que lo llamó así, pero no exteriorizó ningún síntoma de nerviosismo.

\- No importa – volvió a mostrarle su sonrisa enigmática – Exactamente seis hombres – Greg alzó sus cejas, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. Miró hacia atrás y pidió dos cervezas más al camarero.

\- Llevas la cuenta, ¿no? – Mycroft rió por lo bajo.

\- Me gusta saber a quién meto en mi cama – el moreno asintió conforme, notando cómo el ambiente se había relajado tanto que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, por morbosa que fuera – Es tu turno – el inspector observó cómo el chico dejaba las dos cervezas encima de la mesa y las observó.

\- No tengo un número para ti, Myc – y luego lo miró fijamente- Sólo puedo decirte que han sido más de seis …

\- Vaya con el inspector – dijo casi meloso, acercando una de las cervezas hasta él para beber. Lo cierto era que, desde que la había bebido por primera vez con él en la universidad que no las había vuelto a probar. Era incómodo recordarle. Levantó la botella y bebió un buen sorbo, dejándola casi por la mitad encima de la mesa. Empezaba a estar nervioso - ¿Podemos concluir que eres un amante experimentado? – aquello provocó una leve carcajada en el moreno, quién nunca se había considerado algo así, ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario.

\- Me tienes en muy buena estima, si dices esas cosas – y negó con la cabeza – No, la cosa es más sencilla que todo eso. Cuando era joven, desde mi adolescencia hasta que me gradué en la universidad, fui un chico muy abierto, ávido de conocer gente y con las hormonas alteradas. No soy más que uno de tantos chicos alocados que decidieron reformarse.

\- ¿Así que fue un chico malo? – aquello se le antojaba más que delicioso. La verdad es que siempre había sospechado de la actitud visceral de Greg, por lo que jamás había entendido que decidiera alistarse en la policía.

\- Más o menos, pero no un delincuente. Simplemente iba de aquí allá con mi chaqueta de cuero y mis tejanos bien apretados con un cigarro colgando de la comisura de mis labios – rió ante esa imagen – Eran los ochenta… - y bebió de su cerveza, negando con la cabeza algo avergonzado - ¿Y tú? Todos tenemos un pasado

\- Siento desilusionarte, pero lo que ves es lo que siempre he sido – Greg lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo e imaginándoselo tal cual siendo más joven. Aunque tampoco tenía que imaginar mucho.

\- No creo que hayas sido tan malo con seis amantes a tus espaldas, ¿no crees? – Mycroft sonrió complacido – Al menos has disfrutado de todos estos años – y suspiró, agarrando su cerveza para acabársela de una vez – Me casé demasiado joven, creyendo que con la mujer de mi vida y embarazada… para luego enterarme que ni quería que la tocara – gruñó y dejó la cerveza a un lado, hastiado al recordar tan penosa realidad.

\- Sinceramente, es algo que no entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo con total calma. Greg lo miró confundido – Las… relaciones de pareja se me escapan un poco, lo siento – el moreno sonrió levemente, bajando su mirada.

\- A ti y a la gran mayoría – Mycroft sonrió, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de tirarse encima de ese hombre y besarlo con posesión. Pero no podía. No quería que volviera a haber distancia entre ellos – Creo que es muy tarde, ¿no crees? – dijo de golpe, mirando su reloj. El pelirrojo alzó su mirada hasta el reloj que colgaba de la pared que tenía enfrente y lo confirmó la hora. Eran pasadas las once de la noche y él tenía una importante reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Levantó una mano y llamó la atención del camarero que, por otro lado, parecía ansioso de que se marcharan al fin y poder recogerlo todo – La próxima vez invito yo – Mycroft levantó su mirada, justo cuando estaba guardando su cartera en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Aquella declaración de intenciones le henchía el corazón de una sensación cálida que lo reconfortaba.

\- Acepto, Greg - ¿Cómo no aceptar una invitación semejante? El moreno sonrió, levantándose para vestirse con su chaqueta, colocándose el cuello pues parecía que la noche se había enfriado.

\- ¿Tienes cómo volver a casa? – miró a su alrededor, extrañándose que no hubiera algún coche esperándole, como era usual.

\- Ahora llamaré para que vengan a recogerme. Tengo un coche disponible las 24 horas del día – Greg alzó sus cejas visiblemente impresionado. Eso estaba muy lejos de su estilo de vida, pagando aun a plazos su único capricho: un BMW.

\- Puedo llevarte a casa yo mismo –Mycroft bajó su mirada, observando sus pies como un recurso más para darse tiempo – Tengo el coche aquí mismo – y Greg se adelantó, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves mientras caminaba hacia el garaje de la policía. El pelirrojo apenas dijo nada, pues ese hombre ya había tomado la decisión de llevarlo y él no iba a ser quién se lo negara. Bajaron la rampa en silencio, cuando una leve musiquita empezó a sonar. Mycroft miró a Greg, a sabiendas que era el suyo y no acabando de entender por qué no lo atendía.

\- Quizás es una urgencia – sugirió, apoyándose en su paraguas mientras el moreno abría el coche. El hombre le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, sé perfectamente quién es –el pelirrojo ladeó un poco la cabeza sin acabar de comprender – Cuando fui al baño recibí un mensaje de Abby para saber cómo estaba y le comenté que estaba contigo. Creo que está algo entusiasmada – dijo divertido, tanto por los mensajes de su hija como por la expresión de Mycroft. Entró en el coche, metiendo la llave en el contacto, justo cuando el mayor de los Holmes se acomodaba a su lado. Pero entonces giró de nuevo la llave y el motor se paró, colocando sus manos encima del volante – Myc, no sé cómo decir esto… - el aludido lo miró con una expresión impenetrable, cosa que no lo animaba mucho a seguir – Creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con alguien – observó al pelirrojo con cierto brillo en su mirada- Ni se me pasó por la cabeza pensar en una situación así la primera vez que te vi… bueno, esta primera vez después de veinte años y… la verdad es que apenas y hoy me di cuenta que tú …

\- Ya veo – acabó por decir el aludido, algo avergonzado por lo abrupto de la conversación – Supongo que fue lo de Myc lo que hizo que se te encendiera la bombilla – Greg asintió, sintiéndose algo inquieto por el cambio de las circunstancias entre los dos.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Mycroft sonrió, bajando su mirada mientras apretaba el agarre de su paraguas.

\- No lo sé, supongo que nada – el moreno lo observó largo rato, como si lo estuviera estudiando, tanto a él como a lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- La invitación sigue en pie – replicó Greg, quizás esperando ver algún tipo de reacción por parte del hombre, algo que no pudo distinguir. Entonces Mycroft lo miró y asintió levemente, signo inevitable de que estaba de acuerdo en prolongar esa extraña relación de amistad que habían iniciado apenas unos días atrás. El moreno se dio por satisfecho y acabó por arrancar el coche, metiendo la primera marcha rumbo al hogar del pelirrojo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** **New Scotland Yard, Broadway****

Miró su reloj una última vez, sonriendo mientras estiraba los músculos de su cuello y sus hombros. Aquella noche había sido demasiado aburrida, tanto como para no haberse despegado de su escritorio, a menos que tuviera que ir al baño, pero ya estaba a punto de acabar y, con ella, la oportunidad de por fin tenderse en su mullida cama y dejarse llevar por el infinito placer que era dormir.

Scott Kinney era un joven que se consideraba de la vieja escuela. Serio, centrado y con muchas ganas de escalar en la policía, siempre se había guiado por principios muy básicos a la par de nobles en todas las acciones que hacía. Era el típico que ayudaba a la anciana a pasar la carretera o rescataba a una mascota encaramada a un árbol. Y siempre, siempre, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, pues desde pequeño lo había considerado su deber. Pero con noches así, inusuales en una ciudad tan poblada como Londres, el joven agente podía sucumbir a lo que él llamaba pequeños caprichos en forma de videojuegos o vídeos de todo tipo, siempre y cuando creyera gozar de la soledad en la sala. Y justamente así era en esos momentos, quietud a su alrededor para poder visionar un pequeño video que uno de los del equipo le había pasado por correo. No sabía exactamente de qué iba, pero los chicos no dejaban de comentarlo a sus espaldas, siempre con la excusa de no quererle aguar la fiesta. Sea como fuere, había algo que no acababa de gustarle y, de ahí, que prefiriera estar a solas.

\- ¿Así es cómo pasas las horas de guardia? – la voz de esa niña malhumorada se le metió en los oídos, haciendo que el momento de relax se fuera al diablo - ¿Viendo porno gay? – Scott suspiró, tanto por el video que se reproducía delante de él como la seguramente mala interpretación que haría esa chica de todo. Aunque poco le importaba.

\- Me quedan apenas 20 minutos para acabar mi turno – la observó, cerrando la ventana del incómodo video mientras maldecía a sus compañeros – Si buscas a tu padre, aún no ha llegado. Es demasiado temprano, incluso para ti – Abigail y Scott no habían empezado con buen pie. Se habían conocido el mismo día que su madre le había confesado que iba a divorciarse de su padre, por lo que su salud anímica estaba más que alterada, teniendo como consecuencia una serie de actos que habían acabado con la joven entrando en el despacho de su padre sin avisar, y él con un par de golpes de regalo. Nadie podía culpar a Scott de no tenerle ninguna simpatía.

\- No venía a buscar a mi padre, sino a ti, agente Kinney – la joven se acercó más, clavando sus enormes ojos verdes en él – Quiero que me respondas a unas preguntas –

\- ¿Sabes que eres una civil y no estoy obligado a eso, verdad? – Abby asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de él, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

\- No es algo oficial, ni de un caso, sino algo personal. ¿Desde cuándo mi padre frecuenta a los Holmes? – aquella pregunta también se le había pasado por la cabeza a él, más por la repentina presencia, día sí, día también, de alguno de ellos.

\- Hará poco más de tres semanas. Según escuché, el joven Holmes apareció en un escenario del crimen y empezó a rebatir algunas teorías que el doctor Anderson había expuesto. Y, aunque en un primer momento se creyó que eran sólo fantasías, luego se demostró que eran verdad – aquello iluminó la mirada de Abby, quién reconocía a Sherlock Holmes en esa actitud – Pareces encantada –

\- Lo estoy – no podía negar que sentía fascinación por ese chico. No era mucho más mayor que ella, por lo que tampoco sería descabellado intentar algo. Pero estaba segura que eso mataría a su padre - ¿Y el otro Holmes?

\- Pues no sé mucho de eso, pues siempre se encierran en el despacho. Donovan es quién sabe más del tema – Abby pensó en la mujer, en lo amable que había sido con ella y en las posibilidades que tenía con su padre.

\- Vamos, Kinney… - dijo algo melosa- Estoy segura que sabes más de lo que quieres contarme – acercó su mano y rozó el mentón del policía con la punta de sus dedos. Scott la observó impasible, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No sé si quieres hacer eso. Podrías arrepentirte después – Abby abrió más los ojos, aguantándose la risa que luchaba por salir. Ese chico ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿23? ¿24?

\- O decepcionarme. Estabas viendo porno gay – Scott desvió su mirada, cansado. Menuda imagen tenía ahora, sí señor.

\- Tú misma – le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, agarrando unos papeles para llevarlos al fichero. Abby lo siguió con la mirada, observando de arriba abajo su espalda. La verdad era que no podía decir que tuviera un mal culo.

\- Me gustaría que me ayudaras – dijo ella, siguiéndole de cerca – Sé que me dirás que no, pero he visto que tienes en muy buena consideración a mi padre y sabes que merece ser feliz – Scott dejó los papeles y se apoyó en una estantería, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo? – guardó silencio un momento – Además, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo perder mi tiempo haciendo de Celestina – la joven dudaba que no pudiera sacar cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo para ayudarla.

\- Sé mis ojos – Scott relajó su cuerpo – Sólo dame información para que pueda actuar bien – el chico hizo una mueca, sopesando esa posibilidad.

\- Acepto, pero con una condición… que te diré, si eso, más adelante – Abby, ávida de conseguir su objetivo, no lo pensó más y aceptó el trato. Al fin y al cabo, era un policía, ¿no?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Harvist Road, Queens Park**

Tardó más de lo esperado en volver a su casa, pues había aprovechado para dar una fructífera vuelta por el centro y comprar un par de cosas más para su padre. Estaba decidida a darle un nuevo aire más moderno y atractivo. Tenía ojos y sabía que Greg era un hombre guapo, aunque nunca se lo había creído lo suficiente como para sacarse el partido necesario, pero ahí estaba ella para ayudarle. Aun así estaba algo dudosa. Quizás se estaba precipitando un poco respecto a relacionar a su padre con alguien tan pronto. No creía que él estuviera anímicamente preparado para iniciar una relación tan pronto, pero no creía que se negara a quitarse las telarañas respecto al sexo. Estaba segura que hacía milenios que su madre le había negado eso. Si debía pensar en las posibilidades que tenía enfrente, aun el poco tiempo que había transcurrido, podía llegar a varias conclusiones.

La sargento Sally Donovan siempre había mirado a su padre con un brillo especial en la mirada. Se notaba a leguas que le gustaba y que era el motivo de peso que había usado para no ascender más en la policía. Suponía que había esperado hasta ese momento, justo cuando sus padres hubieran decidido divorciarse, para poder atacar libremente, aunque dudaba que no lo hubiera intentado hacer antes de forma sutil. Quizás tanteando el terreno, quién sabe. Sea como fuere siempre le había caído bien, mientras que su madre la había detestado desde el primer momento en que la había conocido. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que no acababa de entenderla, más cuando su madre no lo quería.

Luego estaba la madre de Skyler, la de Annie, también la de Joan y la de Albert. Sí, la de ellos había sido la más evidente al mandarle aquél mensaje directo a su móvil nada más saberse del divorcio. "Ahora que eres libre, ¿por qué no te diviertes un poco? Quedemos para cenar"

Pero el que más le había llamado la atención había sido ese Mycroft Holmes. No sabía sí estaba en lo cierto, pero habría jurado que ese hombre le gustaba su padre. Por lo que había dicho Scott sus reuniones apenas y habían empezado tres semanas atrás de forma oficial, pero ya habían salido a cenar. Nunca había imaginado que su padre pudiera estar con un hombre, tampoco lo sabía, pero si lo pensaba seriamente no le molestaba. Su matrimonio había fracasado, su madre lo había engañado y podía sentir que estaba más inseguro que nunca. Cualquier cosa que pudiera mejorar esa situación y le hiciera feliz, sería bienvenida. Aun así no dejaba de ser complicado que su padre decidiera traspasar esa línea, por lo que las posibilidades acerca de una unión, aunque fuera meramente física, con el señor Holmes eran bastante improbables.

\- ¡Hola hola, papi! – gritó pasando por la puerta algo cargada – Me he escapado unos días y traje unas porras recién hechas con chocolate para desayunar – sonrió para sí misma, mientras cerraba la puerta con la cadera e iba directamente a la cocina a dejar la bolsa del desayuno. De pronto escuchó un golpe y sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina - ¿Papá?

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – gritó claramente la voz de su madre, cosa que le envió un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- Me da igual lo que me digas. No pienso darte todo ese dinero – Abby se acercó al comedor para encontrarse a sus padres discutiendo, algo que se le había hecho más que familiar. Aun así, había algo más oscuro en el ambiente que la incomodaba más de lo habitual.

\- Es mi paga por haberte aguantado todos estos años. Esto es por ley, ¿sabes? – espetó ante la cara incrédula de Greg, que aún estaba en pijama.

\- No lo es, no cuando hicimos separación de bienes. ¡Tu padre insistió en ello!

\- Porque sabía que eras un fracasado desde entonces

\- Claro, porque tú has logrado muchas cosas en tu vida

\- ¡Tú me cortaste las alas!

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende que la culpa de todas tus desgracias sea yo?

\- ¡Porque es la verdad! ¡Me desgraciaste la vida desde el principio! – Abby se apoyó en la pared, bajando su rostro lloroso pues entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras. Greg se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

\- No le hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo lo dice para hacerme daño, pero los dos te queremos mucho – Connie, a una distancia prudencial, se tapó la boca, empezando a llorar. Abby la miró, abrazada a su padre, desviando por un momento sus ojos de ella, algo que la mujer sintió como un profundo rechazo.

\- No me refería a ti, Abigail. Nunca lo haría – dijo Connie, secándose las lágrimas – Eres lo único bueno que hemos sacado de esta relación – la joven la volvió a mirar, asintiendo para separarse de su padre y abrazarse a ella.

\- No quiero que os odiéis así – dijo Abby entre sollozos – Entiendo que no queráis ser pareja, pero ¿por qué os tratáis tan mal? Parece que sólo queréis haceros daño por diversión – Greg miró a Connie fijamente, compartiendo cada palabra que estaba diciendo su hija. No era consciente si él había hecho mucho o poco daño, ya ni sabía, pero sí era cierto que su ya ex mujer parecía querer vengarse de todas sus frustraciones.

\- Abby, aun eres muy joven para comprender la complejidad de las relaciones de pareja – explicó Connie – Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar estas cosas con la presencia de nuestros abogados. Nada sacaremos así y yo, francamente, estoy cansada de tener que volver a esta casa – Greg rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Esa mujer no tenía medida. Abby se separó de su madre y se alejó de ellos, yendo directamente a la cocina, donde se encerró para no seguir escuchando nada más.

\- ¿Eso significa que me quedo con la casa? – dijo burlón el moreno.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Quiero mi parte y eso sólo lo conseguirás vendiéndola. Donde vayas a vivir luego no me importa

\- ¿Y tu hija? ¿Has pensado en ella en algún momento? Porque algún día volverá a la ciudad

\- Estoy segura que Abby sabrá buscarse un sitio para ella sola, quizás con amigos o compañeros de piso, pero ya no es una niña, no nos necesita como antes, así que no busques excusas tontas – Greg apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, clavándose sus propias uñas en la palma de la mano. Esa mujer era insufriblemente fría, por lo que no acababa de entender cómo había podido convivir tanto tiempo con ella sin descubrir ese lado tan oscuro.

\- Haz lo que quieras –acabó por relajarse, dando dos pasos hacia atrás pues no quería estar más cerca de ella – Y ahora, aunque esta casa aún sea parte tuya, vete. Es demasiado temprano para aguantar tanta mierda – gruñó, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina y cerrar con fuerza la puerta, apoyado en ella. Abby levantó la mirada, con medio churro lleno de chocolate en la boca manchada, cosa que le hizo sonreír – Empezaste sin mí – la joven bajó su mirada, dejándolo encima de un plato mientras tragaba con dificultad.

\- Lo siento. Supongo que es parte de un impulso ansioso – agarró una servilleta y se limpió la boca, escuchando a lo lejos un nuevo portazo - ¿Para qué ha venido? – Greg rodó los ojos, arrastrando una de las sillas de la cocina para sentarse, tocándose el pelo nerviosamente.

\- Quiere que le pague una cantidad de dinero que no poseo en compensación a todos estos años de convivencia que, según ella, han minado su moral y la han amargado profundamente – Abby guardó silencio, comiéndose el resto del churro- Cariño, mejor no preguntes estas cosas. Es muy doloroso para ti y no quiero que sufras más de lo normal

\- Ya, bueno – suspiró agarrando otro churro para darle un buen mordisco – Pase lo que pase siempre me quedaran estas cosas azucaradas y llenas de grasa para consolarme – Greg sonrió, agarrando él una de esas cosas para mojarla en chocolate y deleitarse con su sabor. Quizás su hija tenía mucha razón – Cambiando de tema, papi… ¿Cómo fue esa cena con Mycroft Holmes? – y sonrió, muy interesada en su respuesta. Pero Greg estaba lejos de darle una respuesta satisfactoria, pues aún estaba en ese proceso de aceptación de los acontecimientos vividos.

\- Bien, interesante – dijo mordiendo de nuevo el churro con la mirada clavada al frente.

\- Aja… - insistió Abby, clavando su mirada en su padre.

\- No hay mucho más – la joven apoyó su mentón en la palma de sus manos – Sólo una cena distendida con alguna que otra conversación acerca del trabajo y Sherlock al que, por cierto, no quiero que te acerques por nada del mundo –

\- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – dijo burlona – Debo reconocer que es una monada – fue escuchar eso y sentir que se le revolvía el estómago hasta dejar de lado el churro.

\- Por favor, te lo pido como favor personal Abby: hay muchos hombres en Londres, en Sheffield y en toda Inglaterra más adecuados a ti que ese chico, ¿lo recordarás?

\- ¿Esto lo dices por ti o por mí? – Greg negó con la cabeza, casi al borde del llanto al imaginarse su existencia con ese tipo, tanto en su trabajo como en su vida personal como yerno. Sería más agradable recibir un disparo.

\- Por ambos. Por la estabilidad de lo poco que queda de esta familia – Abby sonrió ampliamente, levantándose para abrazarlo y consolarlo un poco.

\- Eres un dramático, ¿sabes? – le susurró cerca del oído- Y no te preocupes respecto a los hombres, ahora mismo no están en mis planes – aquello lo descolocó, pero no quiso seguir hablando. Estaba demasiado alterado imaginando escenas familiares, de Navidad e incluso, una boda, con Sherlock Holmes. Era escalofriante, mirara por donde lo mirara.

Y entonces recordó a Mycroft y su expresión al salir del coche cuando lo había llevado a su casa. Pudo notar la tensión que se había apoderado de él en el mismo momento en que había descubierto todo, casi volviendo a la casilla de inicio, cuando se habían 'conocido'. Lo cierto era que no había pensado mucho antes de decir aquellas palabras, pues si lo hubiera hecho, aunque sólo hubiera sido un segundo, estaba seguro que las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Quizás una parte de él estaba tan ansioso por decirle que lo recordaba que no se había parado a pensar en las formas. De ahí el silencio hermético de Mycroft y su despedida tan fría. Seguramente lo habría molestado.

\- No pongas esa cara tan triste – dijo su hija, mirándolo a los ojos – Sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien – miró a Abby y sintió esa maravillosa sensación que sólo alguien como ella podía transmitirle. Si ella se lo decía, estaba seguro que todo estaría bien – Además, he vuelto a dar una vuelta por ahí y he visto cosas perfectas para tu nuevo yo –dijo de golpe, relamiéndose al notar que aún tenía un poco de chocolate. Greg rió, levantándose tras ella mientras se frotaba la cara con ambas manos. Esa chica era imposible, pero la quería como a nadie en ese maldito mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas aquellas que aun me lean :)**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo algo tarde, pues me quedé sin ordenador durante un mes largo. Mil discupas :)**

 **Espero compensarlas y que les gusten los dos capitulos que pienso colgar. Besos**

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (8)**

 **Diógenes Club, Pall Mall**

Jerry se movía sinuosamente encima de él, buscando de nuevo esa atención y mimo que había perdido en los últimos días. No sabía qué estaba pasando con Mycroft, pero lo que tenía seguro es que iba a recuperar su confianza, que volvería a ser su hombre para todo. Bajó hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos y manteniendo su respiración algo agitada cerca de su cuello, pero ni así parecía sacar a ese hombre del sopor en el que estaba metido desde hacía un par de días.

\- Señor… - susurró sobre su boca, percibiendo por primera vez la mirada azulada pendiente de él. La mente de Mycroft había sido incapaz de asumir aún los sucesos del coche. No es que hubiera pasado mucho, pero escuchar de repente a Greg que lo recordaba y que le encantaría seguir con esa extraña relación que los había vuelto a unir lo había descolocado por completo.

\- Jerry, no quiero que vuelvas a tomarte estas libertades nunca más – y lo agarró de los brazos, separándolo lentamente de él – Tuvimos nuestro momento, pero ese ya pasó – y se removió para poder levantarse de su asiento, caminando pensativo hasta la ventana más cercana. Jerry se quedó apoyado en el borde del escritorio, sin apartar sus ojos del mayor. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Lo estaba abandonando o algo por el estilo?

\- No quiere más sexo, ya – dijo como si lo entendiera, pero no lo hacía. Y menos lo aceptaba. Ese hombre era suyo y nadie se lo iba a quitar, mucho menos el tipo con el que había estado quedando últimamente. A ese lo iba a eliminar. Mycroft se quedó de espaldas a él, no haciendo ningún movimiento pues consideraba que su conversación había llegado a su fin. Así lo percibió Jerry, quién no tardó en recoger sus cosas y salir del despacho.

Greg Lestrade se había metido bajo su piel muchos años atrás y esa misma sensación no había desaparecido. Con sólo mencionar que lo recordaba se le había puesto la piel de gallina y el corazón a mil por hora. Odiaba tener que confesarlo, pero estaba enamorado de ese hombre; quizás lo estaba desde la primera vez que lo había mirado insinuante, obligándolo a pedir alcohol cuando ni tan siquiera le gustaba o dejarse follar por el que, por entonces, era un auténtico desconocido. Aun así no se arrepentía en absoluto de nada de lo que había hecho, ni experimentado, ni vivido, y por ello quería repetir. Oh, ahora que Greg se había dado cuenta de todo tenía la libertad de actuar directamente e invitarle a cenar, quizás algún viaje o caprichos varios. Debía investigar sobre sus gustos, aficiones y deseos. Quería complacerlo, ganárselo más allá de una posible noche de sexo, o varias.

Salió de su despacho, ignorando la expresión determinante de Jerry, sentado cerca de la puerta. Avisó a otro de los choferes del club y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba sentado en la parte trasera del sedán negro, revisando su teléfono móvil distraídamente. No podía dejar de pensar en el inspector y en la excusa que debía dar para ir a verlo. Utilizar a su hermano era algo impensable, así que podía ser simplemente sincero y decirle que quería verlo y hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el coche. O lo que no había pasado. Porque había mucho por lo que lamentarse, por la oportunidad perdida de invitarlo a su casa a tomar la última y seguir hablando del tema o haberlo hecho dentro del coche, sin prisa. Un gran ramillete de 'quizás' se aparecían en su mente, acabando por rememorar el hecho que Greg no había dicho nada y él había optado por bajarse del coche en el momento en que había llegado a su casa. De ahí que su cabeza lo hubiera torturado hasta ese momento.

\- Lo siento, señor Holmes, pero el inspector Lestrade no se encuentra en estos momentos – dijo una de las policías de uniforme, la más joven que había visto. Mantuvo su rostro impenetrable, pero por dentro de la decepción era evidente. No había pensado en esa eventualidad.

\- Ya veo – se apoyó en su paraguas, asintiendo levemente dispuesto a irse, cuando una voz más que reconocible lo paró en seco.

\- ¡Te digo que es ella la asesina! – espetó Sherlock, moviendo los brazos con aspavientos, más pesado de lo normal – Ese amago de suicidio es absurdo, nadie se corta las venas en zigzag – Greg rodó los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Quizás, pero tenemos sus huellas en la cinta adhesiva que supuestamente utilizó para encerrarse en el baño. Nadie pudo, más que ella, hacerlo – replicó ante la mirada acusatoria de Sherlock.

\- ¡Pero no lo hizo, por Dios! – acabó por gritar – Su hermana lleva la palabra culpable en medio de la frente, y acabaré averiguando cómo lo hizo – dijo señalando fijamente al inspector, quién negaba con la cabeza.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero mantente alejado de esa mujer. Lo último que quiero es que acabes por perjudicar toda esta investigación

\- ¿Investigación? – suspiró incrédulo - ¿Qué investigación? ¿Asumir que ha sido un suicidio simplemente porque el asesino así lo decretó?

\- Las pruebas así lo dicen, friki – dijo Anderson, acercándose por su espalda.

\- Como siempre haces lo contrario – ahora era Sherlock quién rodaba los ojos – Has ido por el camino fácil, amoldando las pruebas a tu teoría preconcebida al ver el cadáver – Anderson apretó los dientes, dispuesto a lanzarse a su cuello, cuando Mycroft se puso por el medio, utilizando su paraguas para separarlos.

\- Disculpad que me entrometa en un tema tan apasionante como la resolución de un asesinato – sonrió afable, mirando a su hermano – Sé lo mucho que te fastidia que lo haga, pero creo que es tiempo de que dejes de jugar y te centres en lo verdaderamente importante – Sherlock frunció el ceño.

\- No pienso hacerlo – gruñó – No soy tu lacayo, ¿sabes? – el pelirrojo suspiró, desviando su mirada, apartando su paraguas. Con todo el asunto de Jerry tenía mucho trabajo, por lo que había hecho la excepción de pedirle ayuda a Sherlock y su red de vagabundos para averiguar más del asunto.

\- No es ser lacayo, es participar en un caso mucho más importante que en convencer al mundo de que esa mujer fuera asesinada – Greg alzó sus cejas.

\- ¿Eso crees también? – Mycroft miró al moreno por primera vez, con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

\- En efecto. Tal y como ha dicho mi hermano, la gente no se suicida en zigzag o se preocupa de encerrarse en el baño con cinta adhesiva, procurando que consten sus huellas en ella. Es claramente un montaje – el inspector sonrió de lado, relajando su cuerpo y sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre, lo que sonrojó un poco a Mycroft – Igualmente quiero que vengas conmigo, Sherlock. Necesito tu ayuda – el joven se giró, dándoles la espalda.

-¿Por qué no solucionas tus problemas de cama con el tipo, en vez de mandarme a mí a hacer el trabajo sucio? – aquella revelación borró de inmediato la sonrisa de Greg y convirtió al pelirrojo en el hombre más pequeño del mundo. ¿Qué puñetas estaba diciendo Sherlock?

\- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! – espetó ante la mirada incómoda del moreno, que no tardó en dar un par de pasos atrás, apartándose de la escena. Aquello enervó más si cabe a Mycroft, quién veía todo su futuro con Greg en la cuerda floja por culpa de la bocota de su hermano pequeño- El asunto es mucho más importante como para minimizarlo de esa manera tan burda – el joven suspiró aburrido, apartándose de su hermano con las solapas subidas de su eterno abrigo negro. Podría seguirlo, insistir en su ayuda, pero había algo mucho más importante que hacer antes que todo aquel asunto se convirtiera en una bola sin control. De ahí que siguiera a Greg hasta su despacho, llamando tímidamente a su puerta para entrar, para encontrárselo hablando con la sargento Donovan. En cuanto apoyó su paraguas en el suelo, quizás haciendo más ruido del normal, Sally giró su rostro hacia él, indicándole lo molesta que era su presencia en esos momentos. Greg también lo miró un instante y se disculpó con ella, posponiendo su conversación para más adelante.

\- Me informaron que estabas esperándome – dijo el inspector, sentándose mejor en su silla y ofreciéndole asiento a él. Mycroft no lo dudó y, con esa elegancia que siempre lo acompañaba, se sentó enfrente de él.

\- De hecho venía a conversar contigo sobre un asunto, pero dudo que sea el momento indicado – Greg asintió, colocando sus manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón.

\- Posiblemente tengas razón – dijo sin tapujos, cerrando cualquier posibilidad de seguir con aquello. O Mycroft así lo entendió, sonriendo de aquella manera tan falsa que le daba el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse en ese tipo de situaciones – Ahora mismo tengo un caso de suicidio que se convirtió en asesinato, así que debo poner a mi equipo en marcha inmediatamente – el pelirrojo asintió, desviando la mirada un instante.

\- En ese caso – empezó a decir, levantándose con temple frío y distante – Lo mejor es que me vaya – de nuevo dibujó su sonrisa ante la seriedad de Greg, ese rictus que lo estaba rompiendo lentamente por dentro. ¿Acaso le había molestado la simple alusión a Jerry? Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, quedándose de espaldas a él – No tengo problemas de cama con nadie. A decir verdad, no hay que cama que valga – esperó unos instantes a la réplica del moreno, réplica que no existió y profundizó la herida en el pelirrojo. Alzó su cabeza y salió sin cerrar la puerta, con el mismo rictus impenetrable de siempre y con la determinación de que todo se había ido a la mierda.

Greg se quedó sentado en su despacho, mirando fijamente la puerta abierta. Tardó varios minutos en levantarse para cerrarla, quedando apoyado en ella otros tantos. No sabía qué estaba pasando con él, ni por qué se sentía tan mal, ni tan decepcionado. ¿Por qué sentía que todas las personas a su alrededor acababan decepcionándolo? ¿Acaso creía que Mycroft no tendría una vida propia? ¿Que no era un ser humano como otro que comía, dormía y tenía sexo? Suponía que su idea del hombre que acababa de irse estaba anticuada, firmemente influenciada por la imagen que había mantenido durante años del joven erudito y virginal que había corrompido durante su último año de universidad. De eso habían pasado muchos años y Mycroft había seguido con su vida, como él con la suya. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa rebeldía en su interior? ¿Por qué lo había inducido a irse sin tan siquiera escucharle? ¿De verdad le habían afectado tanto las palabras de Sherlock y por qué lo habían hecho?

Una idea estúpida apareció por su mente, algo que desechó inmediatamente. Ir a buscarle ahora no tenía sentido, pues sabía bien que el pelirrojo no lo recibiría especialmente con los brazos abiertos. Su expresión se lo había dejado claro. Suspiró y tiró su pelo hacia atrás, repentinamente agotado. ¿De verdad había sido tan estúpido?

\- Señor – dijo de repente Donovan al otro lado de la puerta, dando un par de golpes – Anderson quiere que vayamos al laboratorio. Parece ser que ha encontrado nuevos indicios en el cuerpo de la fallecida – se quedó en silencio un momento – El friki tenía razón: es un asesinato – Greg cerró fuertemente los ojos, cabreado consigo mismo por no acabar de ver las cosas más evidentes. Se apartó de la puerta y la abrió, mirando a la joven fijamente.

\- Vamos entonces, pero intenta que Sherlock no se entere de eso. Ahora mismo no soportaría verlo ni un instante – Sally sonrió de lado, asintiendo. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su superior.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abby sabía que las cosas habían cambiado para mal, justo cuando volvió dos semanas después. Su padre estaba más despistado que nunca y apenas y podía separar su nariz de los informes de casos que le llegaban al Yard. Pensó que quizás había vuelto a tener un altercado con su madre, pero esa idea desapareció cuando la propia Connie se la negó en persona, el mismo día que la invitó a comer inesperadamente para anunciarle que pensaba casarse con su toy boy. Lejos de molestarle, dejó pasar aquella idea estrafalaria de su madre, que sabía que no llegaría a buen puerto, para centrarse exclusivamente en qué le pasaba a su padre y por qué parecía querer hundirse en su trabajo hasta la extenuación.

\- No voy a decírtelo – dijo Jeff mientras se acababa su limonada – Tampoco estoy seguro de ello, pero si Greg no ha querido compartirlo contigo, no creo que sea apropiado decirte algo al respecto – Abby frunció el ceño, imaginando un sinfín de situaciones horribles que no dejaban de encogerle el corazón. ¿Qué le habría pasado a su papi para dejarlo tan mal?

\- Seguramente está deseoso de… ya sabes – le soltó Pierce en su oficina, haciendo gala, una vez más, del poco tacto que tenía. Más aún delante de la que consideraba su sobrina – Ya eres mayor para saber que los adultos tenemos necesidades y tu padre es humano. Es muy normal que, después de tanto tiempo con tu madre y sus circunstancias especiales, quiera desahogarse un poco – Abby alzó una ceja. Tío Pierce era muy sutil en sus explicaciones – Pero no te preocupes. He invitado a tu padre a una cena de empresarios en las que habrá muchas mujeres interesantes para conocer – la joven suspiró. Era consciente que su padre era un hombre al fin y al cabo, con sus necesidades. Ella misma las tenía, por Dios.

\- Seguramente es culpa de tu madre – dijo Audrey, esposa de Andrew mientras los tres tomaban el té tranquilamente en su casa junto a las niñas – No me gusta criticar, y menos contigo delante, pero ya sabes que Connie siempre le ha puesto las cosas muy difíciles a tu padre. ¡Ni tan siquiera te dejaba venir con nosotros! – se quejó vivamente, mientras su marido asentía conforme. Aquello tampoco le venía de nuevas.

\- Los procesos de divorcio son altamente extenuantes, cariño – le dijo Colin en su despacho de abogacía – Es normal ese desgaste y ese vacío existencial, pues no deja de ser un fracaso. Seguramente tu padre se ha refugiado en el trabajo para compensar ese vacío, intentar ser mejor profesionalmente cuando sentimentalmente sientes que todo es un caos – su tío Colin era el más razonable de todos y sus argumentos era más que válidos, aun así sentía que algo se le escapaba.

\- Se discutió con el friki hace tiempo, y con el hermano parece ser, porque ninguno de los dos ha vuelto por la comisaria – dijo sin problema Scott Kinney, mientras tomaba su café de la mañana.

\- ¿Sabes por qué fue? – preguntó ella con curiosidad. El joven la miró un momento que pareció eterno, acabando por carraspear, algo incómodo.

\- No lo sé -

\- Seguro que escuchaste algo – se tiró hacia adelante, dejado poco espacio entre ellos. El joven la miró a los ojos, sonriendo de lado.

\- De acuerdo, te lo diré mientras me cobro el pago de tal información. Es mucha la que te he dado, pero no me has recompensado como acordamos – Abby resopló. La verdad es que creía que ese tipo se habría olvidado de algo tan absurdo, pero parecía que no. Seguía con su jueguecito estúpido.

\- Muy bien, ¿y qué quieres? – dijo con desgana.

\- Sal conmigo – casi se le escapó una risa incómoda, pues no creyó que fuera algo tan simple.

\- ¿Sólo eso? –

\- ¿Qué creías que pediría? –

\- Quizás algo que ayudara a tu carrera como policía, un ascenso o algo así – ahora fue el turno de Scott de reír sin medida, llevándose las miradas de más de uno, sin importarle mucho en realidad.

\- Lo siento, pero desde que te escapaste de entre mis brazos que quiero volver a tenerte – Abby se sonrojó, no sabía si por vergüenza o por timidez, pero no podía negar que Scott Kinney era un bombón.

\- Muy bien. Te haré el pago – se enderezó con una actitud como si realmente no le importara – Ya avisarás – Scott agarró su muñeca y la atrajo, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo temblar a Abby de arriba abajo. Luego lo miró y sonrió – Te tomo la palabra

Por su parte, Greg seguía en su despacho moviendo informes de aquí para allá, notando cómo el estrés se le acumulaba en los hombros. El maldito suicidio había acabado siendo un asesinato cometido por la hermana de la víctima, tal y como Sherlock había dicho. Ninguno de sus hombres había hablado con él, pero estaba seguro que se habría enterado por los periódicos de esa mañana para mayor regocijo a su ego.

La verdad era que hacía bastante tiempo que ni él ni Mycroft habían asomado la nariz por su departamento, algo que se esforzaba en convertir en un evento lleno de felicidad. Con ellos fuera de la ecuación, él podía llevar las riendas de su equipo sin ninguna intromisión ni conflicto. Eso era bueno, excepcional claro.

\- ¿Cómo va el caso de los falsificadores? – preguntó Sally, entrando en su despacho con más papeles para archivar. Greg resopló, llevándose las manos a su pelo.

\- Estamos estancados – la mujer dejó los papeles encima de la mesa – El tipo que pillamos es un callejón sin salida. No hay ninguna pista que podamos seguir… Mierda, esto es desesperante – la sargento negó con la cabeza, colocándose a su espalda para posar sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Debes relajarte – susurró muy cerca de su oreja – Estás muy tensionado. ¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas un descanso? – Greg notó la presión de las manos de su compañera, relajándolo un poco.

\- Más de una semana, pero Sally… desde arriba me piden soluciones ya, y no encuentro ninguna salida viable a este rompecabezas – la joven subió por su cuello, intentando que se relajara – He repasado estos informes unas treinta veces, para ver si encontraba algo útil, pero nada. Todo sigue tan borroso como al principio – en su mente empezaba a pensar que quizás debería tragarse el orgullo una vez más, e ir a visitar a Sherlock, pero eso significaba la posibilidad de cruzarse con Mycroft y eso sí que no podría aguantarlo.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a casa –siguió presionando sus nudos de tensión, pues ya conocía, de otras tantas ocasiones, hasta qué punto podía estresarse su jefe – se dé una ducha y descanse. Mañana repasaremos juntos los informes y encontraremos el patrón – Greg sonrió, girándose para levantarse pesadamente.

\- Eres un cielo, Sally – la joven sonrió, apoyándose en el escritorio a punto para decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Abby muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Greg negó con la cabeza, acercándose a su hija para abrazarla cariñosamente.

\- ¿Viniste a por mí? – la chica asintió, dejándose mirar mientras observaba la mirada perdida de Sally. Definitivamente había roto un momento – Voy a hacerte caso – dijo mirando a la sargento – Nos vemos mañana – y, antes que se diera cuenta, restaba sola en aquel despacho sintiéndose como una idiota. Otra vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Duchess of Bedford's Walk, Kensington**

El cuerpo de Jerry se arqueaba bajo el roce de sus manos, jadeante, anhelando más intensidad en sus embestidas. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí, y en cierta manera lo pagaba de la mejor de las maneras que se le ocurría. Mycroft Holmes se sentía perdido desde el momento en que Greg había dejado de prestarle atención. Después que había salido de su despacho, tras negarle que existiera ya una relación sexual con nadie, el contacto con el inspector se había vuelto frío y casi inexistente. De ahí que su mente retorcida lo hubiera inducido a volver a caer en las redes del sexo por compasión. Porque sabía que ese joven que estaba retorciéndose bajo él no lo amaba, ni tan siquiera le gustaba, pero era de los tipos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por prosperar en la vida. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ser tan guapo y con un cuerpo tan delicado le había valido el éxito cosechado y llegar hasta él, hasta ese punto en el que él mismo estaba dispuesto a flaquear en el engaño y dejarse llevar. Porque Mycroft también anhelaba cosas, cosas normales y corrientes para los seres humanos como amar y ser amado, sentir el calor de otro ser vivo a su lado, percibir honestidad en las dulces palabras de otra persona. Pero carecía de todo aquello, y había asumido que siempre lo haría, por lo que no había dudado en dejarse llevar por las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Simples mentiras.

\- Ahhh Myc… Mycroft – gimió Jerry al abrazarse a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del pelirrojo mientras dejaba torpes besos por su piel blanquecina – Más… Más… - y no lo decepcionó, pues estaba ahí para él, por ese momento que pronto acabó en el mayor de los placeres para ambos – Mmm… eso fue increíble – se mordió el labio inferior, observando al pelirrojo acostarse a un lado de él - ¿Estás bien? – Mycroft se sentó en la cama, asintiendo mientras abría un cajón y sacaba un cigarro y un mechero para fumar.

\- Perfectamente – encendió el cigarro y aspiró hasta dejar salir el humo de su boca, relajándose completamente. Jerry sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura con una leve caricia. El pelirrojo le pasó el cigarro y Jerry fumó, incorporándose para besarlo y pasarle el humo - ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – el joven rió juguetón.

\- Por ahí – acabó por subirse encima del mayor, acariciando sin vergüenza todo el pecho de Mycroft – Los músculos cada vez se te definen más – y resiguió las líneas de su cuerpo lentamente. El pelirrojo siguió el decurso de las manos del joven, sintiendo su piel erizarse – El ejercicio te está sentando tan bien…

\- Te lo agradezco, Jerry – agarró el cigarro y le dio de nuevo una calada sin dejar de mirar hacia el techo, ignorando el roce de los dedos del chico, algo que no acababa de gustarle. Por eso fue que Jerry no tardó en retirar su mano de él para apartarse y salir de la cama, aun desnudo, para acercarse al cuarto de baño y dar un pequeño portazo. Empezaba a estar harto de todo aquello, de ese hombre en particular que lo humillaba día sí y día también. Se apoyó en el lavabo con la cabeza algo agachada, respirando profundamente antes de mojarse la cara y mirarse a través del espejo. Aquello debía acabar cuanto antes mejor.

\- Debo irme, señor Holmes – dijo ya fuera del baño, contoneando sus caderas frente a él mientras buscaba su ropa – Dejé un par de cosas pendientes en el despacho y no quiero perjudicar su reunión de mañana – le sonrió justamente al abrocharse la camisa – Lo he pasado muy bien, jefe. Espero que podamos repetirlo alguna vez – Mycroft lo observó, dando su última calada al cigarro antes de desecharlo en el cenicero.

\- Me temo Jerry… que eso no va a ser posible ya… - y se incorporó de la cama, vistiéndose con una bata de lino azul oscura antes de acercarse a él con la expresión totalmente seria – Para jugar a esto debes ser más listo que yo, y ni tan siquiera Sherlock lo es – Jerry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de lo que estaba pasando – Ha sido un placer… - pero no pudo acabar la frase, cuando el joven ya estaba saliendo de su habitación, corriendo hacia la calle, como si eso le fuera a funcionar. Mycroft sonrió de lado, entrando en el baño para darse una placentera ducha, a sabiendas que su leal Anthea estaba fuera deteniendo a su, hasta ahora, díscolo asistente. Definitivamente debía buscarse mejores ayudantes.


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (9)**

 **Diógenes Club, Pall Mall**

Anthea siempre había sido la amiga fiel y silenciosa a la que no hacía falta decirle mucho para que lo entendiera todo, de ahí que, con los años, se hubiera ganado el status que ostentaba desde hacía casi tres años. La mayoría de las personas la veían como una simple asistente, la jovencita que cargaba los informes y lo asistía en todo momento, tanto en colocarle bien la chaqueta como en informarle que la reunión de las tres se adelantaba a las dos. Pero no, Anthea era mucho más que eso, por lo que hacía que su labor fuera tan buena.

\- Entonces todo fue bien – dijo Mycroft, quitándose la gafas, visiblemente cansado. La joven asintió, acercándose al escritorio para quitarle la carpeta que tenía justo delante.

\- Igualmente, siento que este no es el final, señor – el hombre la observó, acomodándose en su sillón de cuero, colocando sus manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Anthea cruzó sus brazos, visiblemente incómoda.

\- Es sólo una sensación. La expresión del rostro de Jerry, nada más entrar en el coche del ministerio… no era precisamente de derrota, señor Holmes, sino otra cosa. Como si estuviera seguro que algo más pasaría – Mycroft alzó su ceja, mirando fijamente a la joven. Si Anthea hablaba de esa manera era algo a tener en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser parte de su servicio de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces? – la joven lo miró, descruzando sus brazos para jugar con el anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos.

\- Por lo pronto ir con cuidado e investigar un poco más. Creo que el MI5 hará un buen trabajo con él y, con suerte, saquemos más información de la que esperamos. Hasta ese momento simplemente deberíamos reducir nuestros movimientos, no es que nos vayamos a esconder, pero sería bueno no exponerse.

\- Supongo que te refieres a que deje de involucrarme con los tejemanejes de mi hermano y Scotland Yard en general – Anthea le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Sólo serán unas semanas como mucho, lo que nos lleve averiguar exactamente para quién copiaba los informes Jerry y qué pretenden con toda esa información tan inconexa – Mycroft suspiró, bajando su mirada. Lo cierto era que su amiga no podía dejar de tener razón, más cuando su intuición jamás había fallado. Además, de nada le serviría eso cuando las cosas con Greg y con Sherlock estaban tan rematadamente mal. Un tiempo de descanso no les iría mal a ninguno.

La verdad es que lo que más le molestaba era la situación con Greg, el hecho que todo se hubiera complicado y que ninguno de ellos hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para dar el paso necesario y arreglarlo. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la mirada del moreno, unos ojos cargados de indiferencia hacia él y casi desprecio por lo que Sherlock había insinuado. Ni siquiera sus palabras le habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Aun así, una brizna de esperanza nacía después de ese desastre, pues, tras días de reflexión, su mente científica había encontrado el estímulo adecuado para darse cuenta que, ante una reacción así bien debía haber un hecho que la impulsara. En otras palabras, si Greg se había enfadado con él por lo de Jerry, ¿significaba acaso que él…? Aquel simple pensamiento le había traído un sinfín de sensaciones cálidas a su casi marchito corazón. Si de verdad Greg sentía un mínimo de celos por Jerry, él podía darse por bien servido. Otra cosa era demostrarlo, y de ahí venían los problemas.

Bajo esa retahíla de pensamientos, Mycroft salió del club Diógenes junto a Anthea para ir directos al despacho. Ese día las reuniones se le enlazaban, unas con otras, por lo que planeaba que no volvería a casa precisamente temprano, aunque, la verdad, tampoco era que alguien lo estuviera esperando. Entró en el Sedán negro junto a su amiga y se quedó mirando por la ventana casi embobado. La vida londinense aparecía delante de su rostro, como si se tratara de una película que hubiera visto cientos de veces. Posó su mano en el cristal, notando la humedad que se impregnaba en esos vidrios tintados. ¿Podría seguir con la incertidumbre de saber si Greg sentía lo mismo que él?

Y de pronto lo sintió. Un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho del coche lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos para volver a una realidad alarmante. De nuevo otro golpe, aún más fuerte y que casi hizo descarrilar el coche hasta la acera, pero las habilidades de su chófer evitaron tal desastre. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró hacia la ventana contraria y percibió cómo Anthea sacaba un arma pequeña de su muslo, parecía una Beretta o algo similar, y la cargaba para usarla si era necesario. No pudo evitar tragar saliva e intentar mirar hacia el coche que intentaba embestirlos, sin sacar muchas conclusiones al respecto.

\- ¿Era a esto a lo que te referías, cielo? – dijo Mycroft, agarrándose como podía para no golpearse ante la brusquedad de la situación. Anthea no contestó, sólo se colocó más cerca de él, como un escudo, mientras intentaba sacar en claro algo.

\- No puedo ver nada – dijo gruñendo – ¡Sal de la calle principal! – gritó al chófer – Lo último que queremos es herir a civiles – Mycroft miró por su ventana y vio que estaban en Horse Guards Rd, una de las calles donde los turistas se juntaban para ver el cambio de la guardia montada. Cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal. Y de nuevo otro golpe, esta vez por detrás y que casi lo hizo chocar con el vehículo que tenía delante. El chófer presionó el claxon, haciendo aspavientos para que el tipo se apartara de la carretera. ¿Es que no veía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Era idiota?

\- ¡Quítate de en medio! – le gritó por la ventana, girando como podía para meterse en el carril contrario y viendo cómo el coche perseguidor también golpeaba al de atrás, sacándolo incluso de la carretera – Si hoy no muere nadie… ¡será un puto milagro!

\- ¡Deja de rezar y céntrate en la conducción! – espetó Anthea, quién estaba midiendo las distancias y las posibilidades de éxito de disparar hacia las ruedas del coche. Pero no, era demasiado peligroso, más por los viandantes que por otra cosa – ¡Baja hasta Birdcage Walk y ve directamente hacia el Westminster Bridge! – espetó de golpe, viendo que no había otra solución.

\- ¿Y después? – preguntó el chófer.

\- Sigue la carretera hacia el Albert Embankment. Avisaré al MI6 para que estén preparados – Mycroft miró a Anthea, confiando ciegamente en su juicio. Iban directos al edificio dónde se asentaba el Servicio Secreto Británico, por lo que esperaba que la reacción serían inmediata. Escuchó cómo ella daba las órdenes, mientras el chófer aceleraba hacia el puente, aun teniendo ciertos inconvenientes por lo masificado que estaba todo a esas horas de la mañana. Aquello era un desastre.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Esto está lleno! – dijo exasperado el chófer.

\- Bienvenido al día a día del turismo londinense – susurró la joven, antes de girarse hacia Mycroft – Prométame algo – y el hombre la miró fijamente – Si salimos de esta, ¿dejará de hacer el idiota y hablará con el inspector Lestrade? – no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de asentir, pues si la agente tenía razón en algo era en que, estando al borde de una situación extrema, la vida se veía de otra forma mucho más cristalina.

Lograron pasar el puente, no sin dificultad, parándose justo antes de la rotonda, lo que le dio tiempo a su perseguidor para embestirlo una vez más desde atrás y provocar que dieran una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Anthea agarró a su superior, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que se golpeara. Entonces miró hacia atrás y decidió bajarle la cabeza a Mycroft, indicándole que no se moviera, para pasar hasta el asiento de delante para seguir con las indicaciones. Entonces su móvil sonó y lo agarró de inmediato, ansiosa por recibir las noticias que ansiaba recibir. No escuchó exactamente la conversación, pero su amiga pareció satisfecha, tanto que lo miró y le guiñó un ojo.

\- James lo solucionará todo – y Mycroft sintió que parte del peso que tenía sobre sus hombros se aliviaba, pues ese hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier locura con tal de salvar el pellejo de su esposa, cosa que lo beneficiaba en demasía.

El chofer dio un volatazo y aumentó la velocidad al meterse en Albert Embankment. A lo lejos, el más que característico edificio del MI6 se alzaba con sus colores vivos y brillantes a causa del reflejo del sol en sus cristales. Mycroft se incorporó un poco, fijándose que, en un edificio próximo, una silueta vestida con un impecable traje oscuro y armada, tomaba posición para disparar. Sabía que era él, James, el James de Anthea, su pequeña salvación y al que parecía deber tantos favores como el mismo agente a él. Era una relación extraña la suya.

Un disparo, sólo un disparo fue necesario para que todo acabara de forma fulminante. Sólo pudo escuchar cómo el coche chocaba contra el muro de contención y hacía zigzag hasta quedar boca abajo en medio de la calzada. El chófer llegó hasta el edificio aminorando la velocidad y con el pulso acelerado, ya por la adrenalina, ya por el sofoco que se había llevado con toda esa situación. Mycroft se incorporó para salir del coche junto a Anthea y mirar lo que quedaba del coche. No creían que hubiera supervivientes, tanto por la velocidad que habían alcanzado antes de golpe como la falta de reacción ante el disparo a los neumáticos. El coche simplemente había perdido el control. El pelirrojo levantó su vista hasta el edificio desde donde se había hecho el disparo, observando que ya no había rastro del francotirador. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

\- No sabía que tuviera esta clase de problemas, señor Holmes – dijo James, apareciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, y con el rifle reglamentario apoyado en su hombro, mientras su otra mano descansaba dentro del pantalón. Su sonrisa cínica y esos andares de sabelotodo siempre le habían puesto un poco nervioso, a la par de gustarle. Otra cosa era el escalofrío que podía causarle que pareciera tan normal ante tal caótico escenario.

\- Yo tampoco – respondió con su mismo cinismo, desviando su mirada hacia Anthea – Suerte que la tengo a ella – James la miró, pero no hizo amago de acercarse, o demostrar un mínimo de intimidad con ella. Eso siempre se quedaba tras la puerta de su apartamento en Chelsea.

\- ¿Tenéis idea de quiénes eran? – Mycroft miró hacia el coche siniestrado, escuchando el sonido de las ambulancias a lo lejos.

\- Tengo una ligera idea al respecto, pero confío en que el MI5 resuelva mis dudas – James asintió y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, dando un paso hacia atrás. Su trabajo ya había acabado y, con él, su conversación, aunque sabía de sobras que esas palabras habían sido sólo producto de la cortesía.

\- Mírese esa herida en la cabeza – y señaló su frente antes de irse, pasando muy cerca de Anthea hasta rozar su mano con delicadeza al alejarse. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, hasta colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, algo sonrojada.

Diez minutos más tarde, y con la adrenalina del momento aun corriendo por sus venas, Mycroft Holmes era obligado a subir a una de las dos ambulancias que se habían desplazado a la zona, envuelto en una mantita anti shock aun sus eternas excusas de que no le pasaba nada. Sólo tuvo que mirar a su asistente, y la expresión de su cara, para darse cuenta que aquello había sido algo más que un simple accidente. Habían intentado matarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **New Scotland Yard, Broadway**

Miró la caja de donuts que tenía enfrente con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que se acabaran los glaseados, sobretodo esos que llevaban una capa rosada por encima. Se le hacían muy cómicos y estaban tremendamente ricos. Suspiró y se quedó mirando los tres que quedaban, girando levemente su cabeza para intentar decidir. Lo cierto era que no había mucho que pensar, más cuando dos de ellos simplemente tenían una capa de azúcar y otro unas pocas virutas de chocolate, por lo que agarró uno de los azucarados para darle un generoso mordisco.

Volvió a su despacho con apenas un trozo de donut y una taza de café cargado para pasar el día. Era de esas jornadas en que la ciudad parecía darse un respiro y donde los casos resueltos se le acumulaban. Y aunque pareciera una vida sencilla, aquella era su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, algo que apenas recordaba en los últimos años. Se dejó caer en su sillón, masticando el último trozo mientras observaba el cielo encapotado de Londres. Estaba seguro que acabaría por llover, pero hasta eso le daba igual en esos momentos. Tenía el coche en el garaje, comida casera de su hija esperándole en la nevera y varias cervezas para poder disfrutar de la jornada de Champions League de la noche. Francamente, no creía que nada malo pudiera pasar.

Craso error.

\- Inspector – dijo Scott nada más entrar en su oficina – Ha habido una persecución en medio de Londres. Dos coches, uno parecía oficial y el otro un turismo que ha acabado empotrado contra un muro cerca del MI6 – para ese entonces Greg ya había alzado una ceja, negando con la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- No es nuestra división, Kinney – el joven suspiró, apoyando una mano en la puerta.

\- Es el hermano del friki, señor – sólo tuvo que escuchar eso para que todo su cuerpo reaccionara, como si de repente se hubiera quemado, y ya no quiso escuchar nada más. Antes que Scott pudiera reaccionar, Greg ya estaba pasando a su lado, poniéndose la chaqueta mientras buscaba en su teléfono móvil el número que necesitaba, corriendo escaleras abajo camino al garaje. Su día de ensueño se había ido completamente a la mierda.

En el St Barts, el denominado 'hermano del friki' gruñía molesto mientras el enfermero del turno de mañana limpiaba su herida de la frente. Era pequeña, pero de esas tan molestas que necesitaban puntos de sutura a causa de la pomposidad de la sangre. Y encima estaba el escozor, oh eso era lo peor.

Anthea, a su lado y sin un rasguño que reportar, restaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el móvil entre sus manos, lo que la apartaba parcialmente de la realidad de ese momento. Observó su expresión, siempre plácida, y elucubró qué podría estar escribiendo. ¿Quizás hablaba con James? No, no creía que ese hombre fuera un adicto a los móviles o tan siquiera mantuviera largas conversaciones con su mujer. ¿Algún contacto del ministerio? ¿Empresario, político? Estaba seguro que los sucesos estarían llenando los telediarios a esa hora, haciéndose un hueco en la programación matinal, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Parte del éxito de su trabajo era el anonimato y, vista la persecución que habían montado justo en el corazón de Londres, ese ansiado anonimato se había evaporado. Quizás lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir lo dicho por Anthea esa misma mañana y adoptar un perfil bajo, intentar no exponerse hasta saber algo de lo que había pasado pues, por mucho que le fastidiaba reconocer, no sabían nada.

La joven lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática, justo cuando guardaba su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos. Se levantó y se acercó a él, inspeccionando la herida de cerca, como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a ver algo así todos los días. No sabía por qué, pero esa idea se le hacía bastante real.

\- ¿Le duele? – preguntó interesada, viendo cómo el enfermero empezaba a tapársela. Mycroft hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza.

\- Es sólo una leve contusión, nada importante – el joven a su lado sonrió.

\- Igualmente le haremos un par de pruebas, sólo por precaución, pues no fue un golpe suave – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, cansado de estar en ese sitio que no le resultaba del todo cómodo. Anthea posó una mano en su hombro y la presionó, justo cuando el hombre se levantaba para quitarse la chaqueta – Sígame, por favor. Será rápido – Mycroft se mordió la lengua, pues estaba dispuesto a decir un par de cosas en contra de su afirmación, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación.

Al otro lado del ala de urgencias, Greg entraba como un torbellino, tropezando con cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, mientras su mirada buscaba con desesperación a Mycroft. Sabía que estaba bien, pues su asistente le había informado de todos los pormenores del accidente para tranquilizarlo, pero algo en él le reclamaba verlo por sí mismo para que ese desasosiego desapareciera. Caminó a paso ligero, siguiendo las indicaciones que le daban, seguido de un Scott que apenas y entendía lo que estaba pasando. Al doblar una esquina, pudo ver la espalda del pelirrojo, más bien su trasero redondeado, y en como asentía con desánimo. Por primera vez dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, tirando su pelo hacia atrás totalmente agotado. Estaba bien, lo estaba y no podía sentirse más feliz en esos momentos. Scott, de pie a su lado, miró a su superior y luego al señor Holmes, acabando por tragar duro. A Abby le encantaría saber eso, aunque se lo cobraría a su manera, como hasta ahora.

\- Señor, ¿por qué no se acerca? – le dijo casi en un suspiro. Él mismo se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pues nunca se había considerado un cupido, pero creía que era lo correcto en esos momentos. Greg no hizo amago de escucharlo, pues ya estaba dando un paso hacia adelante para reunirse con Mycroft.

\- Holmes… - dijo con voz serena, o todo lo serena que fue capaz, pues no quería que el otro viera esa vulnerabilidad en él. El pelirrojo pareció tensarse por un instante, justo antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Greg tragó saliva, fijándose en la venda en su frente – Me alegro de ver que estás bien – Mycroft seguía mirándolo a los ojos, casi esperando por algo más que no llegó.

\- Gracias, has sido muy amable de venir, pero apenas y es un rasguño – dijo quitándole importancia, rozando su venda y provocando un nuevo gruñido.

\- No, no te toques – dijo Greg, acercándose para apartarle la mano y haciendo contacto con él casi por primera vez en mucho tiempo – Sé por experiencia que estas cosas son muy molestas, pero el descanso te irá bien –

\- No pienso darme de baja por un simple golpe en la cabeza, Greg. El país sigue adelante, así como yo – el moreno sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza. No le sorprendía en absoluto que dijera ese tipo de cosas.

\- Mycroft, yo… - empezó a decir el moreno con mucha dificultad – Quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. No medí mis palabras y… lo siento – lo miró a los ojos, provocando que el pulso del pelirrojo se acelerara como nunca antes.

\- Está todo bien, Greg – y tragó saliva, moviendo ligeramente sus manos pues no sabía qué hacer con ellas – Confieso que debí haberte dicho claramente quién era y… - pero ya no siguió, pues no sabía qué decir más. Aquello le resultaba muy violento, más cuando estaban en medio de un hospital y con un joven agente cerca – Espero que Sherlock no te haya causado molestias estos días –

\- Ni lo he visto – y se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio – Aun te debo una comida – Mycroft lo miró expectante, pues no creía que se acordara de ese pequeño detalle.

\- Sí, es cierto… - en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una de las enfermeras, pues el pelirrojo debía descansar y quedarse en observación el resto del día. Greg lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se metió en una de las habitaciones de la planta.

\- Scott – dijo de pronto el moreno, girándose para encararlo - ¿Conoces algún buen sitio para comer? – el joven sonrió, asintiendo.

\- Por supuesto, señor

\- Perfecto, así podremos hablar más cómodamente de lo que te traes con mi hija… - y la sonrisa se esfumó, sintiendo, después de mucho tiempo, el pánico al padre de su novia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Landor Road, Clapham North**

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Por más cuentas que revisaba, por más números que hacía, la cosa no resultaba como ella había esperado, cosa que empezaba a enfermarla. Se suponía que el divorcio debía ser el inicio de una vida plena y dichosa, pero esa vida cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil, pues la escasez de dinero los estaba ahogando poco a poco.

Connie suspiró y miró hacia el sofá, donde un ya poco encantador Chase, restaba dormido en ropa interior. De acuerdo que esa no era la visión que había tenido al iniciar todo aquello, pero siempre era mejor que estar al lado de Greg y su nulo amor por él. O eso se decía ella cada mañana. ¿Dónde había quedado la magia del inicio? ¿Y la pasión?

El timbre sonó, por lo que no dudó en darle un leve golpe a Chase para que despertara y se fuera a la habitación, pues lo último que quería en esos momentos era que su hija viera semejante despropósito. Al abrir la puerta, Abby focalizaba toda su atención en su teléfono móvil mientras dibujaba una sospechosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Algo acerca de la escuela? – dijo Connie, apartándose a un lado para que su hija pasara.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad, y es universidad – Abby guardó el teléfono en su pantalón y se sentó en el sofá - ¿No está tu toy boy? – su madre frunció levemente su ceño, pues no le gustaba que se dirigiera a Chase de esa manera tan vulgar.

\- Te pediría que tuvieras un poco más de respeto por mi pareja – la joven se encogió de hombros – Además, no es de él de quién quiero hablar – Abby negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, levantándose inmediatamente del sofá.

\- No pienso hacerlo – dijo de golpe.

\- No te he dicho aun nada y ya te niegas – se quejó Connie – Ya veo que te has puesto de parte de tu padre, como siempre. Él es la pobre víctima siempre –

\- Mamá, has sido tú quién lo ha dejado por otro. Obviamente es tu culpa – la mujer se levantó para encararse a su hija.

\- Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de la vida, ni de cómo un hombre simple puede amargarte hasta hacerte perder la identidad – Abby desvió su mirada, pues no creía en absoluto que su padre fuera esa clase de hombre al que se refería – Debes ayudarme, me lo debes después de todo – la joven la miró sin entender – Soy tu madre y me debes la vida – ¡aquello no tenía sentido! ¿De verdad todo aquello estaba pasando?

\- ¡No voy a ayudarte a sacarle el dinero a papá! – espetó ya cansada, dándose la vuelta para salir de esa casa, justo para encontrarse con Chase semi desnudo – Podrías taparte un poco…

\- Estoy en mi casa – dijo él con desgana, apartándola sin cuidado para ir a la cocina.

\- Abby, ¿qué no ves que así no acabaremos nunca? Legalmente es lo que tu padre debe darme, pero el maldito abogaducho que tiene le ha llenado la cabeza de un montón de cosas que…

\- Colin es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, mamá. Simplemente está velando por los intereses de papá

\- Y perjudicando mi futuro, por supuesto – Abby no sabía bien qué debía decirle, más que no iba a ayudarla. Fue entonces que Connie apretó los dientes y la empujó – Si no vas a ayudarme, ya te puedes ir – y abrió la puerta de la calle – Y mejor ya no vuelvas. Tener hijos para esto… - la joven miró a su madre totalmente conmocionada, al borde del llanto. ¿De verdad la estaba tratando así por no ayudarla con el dinero? Tragó saliva y salió del piso, escuchando el portazo que siguió sin darle tiempo a réplica. Su madre… ya no la quería…

\- Te dije que no conseguirías nada de esa niña – espetó molesto Chase al salir de la cocina, bebiendo una de sus bebidas energéticas antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y encender la televisión. Connie gruñó por lo bajo, sentándose a su lado y mirando hacia la pantalla con poca gana.


	10. Chapter 10

Mil perdones a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo este fic. M efue imposible seguir escribiendo y subiendo capitulos hasta ahora. Espero compensarlos en un futuro próximo :)

* * *

 **LOS ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LA MEMORIA (10)**

 **Picadilly Circus, Soho**

Decir que estaba nervioso sería usar un eufemismo. Aunque ridículo, Mycroft Holmes sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. ¿La razón? Greg Lestrade.

Hacía más o menos quince minutos que restaba inmóvil al lado de la eterna estatua de Cupido, rodeado de turistas y jóvenes algo andrajosos, que no paraban de hacerse fotos en las escalinatas. La verdad es que el haber quedado justo en ese punto no dejaba de gustarle. Ese pequeño querubín era el símbolo del amor verdadero, el destino, y no podía dejar de pensar que, en algún punto de su prolífica imaginación, había deseado que su hombre destinado fuera Greg. Revolvió entre sus bolsillos para sacar un cigarro. Empezaba a hacer frío, más de lo normal, lo que anunciaba que se avecinaba un invierno bastante cruento. Posó el cigarro en sus labios y lo encendió, dejando escapar el humo y adoptando una expresión casi melancólica.

¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado en su vida hasta llegar a ese momento? Porque debía reconocer que, para estar ahí justo para esperar por Greg, la vida se lo había puesto algo complicado. Él mismo se lo había puesto, y por ello estaba en esa cruzada personal por arreglar todo lo que había hecho para alejar a ese hombre de él. Sólo esperaba que no lo dejara plantado ahora.

\- ¡Myc! – gritó alguien a su espalda, bufando mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento - ¡Perdona! La cosa se complicó con un interrogatorio y… - Greg suspiró, dibujando una simple sonrisa que llenó de calidez el pecho de Mycroft. Se acercó a él, sonriendo casi como si fuera un reflejo del policía, para levantarle el mentón y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No importa – y el moreno observó la tierna expresión que le dedicaba el pelirrojo, una mirada que jamás había visto y que le hacía sentir increíblemente bien - ¿Estás mejor? – Greg asintió, incorporándose para ponerse a su lado y empezar a caminar en dirección al restaurante en el que había reservado.

Lo cierto era que iba a ciegas. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero nunca antes había ido. La elección, tanto del restaurante como de la propia ropa que llevaba ese día, había sido obra de su hija Abby con la aprobación del que debería empezar a considerar como su yerno, Scott. Ambos habían insistido mucho en que un cambio de estilo, más moderno y con un toque elegante, podría conseguir muchas cosas. Le había dado miedo preguntar a qué cosas se referían exactamente, aunque tenía una ligera idea. Era más que evidente que esos dos se habían unido, quizás más de lo que él habría querido, para encontrarle un interés amoroso, o algo parecido a un compañero de vida. Era bastante gracioso que justamente hubieran focalizado su atención en ese hombre, sin sospechar mínimamente la historia que los unía.

Mycroft, a su lado, seguía fumando visiblemente tranquilo, aunque con la cabeza llena de preguntas y dudas. Esa comida iba a ser completamente distinta a la primera, pues las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y, junto a ellas, un montón de puntos de los que hablar. Nunca una noche de juventud le había supuesto tanto como la que vivieron juntos.

\- ¿Has tenido algún contratiempo por la herida? – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, acabándose el cigarro justo a tiempo, antes de entrar al restaurante.

\- La herida era más escandalosa que el daño en sí, aunque supongo que tú tienes más experiencia que yo en ese campo – Greg asintió levemente, abriéndole la puerta para que pasara y recordando cómo había sido su primera herida de bala. Apenas había salido de la academia, cuando se vio envuelto en el típico tiroteo en que una bala perdida impactó contra su brazo izquierdo. Sí, había sentido un dolor punzante casi inaguantable durante las tres semanas que siguieron.

\- Mesa para dos. A nombre de Lestrade – el mâitre los buscó en el libro de reservas y les dedicó una afable sonrisa, pidiéndoles que le siguieran hasta su mesa que, al parecer, estaba bastante retirada del resto del comedor.

\- No quieres que nos molesten – apreció Myc, quitándose el abrigo para colgarlo de su asiento.

\- No sé si te molestaría si te dijera la verdad – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, apoyando su mentón en sus dedos entrecruzados, una vez ya estuvo sentado – Fue Abby. Quiso encargarse de todo, pues según ella, podría meter la pata – Mycroft asintió, bajando su mirada – Lo siento, la próxima vez lo escogeré personalmente – y el hombre lo miró de nuevo.

\- ¿Próxima vez? – sentía como el pulso se le aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban algo sonrosadas, pero no le importó.

\- Si tú quieres, claro está - ¡Por supuesto que quería! ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que se moría por él?

\- Me encantaría, Greg – y bajó su mirada, a la vez que tragaba saliva para controlar sus emociones, disparadas en esos momentos – Igualmente, dile a tu hija que es un sitio muy agradable. Tiene buen gusto – el moreno amplió su sonrisa, pues cualquier piropo que dijeran de su pequeña, lo henchía de orgullo. Pero ahí estaban para otra cosa, para hablar. Lo cierto era que se había pasado la noche anterior dándole vueltas a lo que le quería decir, las palabras que debía usar, pero nada de lo que se le había ocurrido parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para dar inicio a una conversación fluida donde aclarar los asuntos que los habían separado hasta ahora. Así que simplemente había optado por ir directamente al problema.

\- Myc… me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar con franqueza – y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa – Siento haberme comportado como idiota. Somos mayorcitos y cada uno tiene una vida con sus relaciones y sus historias, por lo que no debía tratarte tan fríamente después de… ya sabes, lo que dijo Sherlock – el pelirrojo bajó su mirada hacia las manos de Greg, sintiendo el deseo de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

\- Eso ya no importa, de verdad. Sólo me dolió que no creyeras en mi palabra cuando te dije que no… - y suspiró – Jerry era mi asistente y sí, me acostaba con él, pero no de la manera que Sherlock lo dijo. Hace tiempo que seguíamos la pista del chico, de sus idas y venidas, de la firme sospecha del robo o la copia de una serie de documentos con información confidencial. La verdad es que sospechamos que él, más bien las personas que están detrás él, son los responsables del intento de asesinato hacia mi persona – Greg se quedó mudo. Jamás había pensado que la vida de Mycroft pudiera ser tan peligrosa, todo lo contrario. Pero tras ver esa frenética persecución por el corazón de Londres, la intervención del propio MI6, ¿alguna vez conocería del todo la verdadera vida de ese hombre?

\- ¿Has pensado en reforzar tu seguridad personal? – preguntó alarmado.

\- Tengo a Anthea – respondió con media sonrisa – Ella es más que suficiente para procurar mi seguridad. Además, no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo semejante de nuevo – el moreno lo miró fijamente, esperando que siguiera hablando, pero ahí quedó la cosa. La verdad, poco le importaba lo que hiciera, pues lo único que de verdad le preocupaba era que estuviera a salvo - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal has estado? – dijo cambiando de tema, pues recordar a Jerry, o cualquier cosa relacionada con él, le hervía la sangre - Sherlock se la pasa gruñendo aburrido porque no tiene ningún caso…

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó de golpe, mirándolo a los ojos, pues las pataletas de su hermano le importaban muy poco en esos momentos - ¿Por qué desapareciste? No volví a verte el resto del curso. Era como si se te hubiera tragado la tierra – Mycroft desvió su mirada, algo incómodo. No pensaba que la conversación se desviara tan rápido. Había pensado en tentar un poco el terreno antes, pero parecía que Greg estaba ansioso por respuestas.

\- Creí que sólo había sido un polvo, así que no creí que quisieras nada más – mintió. Lo sabía, mentía, pero tampoco del todo. Quería ser sincero con él, pero no de la forma en que pudiera ponerse barreras a una futura relación y, decir que había preferido un futuro brillante a estar con él, lo habría arruinado todo. Greg se mordió el labio, incómodo por lo que había dicho, aunque no distaba mucho de la realidad. Lo cierto era que, en un principio, había ido tras él por puro capricho, acabar su carrera universitaria tirándose a un chico como Myc. Así era de idiota en aquella época, pero de alguna manera las cosas habían cambiado justo cuando lo había tenido jadeando en su cama. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos si hubieran seguido juntos?

\- Eso ya no lo sabremos – susurró, respondiendo esa pregunta que hacía tiempo circulaba por su mente, sin encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera. Acabó por alzar el rostro ante la aparición de uno de los camareros para tomar nota de sus pedidos. Mycroft oyó claramente aquello, aferrándose al menú para escoger qué podía comer, manteniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro como un escudo. Y el silencio se instaló entre ellos, centrándose en la comida que tenían delante de ellos y creando una atmósfera lejos de la deseada. De nuevo lo habían hecho, de nuevo habían dejado que las malas vibraciones los atraparan y los cegaran, provocando que no fueran capaces de avanzar.

\- Mira Greg, hablemos claro – dijo al fin el pelirrojo, dejando los cubiertos a un lado – Me gustas, la verdad es que me gustas mucho y no tengo ni idea de si esto puede funcionar, pero si hay una mínima posibilidad, me gustaría mucho intentarlo – el moreno lo miró fijamente, escuchando con serenidad lo que le decía, sorprendiéndole que fuera tan vehemente.

\- Estoy casado – dijo Greg sin pensar, dejando a Mycroft de piedra – Técnicamente no, pero oficialmente aun lo estoy – bajó su mirada, tocándose la zona donde usualmente había llevado la alianza – Mi esposa, Connie…

\- Lo sé – dijo de golpe el pelirrojo – Lo sé todo, así que no tienes por qué explicármelo – el moreno lo observó, algo desubicado – Es parte de mi trabajo, Greg. En el momento en que Sherlock entró en tu vida, tu entraste en mi círculo de interés, aunque hasta que no revisé los informes no me di cuenta de que eras tú – la verdad es que lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos era hablar de una mujer, de su mujer. Le horrorizaba pensar en él y en la señora de la fotografía que acompañaba su informe en cualquier actitud amorosa, acelerando su pulso hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido de la orientación. Por su parte, el inspector relajó su expresión al escucharle hablar así, sirviendo un par de copas de vino tinto para relajar el ambiente.

\- Hagamos un brindis – Myc agarró su copa, mirándolo fijamente – Por un nuevo inicio – sus ojos brillaron ante esas palabras, cargadas de simbolismo y casi una promesa entre los dos. Sintió un escalofrío y chocó su copa con la de él, bebiendo un buen sorbo dentro de ese ambiente tan íntimo que, al fin, habían podido crear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Sheffield University, Sheffield**

Le encantaba cómo la besaba, las caricias que le dedicaba y lo mimoso que podía ser ese hombre tan rudo que empezaba a volverla loca. ¿Quién iba a figurarse que ese policía tan testarudo y malhumorado se convertiría en alguien tan importante en su vida? Gimió un poco más alto, tapándose la boca levemente para que nadie los descubriera, aunque sabía que era una tarea inútil. Las paredes de la residencia eran demasiado finas y, si ella misma escuchaba con claridad las discusiones y sesiones de sexo de la gente que vivía arriba y abajo, bien podrían ser ellos testigos de su pasión. Aquella idea la excitó, provocando una tímida risa, justo al sentir su orgasmo, por lo que Scott no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Con esa chica nunca se sabía.

\- Pareces feliz, aunque ya no sé si es por mí, por lo que acabamos de hacer o por cualquiera de las muchas ideas locas que pasan por tu cabeza últimamente – Abby lo miró, tapándose media cara con la sábana sin dejar de mirarle, dándole la respuesta que menos le gustaba de todas. El chico resopló fastidiado, saliendo de ella para darse la vuelta.

\- Lo soy, soy muy feliz y gran parte es por tu culpa, pero… - Scott odiaba sus peros – no puedo evitar pensar en papá y en si nos habrá hecho caso – el chico rodó los ojos, mirando el techo sin dejar de negar con la cabeza. Aquello era increíble – Te parecerá una tontería, pero el señor Holmes me cae bien y quiero que sea su novio – Scott la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Dios, Abby… ¿por qué no te preocupas más en lo que pasa aquí, en esta cama entre nosotros, y no tanto en tu padre? – se incorporó y acarició su pelo, atrayéndola hacia él – Hacía días que no te veía y te echaba de menos – la joven se mordió el labio inferior, dejando caer la sábana para que la viera mejor. Le gustaba mucho cómo Scott la miraba, dedicándose a atender cada trozo de su piel, como si debiera venerarla. La hacía sentir muy especial. Se incorporó y rompió la distancia entre ellos, iniciando un beso cálido y pausado.

\- Perdona, pero… entiéndeme. La última vez que vi a mi madre y a su chulo… no me dieron buenas vibraciones y quiero que mi padre tenga las espaldas cubiertas – Scott asintió derrotado, siempre lo derrotaba en situaciones así, por lo que la abrazó por la cintura para apoyar su mejilla sobre su pecho turgente. Le encantaba escuchar sus latidos acelerándose ante su cercanía.

\- Y las tendrá. ¿O crees que el departamento de policía se quedaría con los brazos cruzados? – Abby sonrió, peinando como podía el pelo desordenado de Scott – Jamás dejamos a un compañero atrás, mucho menos si quieren joderle. Es una lealtad que aprendes en la academia – la chica amplió su sonrisa, atrayéndolo para besarlo una vez más, agradecida por sus palabras.

\- Creo que por eso mereces un premio especial, por eso y por la paciencia que has tenido durante estas semanas – Scott asintió conforme, pues nadie mejor que él sabía lo mucho que merecía tal premio. Abigail era encantadora, protectora con su padre, pero muy cabezota, rasgos que hacían que cada día que pasaba le gustara más y más – Más cuando voy a requerirte a que me sigas ayudando para que ellos sean felices…

\- Y lo serán, te lo aseguro, pero ahora… ¿Podrías volver a hacernos felices a nosotros? –

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Qué piensa Abigail de todo esto? – preguntó Mycroft, saliendo del restaurante y con las manos en sus bolsillos. Habían podido hablar largo y tendido de lo que les había llevado hasta ese momento, dejando en claro parte de sus sentimientos respecto a lo que habían vivido últimamente. Greg no dudó en verbalizar todos sus temores acerca del futuro, de lo inseguro que se sentía después de fracasar como marido y lo frustrado que era saber que Connie lo había engañado durante tantos años. Al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir un gran rencor por la mujer, por no valorar al hombre que había tenido a su lado durante 20 años y haciéndole sentir a él mismo aún más miserable. Porque estaba seguro que, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, Greg jamás la habría conocido.

\- Abby es una chica fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora lo es mucho más – el moreno se tapó mejor con el abrigo – Connie no nos está poniendo las cosas fáciles – Mycroft se paró en seco, provocando que él también se parara.

\- Puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas – Greg lo observó atentamente – Sólo dame dos días – aquello le hizo gracia, pues no se esperaba que pudiera ofrecerle algo así.

\- Gracias, pero aún quiero hacer las cosas limpiamente. Además, confío plenamente en Colin – y miró a Myc de reojo – es el novio de Jeff, ¿recuerdas a Jeff? – el pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, acordándose de golpe del chico bajito e inseguro que intentó ligar con él.

\- Sí, sí… - dijo formando una tímida sonrisa, volviendo a moverse hasta pasar por delante de él, llegando de nuevo a Picadilly Circus – Recuerdo que zanjé el asunto antes de que pudiera hacer nada – Greg rió sin vergüenza.

\- Lo hundiste, Myc. Pobre, sólo quería ligar con el chico más guapo del local – el pelirrojo se sonrojó, teniendo algún que otro problema para vocalizar, no queriendo aceptar la evidencia.

\- No lo hundí, le aconsejé que debía actuar de otra manera si de verdad quería prosperar –

\- Y lo hizo – Greg siguió riendo ante la expresión de absoluto asombro de su acompañante – El resto de curso se la pasó sin beber y trabajando hasta el siguiente semestre en una tienda de comestibles. Le fue muy bien tu consejo – el moreno se acercó más a él – Y sí, eras el chico más guapo de todo el bar. ¿Aun te sorprende que quisiéramos ligar contigo? – Myc desvió su mirada, realmente incómodo por sus palabras. Nunca había aceptado que alguien le halagara, mucho menos Greg, aunque el brillo de su mirada y su sonrisa irresistible le hicieran dudar.

\- De todas formas, me gustaría ayudarte en lo que fuera posible durante tu divorcio – dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente, abrumado por las circunstancias.

\- En ese caso, lo tendré en cuenta – Greg sonrió y siguió caminando, esta vez hacia Regent Street, por lo que Mycroft lo siguió en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía.

\- ¿Quieres venir al club? – dijo al cabo de un rato, sin mirarlo, pues si seguían caminando hacia esa dirección llegarían al Pall Mall, donde se asentaba el Diógenes Club. El moreno lo observó, dudando si debía o no aceptar. Era algo evidente que ambos pertenecían a mundos muy distintos. Mientras él se movía con facilidad entre los suburbios de Londres, Myc era asiduo de los lugares más exclusivos, teniendo contacto directo con las altas esferas del país. Entrar en cualquiera de esos clubs de la élite podría ser una oportunidad, así como un error. Aun así era Mycroft Holmes quién le ofrecía tal entrada, por lo que estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera para demostrarle que podía hallar comodidad en un lugar tan hostil como ese.

\- Sólo si vamos a un sitio privado – dijo sin medias tintas – No creo que sea buena compañía para los demás miembros del club – el pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, aceptando sus condiciones pues, la verdad, le favorecían. ¿Acaso en algún universo preferiría compartir a Greg con alguien que estar a solas con él?

Fue en ese instante en que el teléfono móvil del inspector sonó, rompiendo de nuevo su pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad. Metió su mano en el bolsillo interior y contestó, frotándose profusamente la frente algo descolocado. Parecía que no podía tomarse ni una tarde libre. Al colgar, miró a Mycroft.

\- Sherlock ha vuelto a meterse en problemas – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, sacando esta vez su teléfono móvil y marcando un número de memoria.

\- Regent Street, ahora mismo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **New Scotland Yard, Broadway**

Aquello no tenía sentido. Nada con esa gente lo tenía, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de mentes cerradas? Sherlock restaba en una esquina de la comisaria, esposado a una silla de madera mientras observaba a todo el mundo ir de aquí para allá, dedicándole miradas que podrían congelar el desierto. Pero a él le daba igual. No tenía sentido que lo hubieran tratado de esa forma, cuando él simplemente les había dicho la verdad. Eran idiotas, que lo asumieran.

Entonces apareció Anderson, con esa cara de doberman apaleado que le hervía la sangre. El muy imbécil se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima. ¿De qué se quejaba? Él simplemente se había defendido.

\- Esta vez, ni Lestrade te salvará el culo – y le señaló con el dedo índice, casi rozando su nariz – Has agredido a un miembro de la policía. Todos lo han visto -

\- Tu sólo eres un CSI, e incluso dudo que lo seas – Anderson abrió sus ojos, casi lanzando fuego por sus órbitas – Sólo hay que ver la cantidad de detalles que pasas por encima, prestando más atención a otras cosas – y desvió su mirada hacia Donovan, quién parecía estar hablando por teléfono algo acalorada.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Sherlock dibujó una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios, aumentando más si cabe las ganas de matar a ese estúpido.

\- El inspector viene hacia aquí – dijo Donovan, acercándose hacia ellos, moviendo su teléfono móvil – Y creo que Gregson también tiene cierto interés en hacerte una visita – y sonrió – Parece que hoy estarás muy solicitado, friki…

\- ¿Podéis aclararme algo? – la mujer se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja - ¿Cómo es posible que pongáis tanto esfuerzo en retenerme y obviáis el hecho que hay una mujer muerta en Liverpool Street? –

\- ¡Eres tú el que se mete en escenarios del crimen ajenos, impidiendo que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo! – acusó Donovan, próxima a estar fuera de sí.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Ya no recordaba que la labor que desempeña el Yard es una referencia mundial… - un golpe seco, Sherlock sólo necesitó eso para saber que el más que visceral Gregson había hecho su aparición, para divertimento de los allí reunidos. ¿Aquello era una comisaría o un patio de colegio?

\- De nuevo aquí, Holmes… - y sintió que estaba mascando cada palabra que estaba diciendo. Aquello era ridículo, por eso guardó silencio con la mirada fijada en sus zapatos – Estaba pensando que… sería una buena idea si hacemos una pequeña redada anti droga en tu domicilio. Estoy seguro que encontraríamos oro puro… - aquella sola alusión provocó que Sherlock alzara su rostro, mirando con intensidad la sonrisa socarrona de Gregson. Debía ser una broma.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible – dijo Mycroft, apareciendo junto a Greg y su eterna expresión de frialdad al tratar esos temas – Mi hermano vive conmigo y, a menos que tenga una orden judicial, no permitiré que ningún policía pise mi casa – Lestrade se acercó al joven y observó que estaba esposado a la silla, por lo que se giró hacia Donovan, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? – y la mujer se alejó, indignada por la reacción de su superior. Greg soltó al fin a Sherlock, alejándose de él para ir hasta su despacho. Ni quería saber qué había desencadenado eso. Empezaba a estar harto de ser una niñera de todos. Se dejó caer en su asiento en cuanto dio un sonoro portazo, mirando a través de sus paredes acristaladas el panorama que se le presentaba, focalizando su atención especialmente en Mycroft. Parecía que no estaba muy satisfecho con el trato que le habían dispensado a su hermano, mucho menos la alusión que había hecho Gregson sobre una hipotética redada en su casa. Lo cierto era que le gustaba verlo en esa actitud desafiante, mostrando esa parte tan fría que sabía de sobras que sólo era una pose. ¿Podía decir que le ponía un poco? Por qué no. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó algunos de los ficheros que había dejado a medias esa mañana, suspirando ante la acumulación de estrés que tenía sobre sus hombros. Ya no sólo era Connie y sus exigencias, ni el nuevo amorío de Abby con Kinney que aún debía asumir, ni tan siquiera que Sherlock siguiera martirizándole, haciendo su vida aún más complicada. Ahora tenía algo más que ocupaba su mente, alguien mejor dicho y, a diferencia de lo demás, le daba tanta paz que se sorprendía de sí mismo. ¿Nada había cambiado en 20 años? La puerta se abrió tras unos leves toques, dejando entrar al pelirrojo con, de nuevo, esa expresión calmada en su rostro que, presumía, era poco común.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Greg, incorporándose en su asiento, mientras Myc se sentaba delante de él. Por su rostro cansado estaba lejos de estar bien, pero lo disimulaba con mucha elegancia.

\- Todo lo bien que puede esperarse cuando tiras de conexiones – se colocó mejor la chaqueta con ambas manos, algo que fascinó al moreno – ¿Posponemos el club para otra ocasión? – el inspector asintió, pues se había quedado con las ganas de más. Una parte de él siempre había soñado con entrar en uno de esos clubs elitistas, más por fanfarronería que por verdadero interés.

\- Oye, Myc… este domingo unos amigos y yo vamos a jugar un partido de fútbol – el pelirrojo alzó sus cejas. ¿Acaso le estaba invitando a… jugar? Él no practicaba deporte… y mucho menos en equipo.

\- Yo… Greg, te agradezco que me invites a estas cosas, pero yo no suelo…

\- No, no… - y rió al pensar en la idea de verlo en pantalón corto corriendo tras una pelota. Oh, eso sería digno de ver – Como público. Sería divertido… - Mycroft lo miró con cierto brillo en los ojos, recordando las veces que lo había observado jugando a fútbol en la universidad. Tantas veces como se había excitado hasta el punto de tener que aliviarse en el baño más próximo.

\- Claro… me encantará ir – y Greg sonrió completamente feliz.

\- Te enviaré el lugar y la hora. No faltes – para Mycroft, aquellas palabras sonaron a cita. Una cita multitudinaria, sí, pero cita al fin y al cabo. Unos gritos procedentes de fuera rompieron de nuevo ese ambiente íntimo que tan poco les costaba crear, dedicándose una mirada cómplice antes de salir del despacho de nuevo. En medio de la sala de policías, Sherlock restaba casi de espaldas a Donovan y Anderson, quienes habían continuado con sus ataques indiscriminados. Al ver tamaña escena, Greg pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo de Myc se tensaba imperceptiblemente, acercándose a su hermano para salir de allí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sólo deseó acercarse para reconfortarlo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos así, inspector? – le preguntó Donovan, visiblemente afectada – ¡Ha agredido a Anderson y se va sin cargos!

\- No puedo hacer nada cuando las órdenes de arriba son tan claras – miró al forense con seriedad – Procuraré que coincidan lo menos posible. No es plato de buen gusto para ninguno, y lo que menos quiero es que estos conflictos sigan – resopló aburrido – Volved al trabajo. ¡Ya! – y dio un segundo portazo, harto de todos.


End file.
